Cant Get Over It
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: Kendalls a 16 year old student, Logans a 21 year old english teacher. One day whats starts as a hand brush leds to Logan taking Kendalls virginity. They both agree to forget but what happens what Kendalls becomes to emotionally attached?
1. Mr,Mitchell

So this is my first chapter to Cant Get Over It. Logan and Kendall dont have sex in this chapter , but in the next one they do. Just so you know Kendall is a little bit shorter in this story then in real life. Dont ask me why, hard to explain. its just when I pictured this, I imaginend Kendall looking UP at Logan, and be like this innocent, shy creature. Lol. I'm starting to get weird so anyways hope you guys like it. Also in this story Katie is his OLDER sister, shes a senior and also has Logan as a teacher.

Disclaimer:I dont own Big Time Rush

"Kendall wake up."

Kendall opened his eyes with a sleepy moan. He stared up at his older sister,Katie. She was already dressed for school, in her tight white skinny jeans and a red tunic that stopped at her mid-thigh. Kendall sat up slowly, rubbing his face. He hated the morning, he was more of a night person. He'd rather be in the dark then the light. Maybe that was just because that was how his whole life had been. In the dark, unseen, while everyone else was in the light.

"We're gonna be late,Kenny." Katie said with a smile, she reached out and ruffled her little brothers hair.

Kendall pushed her hands away.

"I'm not a child,Kates." He yawnend.

"But your my wittle baby brother." she teased, slapping his cheek softly.

"I'm 16." Kendall said in outrage.

"And I'm 17. Get over it." Katie said with a laugh as Kendall scowled.

"Will you leave? I have to get dressed." He said, rubbing his eyes, trying to wake himself up.

Katie laughed and then left, leaving behind a sleepy Kendall trying to wake up.

Kendall hated school. No he loved SCHOOL, he just hated the people that went there. All his teachers there loved him, he was the perfect student, he always did his work, got his homework in early, tutured students who needed it, didnt cause any drama. But the kids there...not so much. He only had two friends in the whole school his sister and Camille, the crazy girl that was friends with everyone. She was a good friends and Kendall adored her but she could be a little...dramatic. There was a number of boys there that hated gay people, and for somereason all the girls thought him liking boys was adorable.

He hadnt came out on his own choice either, Camille had scremend it on accident after he told her, it was in the library, and both the hockey and football team had been there in there study groups they were forced into. That was in freshman so for his whole highschool life people had known he was gay.

Kendall forced himself out of bed, running his hands threw his light blonde hair as he made his way to the bathrooom connected to his bedroom. He relived himself before getting into the shower, the cold water waking him up. Fucking Katie used all the damn warm water. He washed his hair and body, finally awake when he got out of the shower.

He wrapped a towel around his slim waist, the towel fell to his ankles covering his slender legs. He dried himself off and then threw on a pair of boxers. He then openend his color-coded closet and bit his lip. He didnt wanna look like a freak this year. But he didnt like normal clothes, he LOVED his sweatervests, and his button-up shirts, and all his polo's.

Kendall decided on a a checkered navy and white button-up and then a plain navy blue sweatervest. Then he found his dark blue jeans, threw on some thin socks (1), and then put on his favrite black vans.

He grabbed his bag, filled with dozens of notebooks, several differnt colored highlighters all for differnt subjects, a thin binder for his favrite subject,English, his calculater,it was almost $300 and he loved it to death. He had a few books in there he could read when he was done with his work, he had his ipod, (kendall loved music) his phone and wallet.

Kendall hopped down the stairs and met his sister in the kitchen.

"Want breakfast?" she asked, she herself was finishing her pancakes.

"I'll eat on the way." Kendall said, opening a cabnit. He grabbed a bag of popcorn, a choclate grain bar, and then a orange.

"Kendall we have like twenty minutes." Katie said in amusment. Her brother was always so exited for school, it was actually adorable.

"But I wanna get there early." He said with a pout.

Katie laughed, getting up, and flattaning her shirt, she walked over to the sink and put her dish in it. She grabbed her purse, and backpack.

"Ok,ok just let me get my car keys." Katie said, looking around the kitchen.

"OUR car key." Kendall corrected. The siblings shared a car. It was pretty easy to do, they were good at sharing, the only time they faught was when one of them claimend the car as just there own.

"Yeah,yeah." Katie said, looking all over the counter. "Were the hell are thoose keys." he muttered.

Kendall rolled his eyes, and grabbed them off th table.

"Right here,genius." He said.

Katie turnend to him. "How the hell do you do that?"

Kendall shrugged.

Katie took the keys from him, and then started walking towards the door. "Magic Key,boy" she said with a laugh.

Kendall rolled his eyes and followed her. His sister was so weird sometimes, and came up with the weirdnest names to call him just to tease him. Katie got into the silver mercedes. Kendall remembered the time they had gone to get the car with there mom. The two had fought for a hour over the color. Kendall had wanted silver, Katie had wanted red. Finally Katie had given in to her little brother, but the deal was she got to ride it first the next day. Kendall had agreed with his fingers crossed and during the night he had taken the mercedes out for a joy ride. That was the only time his mother had ever yelled at him.

"What class do you have first?" Kendall asked his sister.

Even thought Kendall was a junior and Katie was a senior they normally had about half of there classes together. But this was not because Katie was in more edvanced classes then Kendall. It was that Kendall was in more edvanced classes then Katie. Kendall took all senior AP classes and Katie only took half of them

"Dude does it look like I can get my schedule out right now." Katie said as she turnend a corner.

Kendall rolled his eyes, and reached for his sisters bright purple bag. He opened it and while looking threw it he found a small pink book that read Katies Diary. Kendall took the book out. Katies eyed widened.

"Kendall put that back." Katie cried.

"Never. ooo wittle Katies diary." Kendall teased as he opened the book and started flipping threw the pages.

"You act like you dont have a diary too, Kendall." Katie growled.

Kendall glared at his older sister. "Its NOT a diary! Its a journal." Kendall protested.

"Oh whatever." Katie said.

Kendall rolled his eyes and turnend back to the diary. He flipped threw it then found a interesting page.

"oHHHH whos Tyler?" Kendall sing-songed.

Katie blushed and looked away. "No one."

"Oh really? Because in here it says he's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen." Kendall said with a laugh.

"Hes a freshman in college." Katie said.

"Katie you know how mom feels about us dating someone older then us." Kendall said. (2)

Katie turnend to her brother at a light with raised eyebrows.

Kendall sighed. "I promise not to tell her. I dont see what the big deal is with mom thinking that, but whatever."

Katie was blushing wildly but after a while muttered "Thanks."

Kendall shoot her a grin, but then wondered something. "Have you had sex with him?"

Katies head dip and blush answered his question, Kendall was a little surprised but he laughed.

"Awwww big sis finally lost her V-card." he said in a sing song voice.

Katie didnt say anything as they pulled into the parking lot. She pulled into a open space and turnend off the car.

"Awww you emmbaressed?" Kendall teased.

Katie rolled her eyes but she was grinning wildly. "Shut up, virgin." she said playfully.

Kendall put the diary back, but not before finding her schedule. He didnt say anything back, wanting to drop the subject. Kendall didnt wanna think about losing his virginity. He was scared of it actually. He didnt wanna be a that virgin, nerdy, freak everyone made fun of but he didnt wanna be that easy peice of ass either. He wanted losing his virginity to be special. To be with someone who really cared about him, and that he cared about too. He didnt wanna lose his virginity as some random fuck to some guy, and it to take place in some random, uncomfortable place.

"We have English and Spanish together." Kendall said cheerfully, trying to take the whole virgin thing off the table.

"In what order?" she asked, flipping back her hair.

"English,then Spanish." Kendall said handing Katie back her schedule. Katie put it in her purse and they got out of the car, grabbing there bags. Kendall took the keys from Katie, she rolled her eyes but allowed him to take them. Once when she was a junior Katie had lost the keys at school and they had been stuck in the ran for three hours.

They walked threw the doors and Kendall sniffed, taking in the smell of to much perfume, pen ink, and pencil shavings. The smell that was Rush High School. Kendall loved the smell for some reason, it was something only a literature nerd like himself could explain.

"I wonder were Cami is." Kendall said looking around the half filled hallways.

"I'm right here." Came the happy voice behind them. The siblings jumped and turnend around. There stood there friend Camille Roberts, her curly brown hair surrounding her oval face, and a light gray summer dress covering her body.

"Hi Camille." Kendall said with a bright smile.

"Ello Kenny." She said trying to sound English. That girl was such a drama nerd it was almost ridiculous. But it always made Kendall happy when he was in a horrible mood.

"Camille would you please help me? Isnt it time Kendall started dating?" Katie said, Kendall shot her a glare. He didnt wanna date, he didnt want his heart to be broken, why couldnt people just see he wasnt ready for that? He wasnt in love with anyone, he didnt want anyone like that.

"Kendall you should totally get a BF." Camille said playing along with his sisters game. She would only act like she agreed with Katie, when Katie was around. But Camille understood him better than anyone else, better than himself.

"Oh look Katie, its the Jennifers." Kendall said gesturing to the other side of the hall. Katies eyes got bright when she show part of here social circle.

"You guys dont mind if I...?" she raised her eyebrows, and Kendall and Camille told her to go. She waved good-bye and sprinted off to her friends.

"So Katie wants you to get a boyfriend,again?" Camille asked, as they waked to there lockers.

"Yes, and I'm pretty sure she's gonna start asking when I plan on losing my virginity." Kendall said as he opened her locker.

"I think her hearts in the right place." Camille defended herself.

"I know, but shes really has to Keep her butt out of other peoples business, just because shes not a virgin anymore doenst mean I dont have to be either." Kendall said.

"So you know about Tyler?" Camille asked, opening her own locker that was one away from Kendalls.

"Yeah, how did you find out?" Kendall asked, shutting his own locker, he had his stuff for his first to periods in his hands.

"I was there at that party. That was were they meant." Camille told him, taking out her own stuff.

Kendall leanend against his locker as his eyes widened.

"Isnt that kind of...slutty? Sleeping with a guy the night you meet him." Kendall said slowly, bitting his lip.

"I guess. Who would you lose your virginity,too?" Camille wondered. Kendall wasnt bothered when Camille asked that. It was just that kind of friendship that they had. (3)

"Someone I love." Kendall said with a deep blush.

Camille smiled at him.

"Your so adorable,Kendall." Camille told him.

Kendall scowled. "Why does everyone say that?" he demanded.

"Because you are." she said, ruffaling his hair.

Kendall rolled his eyes at his long time friend.

"Compare Schedules?" He asked her.

She nodded and took out her schedule. They put them together and they both grinnend wildly as they saw there lists of classes.

"Holy shit! I cant believe we have every class together." Kendall said in exitement, bouncing slightly.

"Thats probably never happened in like the whole history of the world." Camille said jumping up and down.

Then the bell rang and Camille and Kendall made there way to homeroom. For somereason ever since Kendall had started high school he had found himself in a homeroom filled with kids one grade above him. The school system had really fucked up while doing that.

Kendall and Camille walked in together, at the desk was sitting a tall, bruneete, with wide shoulders and a long torso, he was going threw a bunch of papaers.

"What a hunk." Camille whispered in his ear.

Kendall was unimpressed.

"Not my type." Kendall said playfully, nudging Camille. Half of the class was already in there and half the girls in there were drooling as they watched there new himeroom teacher.

"Girls are so dramatic." Kendall told Camille, gesturing to the most popular girl in school mercedes griffin,who practically had hearts coming out of her eyes.

Camille chuckled and took a set in the second row with Kendall. When the class was totally full the new teacher looked up, and almost looked startled seeing them all there staring at him. The teacher had a handsome younge face, and hazel eyes with green spots. All the girls sighed dreamily. Still Kendall was unimpressed.

"Hi." the teacher said nicely.

"Your new." Guitar Dude pointed out.

The teacher laughed. "That I'am, I'm ." face scrunched up as he said it, like it was weird to say.

"Is this year first year of teaching?" Jo Taylor asked flirtatiously, looked amused by this, like she was missing out on some private secret. Kendall easily reconized this, and leanend over to Camille.

"Hes gay." Kendall told her.

"How can you tell?" Camille whispered.

"Because he shows no interest what so ever in Jo. Even grown men would appreciate her beauty, but he doesnt, you can see on his face he thinks her attemps at flirting are hilarious." Kendall whispered, Camille grinnend at him.

"Yes, it is. But I'm not the only new teacher here, me and my friend got jobs here together. Most of you will probably meet him later."

"What class does he teach?" Camille asked.

"Senior AP English."

Three classes and One Lunch later:

Camille and Kendall meet up with Katie after lunch, Katie and Camille were chatting with each other, Kendall stood inbetween Camille and Katie but he was ignoring them, he had one earbud in his ear as he listened to Katie Peryy's song 'teenage Dream' They were on there way to English class together. Camille was wondering what there new teacher was like, but Kendall wasnt really interested.

But then when they walked into the English class, Kendall was lucky he didnt drop all his stuff. He stopped in his trakes and Katie and Camille stopped with him, they looked at him with consern but he was to busy staring at the guy infront of him with bug eyes.

There new teacher sat on his desk, his left leg was pulled up to his chest, a book rested on his knee. This guy was a few inches taller then Kendall. He had a soccer playersbuild, and he had black-brown spiky hair. He was wearing fitted dark blue jeans and a plain white button-up. There teacher looked up and Kendall saw he had soft, pale skin and dark brown eyes that made his knees weak. He smiled at them with full pink, lips showing a crooked smile. Kendalls heart was beating so hard, he was surprised no one could hear it.

Camille and Katie shared a look before understanding came into there eyes, they both giggled and smiled at a love struck Kendall.

"Hello." The teacher says, standing up, and putting his book a side. His eyes rank over his three new students, him and Kendalls eyes meet for a second and he felt like his heart was exploding.

"Hi." They three say in unision. Kendalls voice is squeaky, and this makes the teacher look a little confused, but he just smiled at them as they took there seats, in the third row, Kendalls seat is near the counter on the window and closests to the teachers desk. Katie sat a few seats away, and Camille took a seat next to Kendall.

"Kennys in love." Camille said in a sing song voice in his ear.

"Shhhh, shut up." Kendall hissed in her ear, pushing her back into her own personal space. He blushed deeply, staring down at his small pale hands, he took out his english notebook trying to distract himself instead of looking at there new hot teacher. Kendall stared down at his desk top as everyone came in, once the class was filled the teacher closed the door and then intruduced himself. His name was Logan Mitchell. Kendalls heart flipped a million times. That was such a beautiful name. Mitchell. Mitchell. It was humble, gentle. And then his first name Logan. Logan sounded just so soft, it was such a sweet name.

The teacher started calling there names, and then Logan said 'Kendall Knight.' Logans voice sounded like pure music when he said the smaller boys name. His hear thrubbed so badly he didnt answer right away. So Jett Stetson the most popular guy in schoolwho was also the biggest asshole in school, turnend around in his seat infront of Kendall and snapped.

"Someones talking to you, faggot."

Kendalls eyes instantly filled with tears at the seniors words.

"Never talk to my brother like that." Katie screeched from the other side of the room, she was very protective of her little brother, and she knew how hurt he got when someone said something like that to him.

Camille got up and put a comforting arm around a quivering Kendall. "If you ever say that to him again I'll fucking cut your balls off and fed them to a dog." (4)

"Little fag sould pay attention, dumb shit." Jett said.

"Kendalls not dumb! Hes a genius." Camille snapped at him. That was true, it had been proven that Kendall was that smart.

"He's a loser and a fucking queer." Jett said.

"Thats enough." Everyone turnend to look at the fron of the room, Logan was glaring at Jett, his eyes were cold and his voice was soft. He walked over infront of Jetts desk, he placed his hands down in it, and glared at him.

"You will never use that type of language in my class, ever again. Understand?" His voice was so soft, and quiet, he sounded dangerous. Jett just nodded, and Logan went back to the front of the room. He glared at the whole class besides Katie,Camille, and Kendall and it was very clear that no one was aloud to say anything like that. They all understood.

Logan sighed ran his hands threw his hair and then looked at Kendall as Camille took her seat.

"I'm very sorry he said that to you." Logan said, making Kendalls hear explode.

"Its fine." Kendall muttered eben thought it wasnt. He hated being called things like that. It was who he was, and there was nothing wrong with it. Why couldnt everyone just understand that?

Logan gave him a sad smile. "So your a genius?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, hes the smartest person in this school. Its proven. He has a higher IQ then even the teacher." Katie said with a proud smile.

"He has higher test scores then anyone in this county, and he gets A+ in everything he's ever done since preschool." Camille said ruffaling Kendalls hair, making Kendall blush.

"He's so smart they've had to out him in AP classes since freshman year, and hes at the highest reading level poossible."Katie added with a grin.

"AND he's so smart they said he could graduate high school this year, but he's so adorable about school he said he wanted all four years of his high school education." Camille ended with a giigle. Kendalls cheeks were cherry red and he blushed even more when Logan loooked at him with a bright smile.

"Thats very impressive." he told the smaller green eyed boy.

"Thank you." Kendall said.

Logan chuckled and then began teaching the lesson. Kendall slumped back in his seat, and then hung on to Logans every word ashe teached, he took nootes on almost everything that came out of the teachers mouth even though he had a photographic memory. When class was done he was sad, and he was pouting as he left with Katie and Camille.

"So I heard someones soft on there teacher." Katie giggled in his ear.

Kendall blushed, but he was grinning as he muttered. "Shut up."

so I hope you all liked the first chapter, It wasnt my best, but It will get better. so leave a review and tell me what you thought.

Love,  
>Sarah<p>

(1) This is something I got from my older brother. He has to have thin, short socks, or he freaks out.

(2) I just thought that this was hilariously ironic, because he's talking about his older sister dating someoe only a year older than her, and Logan is five years older than him, so yeah ironic.

(3) Me and my older brother have a relationship like that, we can talk to each other about anything and it doesnt seem weird.

(4) I've threatened someone I would do that to them before. I know I'm kinda crazy like Camille like that.


	2. I'll Never Get Over It

This is the second chapter to Cant Get Over It. This is the chapter where Logan and Kendall have sex for the first time. ha ha...exited about writing this but I feel bad for Kendall already, and the awkward conversation afterwards...lmao. Its gonna be weird. Anyways my smut skills arent the greatest but this is gonna be as good as I can make it. So please enjoy. Oh and also the first teacher from chapter one was James. But my computer was being a idiot and for some reason wouldnt publish , soo yeah, sorry about that.

Disclaimer: I dont own BTR.

It had been almost a month since Logan had started teaching English class. Kendall was becoming a little less unnervousr around the older man, and had gotten to know him quiet well. He knew where he had gone to college, how old he was, where he had gone to high school, what his favrite books were and things like that. Some of the information had came fromthe school website, and the other half was Kendall asking Logan what his favrite book was in the most shy manner possible.

Camille and Katie teased him about it daily, and Kendall had had to pay his sister off not to tell there mother so there mom wouldnt make fun of him too. Kendall was kinda wishing he still had the fifty bucks but he guessed that was what it took to keep secrets from parents. He told them all the time it was just a stupid baby crush and he was pretty sure he was getting over it, and he guessed they had believed him until the next day when Logan had bended over and Kendall swooned, because yeah there teacher had one fantastic ass.

Camille had picked on him all during free period for that one.

Now he started to dress better, do even better work. Desperate for Logans attention or a complaiment. Logan always compliemented him on his work. He pointed out how much detail and compassion he put into his writing or how well he read or understood a book. Kendall had been a little upset he hadnt got any attention about his looks but then one day, Kendall wore black jeans and a green button-up the exact same color of his eyes and the teacher had told him it looked nice on him. Kendall had been bursting with exitement over this ALL DAY. He had even had a dream about it. So yeah...Kendall was a little over dramatic about it.

But still Kendall was a very shy around the older male. Not talking unless talked to, always keeping his head down or not meeting Logans dark brown eyes. He blushed everytime Logan spoke to him and got highly embarrassed whenever Logan told the class how wonderful Kendall was in his work, and that he was proud of the youngest memeber of the class. Which his sister and Camille never failed to tease him about.

And lately Kendall had been having some...wet dreams about the teacher. Kendall had never had a wet dream before. And the first time he had wooken up with cum filled pants and a sore throat from screaming the teachers name in his sleep, thankfull neither his sister nor his mother had been home. But the first time it happened it had freaked the younge virgin out, but now he was used to cum filled pants when he woke up, and always fell asleep with his face in the pillow so his pleasured screams wouldnt wake up his sister and mom. Hard thing was was that he had to wake himself up at almost five thirty in the morning to clean his pants and then wash his seats, so Katie didnt have to wake up and find his cum all over him. That would just be so...awkward.

So yet again he woke up with cum filled pants. He rubbed at his face, trying to forget the dream, this time Logan had slammend him up against the class room door and Kendall had begged the teacher to fuck him. The teacher had. Kendall blushed deeply as he got up, thankful this time no cum was on his sheets. He went into his bathroom and stripped and then got in the shower.

When he got out he dried himself off and then went threw his closet. For some reason he got the feeling he should dress extra special today. So he got out a gray buton up, a black sweatervest, black skinny jeans and then black vans. He thought he actually looked good as he went down the stairs, Katie was already dressed and was brushing her hair. She turnend to look at him and she had a huge grin on her face for some reason.

"Soo...how you doin little bro?" Katie said, before taking a bite out of a green apple.

"Uhh..I'm good." Kendall said as he reached for a peach and a bottle of chocolate milk from the fridge when he opened it.

"Thats good." Katie said.

Katie then grabbed the car keys and said "We're picking up Cami, okay?"

Kendall nodded and grabbed his bag. Katie was smirking wildly, and Kendall had no idea why. And then she would let out giggles every now and then, making Kendall give her confused looks, but Katie would just giggle and turn away from him.  
>When they pulled up infront of Camille's house, she was already outside and she skipped to the car and then giggled as she crawled into the back seat. She greeted them happily with a huge grin on her face. They were half way to school when suddenly Katie spoke.<p>

"I never would have guessed you were a screamer,Kendall."

Kendall almost spit out his milk.

"WHAT!" He yelled once he had swallowed the milk.

"You have some wicked dreams little boy." Camille said from the backseat. She had a huge grin on her face.

Kendall turnend bright red. He couldnt BELIEVE they had heard him, he tried so hard for no one to find out so how the hell did that happen.

"How-how-how-" he couldnt even finish his question.

"I was one the phone with Cami last night, I was walking to the kitchen and we heard you." Katie said with a chuckle.

"I c-c-can e-explain.." Kendall stuttered out. But really he couldnt, what was he supposed to say?

"That you have wild fantasies about your teacher fucking you in your dreams." Camille said with a chuckle, Katie justlaughed and shook her head.

Kendall rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah." he muttered.

"You have one set of the lungs on you boy. Katie could hear you from across the hall and in between two thick doors. All we heard was 'oh Logan fuck me' and 'God Logan your so big'and 'Logan I'm so close' and of course 'LOGAN OH GOD LOGAN'" Camille mimiked him, and Kendall was hiding his face in his hands.

"I'll never see the same way again." Katie said, shaking her head in mock sadness.

"Oh my god." Kendall groanend, putting down his head in his own knees.

"You said that alot,to." Camille added, tapping her chin, with her index finger, looking calm but quizzacal.

Kendall was beyond emmbaressed, he couldnt believe his sister and his best friend had heard him dreaming about having sex with there super-hot teacher. This was just another thing they could tease him about. But who could help it Logan was hot but he was also a sweetheart, which mad Kendall like him even more. But what had really made Kendall bonkers was that Logan shared his love for Literature and they liked the same books.

"So how long have you been having these dreams?" Camille asked.

Kendall blushed and looked quickly at his sister who was trying not to pay attention.

"I dont wanna answer thoose questions with Katie here." Kendall told her. Camille just rolled her eyes.

"Thank you." Katie sighed dramatically making Camille laugh.

"But you will answer them later." Camille told him seriously.

"No." Kendall said shaking his head frantically.

"Then I'll hint about wet dreams all day." Camille said. Kendall wasnt sure if she was kidding or not, but he decided he didnt wanna take that chance. Camille was dangerous in the nicest way. She wasnt afraid to say emmbaressing things, expecially about herself. But sometimes she was just fun that way.

"Fine,Fine,Fine. God your insane." Kendall said, glaring at her playfully.

"Awww thank you." Camille said.

Katie and Kendall then shared there 'Camille' look. The look that said 'I love her, but shes insane."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Camille and Kendall sat in the back of there Health class. They had both finished there work before anyone else had and now they were both sitting together quietly. No one was around were they were sitting, and Kendall had known the moment Camille had almost threw her paper at there teacher she wanted answers at that moment. She tapped his shoulder and Kendall looked at her with a sigh, they skuted closer together.

"So how long have you been having these dreams?" Camille repeated her question from earlier.

"About a week after school started." Kendall whispered with a red blush.

"Have you ever came during them?" Camille said it as if it was a normal every day question but it made Kendall gag.

"Camille." Kendall whisper-yelled.

"What? that can show the intensity of the dream." Camille whispered, and by the look she gave him it was clear she wanted a answer. Kendall bit his lip and growled when Camille started to nudge his shoulder with her own. Fuck it.

"Everytime." he whispered with a deep blush.

Camille giggled which made Kendall blush even deeper. It was just so emmbaressing saying things like that but Camille had a way of getting any information she wanted out of somebody, whenever she wanted it, whenever she needed it.

"Damn, thats some intense feelings you got for a teach, aint it? Why couldnt you just fall for a extra nerdy senior? But, NO! You gota fall for the 21 year old extra super hot, sexy english teacher! oh what will we do with you,Kenny?" Camille said sarcastically, Kendall just laughed a little but he was just blushing.

"He's so beautiful." Kendall whispered to Camille. Camille gigled at him.

"Your adorable." She reached out and ruffled his soft hair.

"And your crazy." he shot back with a grin.

"So...tell me bout your dreams." Camille said, Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Your such a perv Cami." he told her with a chuckle.

"Hell yeah. Now tell,Junior,tell." she said, grabbing his arm and shaking it.

"What do you wanna know?" Kendall said slowly, not so sure he wanted to know.

"Like where do you guys do it?" Camille answered with a question. A question that made Kendalls whole face turn bright red.

"Ummmm...Well once we did it on Jetts desk. He was like 'Want some payback,baby?'" Kendall said covering his mouth with his hand, half because he was giggling and didnt want anyone to hear and half because he couldnt believe he had just said that. Camille didnt try to hide that she was hawling with laughter. Everyone gave them weird looks and there teacher Mrs. Duncan just rolled her eyes at them and went back to her magazine.

"Oh my god, that is so funny." Camille whispered.

"Oh really? I couldnt tell." Kendall said sarcastically.

"Have you ever riden him?" Camille asked casually.

"Oh Jesus, what is wrong with you?" Kendall said outraged.

"Just answer. You know I wont stop til you answer. Just get it over with." Camille said. Kendall sighed. This was true and he didnt want Camille to ask him that all day until somebody heard her by accident.

"Only while he was inside me." Kendall said turning crimson.

"Hot." Camille said.

"Your so weird." Kendall told her.

"And so are you. Which is why where best friends." Camille sighed dramtically, wrapping a arm around around Kendalls shoulders.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO "Guys come on! Where gonna be late!" Kendall whinnend for the tenth time since they had left lunch. They had been the first people to leavelunch, there was no other people in the hallways, and there were one hallway away from there english class with ten minutes to spare. Katie and Camille highly doubted they were anywhere near late.

"We are coming." Camille said as Kendall continued to walk a yard infront of them, Kendall gave them a pout.

"Kendall we're coming. We can even come in five mintes and we would still be there on time." Katie said exasperated but amused at her brothers behavior.

"No, I wanna come now!" Kendall whinned at them.

"I wonder how many times you've said that to ." Camille laughed.

Kendall turnend bright red, because yeah in one of his dreams he had said that, he remebered a time when he had begged the teacher to let him cum. Camille noticed his blush and started to laugh hysterically.

"Oh my god! you totally have." Camille screeched as they walked down the hall there English class was in.

"Camille shut up, he'll hear you." Katie snapped. Camille just rolled her eyes at her best friend but she didnt say anything else as they walked and Kendall stopped walking so they could ketch up to him. Kendall then stayed behind them as all three walked into Logans class.

Logan was sitting at his desk, going threw one of several huge piles of papers. Logan look tense, agravated, and frustrated.

"Hi Mr,Mitchell." Camille said with a huge grin. Logan jumped in surprise but gave them a tired smile.

"Hello, Camille." Logan said giving warm smile. Kendall felt jealousy surge threw him, and he felt like throwing up or slapping Camille as she gave him a huge smile in return.  
>Kendall decided he wanted Logan attention, and that he should take it for himself. He was the one who was crazy about Logan. Why couldnt he get warmsmiles from the teacher?<p>

"Hi, ." Kendall said in a quite voice, actually meeting Logans deep brown eyes.

"Hi Kendall." Logan said, Kendall felt butterflys when the teacher said his name. Logan was smiling at him sweetly, and he wasnt even aware when Katie and Logan greeted each other. He was to caugh up in Logans soft smile and warm eyes.

"Whats up with all these?" Camille asked gesturing towards all the papers.

"Work I have to grade. Its gonna take me forever."

"I could help you with it."

The to younge females and Logan where surprised when the sweet innocent voice joinend the conversation. Kendall was never so brave or straight forward about things like that. Logan had never even ever heard the younger speak above a whisper. Logan smiled at Kendall.

"Could you stay after school today?" Logan asked him.

Kendall blushed, he couldnt believe he had actually had enough balls to actually say that. "Yes." He muttered.

"So your walking home?" Kendall asked his sister in surprise.

He,Katie, and Camille were all standing infront of Kendalls locker, the rest of the day had been slow and annoying but Kendall was estatic about spending a few hours alone with Logan. Even though he was sure he wouldnt talk to the teacher freely, and it wasnt like anything was going to happen. He was a teacher for gods sakes, it was illegal to have sex with him. Plus Logan wasnt gay, he wasnt even Bi. He was just a sweet, understanding person who accepted gay people.

"Yeah." Katie said.

"Then how are you getting home?" Kendall asked.

"Me and Camille are walking. I havent been on a run for a week. I need to stretch my legs." Katie said, hopping on the balls of her feet.

"What are you getting out of this?" Kendall asked Camille, he knew the girl hated slow walking, she'd rather jump or run wildly.

"Food. Katies making me pie." Camille said happily.

"You better save me some." Kendall said narrowing his eyes.

"Oh whatever." Camille said with a giggle.

"I gotta go." Kendall said checking his plone. He was supposed to meet Logan at his classroom at three it was now two fifty-five. Logan wouldnt be upset if he was late, but Kendall would be upset, he wanted to please Logan in any way he could. Any. He shook the thought from his head. Thoose dreams were turning the innocent boy into a total perv.

"Bye." Katie and Camille said.

Kendall gave them a wave and then walked down the hall as fast as he could to Logans class room, the door was open but he was hesitant to just wallk in. He bit his lip but ignored his protective thoughts. He walked in and saw Logan putting up the chairs.

"Help?" Logan asked him.

Kendall dropped his bag near Logans desk and then started to put up chairs with his delicate arms.

"No matter how many times I tell them thoose damn kids never put these stupid chairs up." Logan growled.

Kendall gave him a surprised look. He never thought Logan would say something like that. Not that he minded, it made Logan seem his age, and Kendall suddenly saw him as more of just a guy then a teacher, which he liked alot. He liked seeing Logan as just a normal super sweet and hot guy who talked his age and sometimes cussed, even if he hadnt then.

Logan laughed at his expression. "What? Never thought a teacher would say something like that,Kendall?"

Kendall smiled shyly. "No I like it. It makes you seem...younger, not like a teacher but like a normal person."

Logan burst out laughing. " Are you saying teachers arent normal?" His eyes were shinning with amusment as he grinnend at Kendall.

Kendall blushed. "I didnt mean it like that." Kendall said quickly, flustared.

"I know what you meant. Don't freak out. Students see teachers as middle-aged grumpy old people, not as younge normal just out of college guys." Logan said as he put up the last chair.

"Can you close the door? I dont want anyone walking in or something." Logan told Kendall and the blonde did so.

They walked over to Logans desk and Kendall took his place in the chair Logan had left out for him. He felt him self relaxing, becoming calm around Logan. He didnt find himself so nervous and tense. Logan gave him a stack of papers to correct and then handed him the answer sheet.

"Thanks again for doing this for me." Logan said smirking at him.

Kendall blushed lightly. "No problem."

Then they were off to work. Neither of them spoke alot as they worked, just every now and then they would ask if they could understand some kids mest up handwriting, or when Kendall ran out of papaers to correct and asked Logan for more. It was a comfortable silence as they worked, and it gave Kendall alot of time to think about how he felt about Logan. How far did his feeling go? Was it just a baby crush, or was it like a major crush or was it more? Kendall didnt know and he wasnt sure he wanted to. But of course being him he found himself analyzing his feelings no matter how much he didnt wanna know.

How Logan him feel was...different. He had never felt like this for anyone else bwfore. Mostly because Kendall had never really liked anyone before. Sure there was guys he found attractive, but he didnt really have any feelings for them. They didnt make him feel butterflys and make him have wet dreams, and make him scream there names in his sleep. They were just hot boys he had thought were hot, and that was that.

He bit his lip as he appeard up at Logan threw his thick pale eyelashes. Logan looked so cute while he was staring at the paper he was correcting, which was the last in his pile. His nose was scrunched up as he tried to understand some kids sloopy handwriting, his lips were pursed in annoyance until finally his face broke out into a smile as he finally understood what the kid had written and seemend pleased by it.

Kendall finished the paper he was correcting then stood up reaching for the next stack, but as he did so a pale hand meet his and his and Logans hands brushed.

What was that? Like fireworks, Kendall felt his mind mist over, and he felt like lightning was hitting him, he looked up at Logan the same time Logan's eyes meet his, there hands were still touching, the lightning was still hittig, Kendall couldnt tear his eyes from Logans and it looked like Logan was in the same state. Then they were both leaning in and then Logans soft lips were pressed against his.

This was amazing. This was something he had never felt in his entire life. He felt like he was whole,almost. Then it hit him, HE WAS KISSING HIS TEACHER! But he couldnt stop, he didnt want to and he couldnt stop even if he wanted to. The kiss was sweet and gentle and Kendall whimpered as there lips parted barely more than half a centimeter.

"?" Kendall gasped half in shook and half in bliss.

"Call me Logan." Logan muttered against his lips, before there lips were connected again and then Kendall was pulled into Logans lap, straddling the brunettes hips. Kendall whimpered happily. Logan told him to call him Logan. This made his stomach curl and his heart flutter. But right now he was to busy with kissing the teacher back to pay attention to his happiness.

Logans tongue sweeped out of his own mouth and traced Kendalls bottom lip softly not wanting to scare the gentle blonde. Kendall opened his mouth slowly, inviting the olders tongue into his mouth, Kendall let out a small moan as there tongues faught for dominance, which Logan won.

Kendall wrapped his arms around Logans neck and gasped when Logan bit down on his lower lip, the effect that small bite had on his body was surprising, Kendalls skinny jeans being impossibly tight around his suddenly acheing member. This caused the virgin to whimper. He had never been this hard before.

Logans hands ran down his sides and reached down to cup his ass in his hands, squeezing the blondes jean covered pert ass roughly, Kendall moanend loudly and he felt Logan smirk against his lips, Logan lips moved from Kendalls mouth, and as Kendall was gasping for breath, Logan started bitting and sucking his neck, Kendall cried out when Logan bit down on his pulse point, his jeans were painfully tight and he was burning. Logans hands slid under his sweatervest and the brunette looked up at him with patient eyes.

"Can I?" Logan whispered,tugging at Kendalls sweatervest to show what he meant.

"God yes." Kendall panted.

The blonde knew what the teacher was doing and he didnt want him to stop. He wanted this more than anything, even if he was just a fuck to the older male, as long as he had had the brunette once, that would be enough. It would probably help him get over his dreams. And he knew this was his virginity he was giving up but at that moment he didnt care. What was so big about losing his virginity anyways?

It was really big, he answered himself but he didnt care. Even if he was nervous.

Logan pulled the sweatervest over the youngers head slowly, he dropped it at his feet and then he reached down Kendalls feet and took of the younger shoes and socks as he began to gently kiss the youngers jaw. When the blondes footwear was off, Logan stood up, Kendalls legs still wrapped around his waist, he attacked the youngers lips and then placed him on the desk, papers flying all over the floor but neither noticed as Kendall started to unbutton Logans light blue button-up and then let it fall down the brunettes shoulders, he pulled back and looked at Logans chest, and abbs he whimpered at the sight, this was the body he had been dreaming about and not finally got to see. Logan took of his shoes and socks with his feet and then pushed the blonde back so he was laying down on his desk.

Logan crawled on top of him and then cupped the blondes cheek, he rubbed the soft skin for a minute looking into Kendalls bottle green eyes, Kendall whimpered, then reached up and laced his fingers threw Logans hair, and then pulled Logans head down and kissed him roughly.

Logan reached down and unbuttonend Kendalls shirt and then throwing it down to the floor, Logan started to kiss down Kendalls body, along his jaw, down his neck, licking his collarbone, and then bitting down Kendalls body, Kendall was moaning wildly, he never thought he would be into biting. Logan stopped at his jeans and then sat up a little before pulling down his zipper and then undoing the button, Logan pulled the jeans down the small slender legs.

Kendall gasped at some of the restraint being taken off his member. It felt amazing and then he looked up and meet Logans lust and caring filled eyes.

Kendall knew how sex worked. He wasnt stupid. And he obviously knew what the teacher was going to do to him, and he knew it would hurt but he wasnt that scared as long as it was Logan and he got to stare into thoose deep brown eyes.

Logan hand slipped threw the slit of his boxers and grabbed the base of his dick and started to stroke him, teasing the tip of his cock with his thumb. Kendall let out a scream of pleasure.

"So loud." Logan purred as he took his hand away with a smirk. Kendall let out a whin and then pouted, Logan pulled down the blondes boxers. He threw them to the other side of his desk and then starred down at the small pale body under him.

Kendall suddenly felt very shy and he dipped his head, and then he was Embarrassed thinking certain parts of him wouldnt be big enough. Logan reached down and tilted Kendalls head up by his chin.

"Dont be Embarrassed. Your beautiful,baby." Logan whispered. Kendall felt his heart speed up when Logan called him 'baby'.

Kendall reached up and pulled down Logans boxers, showing off Logans massive member. Kendall felt drool pool in his mouth even as fear spread threw his body. Logan grabbed Kendalls knees and spread his legs.

Logan chewed on his lip. "I think I have lotion." Logan muttered to himself, he reached into one of the desk drawers and then pulling out a small bottle of lotion and then applied some onto two of his fingers. He circled the boys virgin hole before, pushing past the tight ring of muscles. Kendall whimpered, very uncomfortable.

"Shhh,Its ok." Logan whispered, he kissed and and the sucked at the corner of Kendalls hip as he pushed farthere in now knuckle deep inside of the boy. Kendall seemend to be okay after a minute he was breathing fine and he didnt look in pain. A second finger joinend the first and then Kendall hissed in pain, eyes squeezing shut. Logan felt bad for hurting the blonde, he didnt want to put him in pain. He searched for that special spot in the blonde and he knew he had found it when Kendall cried out in pleasure.

"Oh my god." Kendall cried pushing down on Logans fingers. He looked up when he heard Logan chuckle and threw his haze he looked up at Logan.

"I've never heard you actually speak in a normal voice before." Logan rubbed Kendalls sweet spot roughly. "Its nice to hear you so loud." This was a differnt side of Logan Kendall had never seen before, and it drove the green-eyed boy crazy. Logan pulled his fingers out, making Kendall whimper in loss.

Logan spread the youngers legs wider and then he positioned himself with Kendalls entrance. Kendall felt the nerves running threw his body, he was so hard, and he wanted this so bad. Logan pushed past the still tight ring of muscles and then flinched when he heard Kendall scream out in pain. He kissed the blondes collarbone, sucking harshly, trying to distractthe younger male. Leaving behind hickeys and bitemarks.

Kendall whimpered as tears fell from his eyes, Logan kissing his neck made him feel a little bit better. Logan looked up at him and then kissed the tears away. He slowly pushed his dick in furthar into the blonde. Stopping whenever he cried out in pain, or when tears fell so he could kiss them away. When he was fully inside of Kendall, he stopped all movement and then waited. Kendall was taking deep breaths. Trying to make himself relax. At one point the pain was gone but he was still a little umcomfortable.

"Move." Kendall told him, whimpering.

Logan pulled half way out and then thrust in slowly. Kendalls breath hitched when Logan hit his sweet spot on the first try. Then Logan pulled out til onlt the tip of his cock was inside of him and then thrust back in. Kendall scremed out in pleasure.

The pleaser was so intense. It was over-powering. It was almost to much for his small fram to handle without exploding. Almost.

Logan was thrusting into him wildly, and it felt so amazing. It was everything that had been in his dreams if not more. It was so wonderful.

"OH GOD LOGAN!" Kendall screeched in pure bliss as his sweet spot was hit repeatedly. His nails sunk into Logans lower back, scratching lightly, as Logan pounded into him. The teacher was all but fucking him into the hard wood of the desk and he wouldnt have it any other way. Logan was nipping at his collarbone, leaving behind teethmarks and small hickeys that would be gone the next day.

"Fuck,Kendall." Logan moanend. Logan swearing was one of the hottest things ever.

"Ngh, Logan harder, oh god please harder!" Kendall scremed, pressing down on Logans member. Logan did and he felt his mind glaze over as he threw his head back and it hit the keyboard of Logans computer.

"God Kendall. so fucking amazing,baby." Logan moanend into his neck, before delivering a rather hard bit over his pulse point. Kendall never thought he would be losing his virginity like this. On a desk with a guy he barely knew on top of him, thrusting into him, making his head spin and his heart thud wildly.

"Touch me." Kendall begged Logan. He wanted the olders hands all over him. Logan took a hold of Kendalls hard throbbing member and began to jerk the younger boy off, he felt a warm feeling in his stomach and he gasped at the sensation. He could feel how close he was, and by the way Logan was moaning Kendall knew he was close to. Kendall detached his nails from Logans skin not wanting to make him bleed, but then Logan delivered a extermely extra hard thrust and he gasped and instead dug his nails into Logans shoulder blades.

"So close." He whimpered out and then Logan was jerking him off harder, and thrusting into him faster, and then he was coming letting out a loud scream off Logans name as Logan quickly followed biting his shoulder and letting out a loud cry. Logan collapsed ontop of him.

Kendall was panting for breath and then suddenly it hit him. HE JUST LOST HIS VIRGINITY TO HIS TEACHER! HIS TEACHER!

"Oh my god." Logan said in a panicked voice. Suddenly he was off of Kendall, pulling out to fast and hurting the blonde making him cry out in pain. Logan fell to the in his eyes. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." he chanted under his breath. There were tears in Kendalls eyes, this wasnt easy on him either. He looked down at his body and saw it covered with purple brises, scratch marks, and bite marks. Tears started to fall.

"Kendall, I'am so sorry." Logan said in a worried voice. He bite his lip and moved towards the quivering blonde. "I have no idea what that was, I'm so so sorry are you okay?" Logan said, staring at all the marks.

No. He wasnt okay.

"I'm fine." he said, then he noticed he was naked and then hurried to grab his boxers and then put them on. He realized just how loud he had been the whole time. It hurt so bad. He hurted so bad. He couldnt believe himself. Logan was cleaning himself off of cum, and then he to put his boxers on. Logan seemend to realize Kendall was freaking out inside so he found Kendalls clothes for him, he put them neatly on his desk next to Kendall, and then he dressed himself.

He was ready for crying, screaming, a law suit. But none of that came. He walked over to the blonde slowly, Kendall just stared at him with scarred eyes, and a broken face. Kendall felt so broken inside. He couldnt believe he lost his virginity. He couldnt believe he didnt have it anymore. he looked at the brunette and realized he had been lieing to himself earlier. Them having sex had meant something to him. It had meant everything to him.

He felt like he needed Logan. He needed the brunette there. He wanted him there. He was desperate. These feelings were so confusing. He was scared of what had just happened, he was scared of Logan a little too. He was scared of the marks all over his body. But at the same time he needed Logan, and he needed to remeber what had happened.

"Kendall..." Logan said quietly.

"I'm okay." Kendall lied.

"Kendall I'm so sorry. I dont know what that was." Logan told him.

"I'm fine. Its okay...we just forget about it." Kendall told him, hopping up and then putting on his clothes.

"Are...are you sure?" Logan asked. He didnt just want to leave him like this. That was wrong. He had scarred the blonde he culd tell just by looking into his eyes.

"Yes, its okay, Mr,Michell." Kendall said putting on a fake smile.

"Kendall your underage...its not okay." Logan said.

"I wont tell anyone, its not liked you raped me." Kendall said, even thought in a way he felt he had.

"But..." Logan began.

"Its in the past. We forget about it." Kendall said, as he picked up his bag.

"So...were okay?" Logan said bitting on his lip.

"Yes." Kendall said flashing that fake smile again.

Logan sighed and then ran his hands threw his hair. He moved to Kendall slowly, and then kissed Kendalls forehead once. "I'm so sorry I did that to you." Kendall chewed on his lip, forceing back the tears, fighting back both the urges to either fall into the brunettes arms or run away, screaming.

"Its, okay. Bye." And with that Kendall walked out of the room. He walked threw the halls, out of the school. He unlocked the car and then got in. Only then did he let go. He rested his forehead on the steering wheel and then started to cry. Because he knew he would never forget it, he would never get over it.

So I am so sorry if this sucked. Does anyone remeber when I wrote My Angel and I said chapter 7 was the worst smut in the history of smutness? Well I was wrong THIS was the worst smut in the history of smutness. This was actually really depressing to me. But like the next three or four chapters are gonna be so sad and depressing, but theres way more to come, and guess what? Next chapter Carlos comes to comfort Kendall. Only one person besides me knows what I mean, lol. Anyways, sorry if this was like really bad. I tried but I wasnt really into the sex scene today...mmm chapter 3 will be up in a few days to a week. Cant anything else to say even thought I know theres something missing... Oh well, anyways review and tell me what your think. I wanna tell you now I'm so sorry for my horrible spelling. I suck at spelling and I've actually approved alot which is the sad thing. So review and tell me what you hated or what you loved.

Love'  
>Sarah.<p>


	3. Carlos Is Awesome

Jeez, something is wrong with me. I seriously have to get my head around this story .So this is chapter three of Cant Get Over It, obviously. This is going to be so depressing to write, poor Kendall. Anyways this story has crazy Kenlos frienship, because I adore that.

Disclimer: I dont own BTR

Kendall finally got to his house a hour later. It had taken him forever to calm down, and now his eyes werent as red or puffy as before so as long as he didnt get close to anyone they wouldnt be able to tell he had been crying. He grabbed his sweatshirt and put it on, so no one would be able to see any marks on him.

He swallowed thickly before getting out of the car, grabbing his bag and then closing and locking the car door. He walked to the house slowly, and was a little surprised that the door was unlocked, but then he noticed his mom wasnt home, Katie could be so careless sometimes.

He closed the door carefully behind him, trying to be as quiet as possible so maybe Katie and Camille wouldnt hear him, and maybe he could just hang the keys up and then sneak up to his room so he could cry more. He just wanted to be alone.

But being Kendall Knight he didnt have luck that good because as he was walking quietly past the kitchen door way, Katie and Camille say him.

"Little Brother, come here." Katie said cheerfully.

Kendall thought about just ignoring her and running to his room but he thought against it, Katie would know something was wrong and come follow him, and then being Katie would either force him to tell or she would do something drastic. Like tare of his sweatshirt that he never wore but always brought with him everywhere, or ask Logan if anything had happend to Kendall.

He bit his lip, before pulling the collar to his sweatshirt up higher so Katie wouldnt see the hickeys all over his neck. He walked into the room half way slowly. Camille was sitting at the island in the middle of the room eating pie with a glass of milk. Katie was sitting on the counter, legs swinging back and forth.

"Whats up?" Katie asked.

"Nothing." Kendall said. If he keeped it sweet and short hopefully Katie would leave him alone quickly and he could go to his room, were he could be misreable all by himself, were he wanted to be for the rest of his life.

"Did you and Mr, Mitchell get all your work done?" Camille said with a frown. Something was wrong with the small boy but she couldnt tell what it was. He looked broken, and there was no life in his eyes.

"Yes." He said in a dead voice. Camille and Katie shared a look. They wondered what was wrong. Kendall was normally never like this, the last time he had been like this was when his best friend Carlos had moved to Florida when they were in 8TH grade. Kendall had been devestated and misreable without his best friend, but the two stayed in touch and they were still best friends even after all theese years.

"Whats wrong?" Katie said, with concern.

Kendall faked a caugh. "I think I'm getting sick." That would explain his weak body, his sad behavior, his scratchy voice. Kendall hated being sick, and it would explain the way he looked so upst but it wouldnt explain the dead look on his face or his broken eyes.

Katie was convinced, Kendall did hate being sick and it had been crappy weather lately. "Okay, then."

Kendall gave them a fake smile before turning away, and walking out of the room, he walked up the stairs slowly, he opendd the door to his room and then locked the door , he threw his bag to the ground and then stripped himself of all his clothing, he walked to his bathroom turning on the hot water and stepping in.

He wanted to wash everything away. He wanted all the memories to wash away with the sweat and the dried up cum on his body, he wanted today to never happen, he wished it was all a dream. He wished he would wake up and it would be the real first day of school and Logan wasnt real. But he knew that woould never happen, he knew that today was real and what had happend had happend.

Just like he knew Logan would never love him back, or want him in anyway ever again.

He wanted to forget, but he didnt want to. He wanted what had happend to happen over and over again. He wished he could be in Logans arms every night, that Logan would male love to him all the time, that Logan would tell him every day that he loved him.

He started to cry at the thought. His emotions were out of wack, he was driving himself crazy. He wanted Logan, but he didnt want him. He wanted Logan to love him but, he didnt at the same time. He needed Logan, but he wished he didnt.

He wondered if everyone felt this way about the person they lost there virginity to. Or maybe it was just him and his over sensitive self. He knew him and Logan had a connection, or maybe he was just imagining it. No he had a connection with Logan, but Logan didnt care about him.

He was attached to Logan as he had never been to anyone else. The only other person who came close to the emotional attachment he felt towards Logan was Carlos. But that was because Carlos had been his first kiss. They had both been thirteen, everyone in there class had kissed someone before exept for them. So they decided to kiss each other to get it over with. And for a while Kendall had had a little crush on his best friend but it hadnt lasted long, and now everytime he thought about it he laughed.

He only got out of the shower when the water ran cold, he got out and wrapped a towel around himself, he walked into his room and found his most comfortable and baggy cloths, he didnt want to think about all the marks under the towel or see them, so he stood away from the mirror in his room as he pulled on sweatpants and a sweatshirt that were to times his size. He closed the curtains in his room, turnend off the lights. It was only six thirty but he wanted to sleep, to get away from the world, to forget for just a couple of short hours.

He crawled under his blankets and pulled them over his head, he fell asleep not even a minute after his head hit the pillow.

Kendall woke up to light shinning on his face, he rubbed at his eyes, about to get up and get ready for school but then he remembered. He remebered Logan kissing him, he remebered Logan biting at his skin, he remebered Logan pounding into him, he remebered screaming the teachers name. He remebered losing his virginity, and he remebered falling in love with his teacher.

He shifted his weight a little and then almost cried out in pain when he felt the pain. His muscles ached, his whole body was sore, his head hurt from throwing his head back against the desk, his back hurt from almost being literally fucked into Logans desk, his hips were lightly bruised from the hard grip Logan had had on them, his throat hurt from screaming and moaning, and his lips were bruised and swollen.

Kendall whimpered as he settled back into his pillows, he could barely move, and even moving his weigh around a little hurt.

There was a knock on his door before Katie opened the door and walked in. She was all dressed for school and he was surprised when Camille followed in after her. They both crouched down by his head, and he shivered when Katie ran a cold hand threw his hair.

"How you doin, Kenny?" Camille asked quietly.

"Horrible." He answered as his voice cracked on just the one word. That was true, he was feeling horrible, his whole body was on fire and his hear was to fucked up Kendall was surprised it still worked, expecially because it was ran by his brain which was pretty fucked up at the moment as well.

"Do you think you can go to school?" Katie asked.

Kendall felt his heart drop. School. School? He couldnt go to school. At least not today, he couldnt handle that. It would be to much for him. He would have to see Logan. Have to hear Logans voice, see his clothed body even thought he knew what he looked like naked, have to look into Logans eyes. He wouldnt be able to do that without completly freaking out and losing it.

"No." He whispered. Whispering was all he could do. His voice was barely there, and he had the impression he was being stupid for just trying to talk at all.

"Okay. Are you gonna be okay being here alone?" Camille asked.

"Yeah." Kendall whispered. This was what he needed to just be alone, he needed to be by himself, but at the same time he wasnt so sure he didnt want someone there. He knew who he wanted to be there. But Logan couldnt be.

Both girls stood up.

"Theres soup in the fridge for you and there tea in the cupboard." Katie said.

Kendall just nodded and pulled the blankets over his head. He heard one of the girls leave amnd then one of them kissed him on the forehead. Kendall saw a streak of light brown hair so he knew it was Katie.

Kendall closed his eyes tightly, remembering the last time someone had kissed his forehead. It had been Logan. His lips had been qivering, but they were so soft against his forehead, and it had been a apoligie in a way, Kendall guessed.

Exept he didnt need an a apologie. He needed someone to hold him, someone to tell him everything would be okay. Someone he could talk to about what had happend between him and Logan. Someone who would never tell on Logan. Someone who knew and cared about him more than anything. Someone who had known him his whole life. Someone like...CARLOS!

The answer was so clear. Him and Carlos had been best friends forver. Since they were infants. But Carlos was in Florida, but his parents were super crazy rich, and his parents could send him back to Minnesota for a few months, and they could pay his mom for taking care of Carlos.

Kendall threw the covers off of himself ignoring the way his muscles ached, he got up slowly and misreably limped across the room to his dresser. He picked up his phone and then crawled back on to his bed, laying on his stomach.

He found Carlos's number in his contact list and pressed it, putting the phone to his ear. Carlos had his second period as his free period and Kendall knew he would have time to talk to him. Even if Carlos was in the middle of class he would skip out if Kendall really nedded him.

"Hello?" The happy Latino's voice said.

"Carlos?"

"Kendall?" Carlos said a smile in his voice.

"Yeah." Kendall croaked, his throat hurt from talking even a little bit.

"How you doing,buddy?" Carlos said.

"Horrible." Kendall could let go with Carlos. Carlos was his best friend in the whole world. Kendall didnt keep things from Carlos, and Carlos didnt keep things from Kendall, it was just how they worked.

"What happened?" Carlos voice was serious, which the Lation barely ever was. He knew there was something seriously wrong with his best friend.

Before Kendall even had a chance to hold back his tears he started to cry, sobbing hysterically into the phone. Carlos was shocked on the other side of the phone. He felt his heart hurt because he knew his friend was seriously in pain.

"Remember how I t-t-told you I h-had a c-c-c-crush on my t-t-teacher?" Kendall whispered inbetween sobs.

"Yeah." Carlos said. Carlo's voice was warm and conforting.

"S-something h-h-happend and and" Kendall couldnt continue talking he just broke down into sobs. Carlos whispered comforting to his friend, trying to calm him as he wondered what could have happend. Kendall was so worked up he could hardly breath which made Carlos worry even more.

"Shhh Kendall just calm down. Take deep breaths." Carlos said. Kendall did as Carlos said, and after a couple of minutes he felt he was good enought to talk so he did.

"Carlos I need do ask you a-a huge favor." Kendall said, nervous to ask his friend the question.

"What is it?" Carlos said.

"Its pretty crazy." Kendall said bitting his lip softly.

"What is it?" Carlos repeated.

"And you have a total right to say no. And I wouldnt be mad at you at all if you did, I understand-" Kendall was cut off by Carlos.

"Kendall I dont care how crazy it is, I mean your talking to me, the king of crazy. And I have a feeling I'm not gonna say no." Carlos voice was half impatient and half amused by his best friends words.

"Could you...Could you come to Minnesota for a few weeks?" Kendall asked quietly. "Please Carlos your the only one I can trust. I need someone here for me right now, you undersand me like no one else. Please Carlos?" Kendall begged totally unashamend by the fact.

Carlos didnt even have to think about it. "Okay."

Kendall was surprised but pleased by his friends answer. But then he was worried, thinking Carlos felt like he had to do this. "Are you sure?"

"Your my best friend, Kendall. And you need someone right now, plus I know you would do the same for me." That was true. Kendall would do the same for Carlos.

"But what about school?" Kendall asked.

"I can transfer to your school."

"What about your parents?"

"They'll understand why I have to come. They love you like a second son." This touched Kendalls heart.

"What about Florida?" Kendall asked.

"I was getting sick of this place anyways. All there is is sun and crazy thunderstorms at random moments in the day. I mis the blizards and all the snow. Hell I miss winter in general, so its a win, win thing."

"You have a answer to everything dont you?" Kendall said almost laughing for the first time since what had happend between himself and Logan.

"Of course I do. I'm Carlos Roberto Garcia, I'm fucking awesome." Carlos said, making Kendall let out a shaky laugh. It felt nice to laugh again, it almost made him forget the pain in his heart and the ache in his muscles. Almost.

"So when are you coming?" Kendall asked quietly.

"I can be there in five hours. Before even Katie comes home from school and your mom comes home from work. I just have to text my parents to get me out of school, pack my things, get a one way ticket to Minnesota, and the plane ride will take like three hours." Carlos said quickly, without even stopping for a breath.

"Carlos you dont have to come so quick, take your time." Kendall said, feeling a little bit bad.

"My Bestie BFF, totally for life soul brother best friend forever needs me." Carlos said in a fake super hero voice. Kendall burst out laughing, ignoring the way his throat burnend.

"Your the best Carlos." Kendall said, eyes filling with tears.

"I know I am." Carlos said back.

"And your soo modest." Kendall said, rolling eyes.

"You know you love me." Carlos said with a chuckle.

"Keep telling yourself that." Kendall teased, Carlos laughed.

"Well I guess I'll see you soon, bud." Carlos said a sad smile in his voice.

"Yeah. Bye,Carlos. Love you,man." Kendall said with affection.

"Bye Kendall, and Love you too bro." Carlos said. They had the type of friendship were they could tell each other they loved each other like that, and it wasnt weird. Kendall smiled as he hung up. He threw his phone onto his bed side table. Kendall settled himself back into his pillows deciding to take a nap before Carlos came. Kendall had to last thoughts before falling asleep, both completely diffrent.

The first one was 'Carlos was awesome' and the very las thought as he drifted to sleep was 'God, I love you,Logan'

How did I go to a almost 7,000 word update to like a 3,000 word update? *facepalm* So I'm sorry I took so long updating, and I'm sorry this sucked. I wanna dedicate this chapter to Carlos Pena Jr, because he's awesome and I wanted to make a one-shot about his birthday yesterday but I was busy writing this. Anyways next chapter Carlos will come (ha ha very funny) and Kendall will tell him what happend.  
>I fear this story is gonna suck. I have no inspiration, no flare. I need to find my bliss. Usually I find my Kogan place when theres good Kogan one-shots all over the place but there hasnt been a certain one that makes me find my Kogan happy place. *Facepalm* I need serious insperation. Anyways I'm gonna stop annoying you all with my problems. So please please review. Reviews help me get closer to my Kogan happy place.<p>

Love,  
>Sarah<p>


	4. I Feel Like A Slut

So since theres been a few people who wanted to know if there would be any Jarlos in this, I'm going to NOT be a bitch and answer that quetion: Yes there will be Jarlos. Not sure when that will be, but yes there will be Jarlos. And thank you all for you reviews, they make me very happy :). I'm a little stressed right now because I missed freshman orientation so I'm worrying about first day of high school. *Facepalm* look at me annoying people with my personal issues, I gotta stop doing that. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I dont own Big time rush *lets out sob*

Kendall woke from a deep sleep four hours later, tears running down his pale cheeks. He had dreamend about Logan. It had seemend so real, he had been sure it was real but know he knew it wasnt. Logan had confessed his love for Kendall, and then they had made love on the class room floor, afterward Logan had held Kendall telling him he loved him, and then Kendall had woken up. He just wanted to let himself cry like the big baby he was, but he had to be strong, so he wipped the tears away and pulled himself together. Logan was in the past, and would never be in his future.

And then he remebered something. Something very very important. He hadnt even asked his mom if Carlos could come. He cursed himself as he grabbed his phone and called his mom. She was at work, but she always answered no matter what when one of her children called.

"Hello?" Mrs, Knights voice was warm and bright.

"Mom?" Kendall said.

"Kendall, sweetheart, how are you feeling? Do you feel any better?" She was always thinking about her children which Kendall really loved her for.

"Not Really." Kendall admitted, lieing to her wouldnt do him any good.

"Awww, do you need me to come home and take care of you?" Mrs, Knight asked, and Kendall could tell that she meant it.

"No, I'm fine alone mom." Kendall told her. If she was home, she would never leave him alone, and then he was probably snap at her by accident or end up crying infront of her. He didnt need her there. All he needed was Carlos.

"Really Kendall, its no trouble if you really need me." Mrs, Knight said kindly.

"Mom, I'll be fine. But I have to ask you something important." Kendall said bitting down on his bruised and swollen bottom lip.

"What is it?"

"Remember when Carlos left, and you said no matter when it was or how busy you were, if Carlos came back to Minnesota for any amount of time he could live with us?" Kendall asked his mom. She had said that, no she had promised him that, Kendall just hoped she remembered.

"Yes..." Her answer was slow, hesitant.

"Well... Carlos is coming to Minnesota today, he's gonna be here for a few months and I was wondering...Could he stay with us?" Kendall nervously awaited her answer. He prayed she would say yes. Carlos was rich and he could set himself up in some fancy hotel if he wanted to for the next few months, but Kendall really wanted his friend with him.

"Sure,sweetheart." His moms voice was bubbley and bright and Kendall was releived she actually sounded very happy about Carlos coming to stay with them. Even if the Latino was hyper, wore a helmet for no apparent reason, and worshiped corndogs.

"Thanks mom!" Kendall said happily.

"Your welcome,Sweetheart. I have to go now though, will you be okay until Carlos gets there?"

"Yeah." Kendall said, smiling softly.

"Okay, Bye,Sweetie." His mother said.

"Bye,Mom." Then he hung up and threw his phone to the side, he felt his stomach growl and decided he would fore himself to eat a little before Carlos got there. He limped down the stairs slowly, whimpering every now and then. When he got to the kitchen he opened the fridge to find a bag from the Chinese place down the street that Kendall loved. He opened the bag and saw a plastic container with Chinese Chicken Rice soup and a white foam container with chicken fingers in it(1) Kendall smiled knowing Katie most have ordered this for him.

He heated the food up and then ate it standing up, not wanting to take a risk in sitting down and hurting is butt or back even more than it already was. He ate half of the food and put it back in the fridge when he was hungry again. The grease and the soup had helped his throat and it felt a little better. He checked the freezer for frozen corn dogs to make sure they werent out. The family always made sure to have corn dogs in the house for Carlos since Kendall had been five and Carlos had been seven, even after Carlos had left they still had them because they helped Kendall remember his best friend.

He went back up stairs thinking about Carlos. Carlos was Junior just like Kendall but he wasnt 16, the Latino would be turning 17 two months, but he had been held back as a kid because he had dyslexia. And thats how Kendall and Carlos had meet. Kendall had meet a six year old (almost 7 year old) Carlos in first grade a little while after he had turned six. They had connected the second they had layed eyes on each other and they had been best friends ever since.

Kendall thought about what he was gonna tell Carlos, and how he was going to tell him. Carlos wasnt one to rat out on people no matter what, the only time he had ever told one anyone was when Jett had beat him up when Kendall was twelve. And since it wasnt like Logan had raped Kendall or something Carlos wouldnt tell even if he wanted to.

He was scared of what Carlos would say. He wondered if the Latino who yell at him, or if he would understand. But knowing Carlos he understand, and even if he did dissaprove he would be there for Kendall.

Suddenly his thoughts were cut off by a door bell. Kendall looked at the clock. It was only one'clock and Carlos wasnt supposed to be there for another hour. He fixed his cloths as he limped back down the stairs. He gave his sore small frame a break at the last step before walking to the door, he opened it and almost yelled in exitement. There stood Carlos two duffle bags over his shoulders, and a suitcase at his feet. He had grown a few inches since Kendall had last seen him in freshman year and Carlos had cut his hair since there last live video chat.

"Carlos!" Kendall squealed before throwing his small body at the Latino, Carlos laughed as he hugged Kendall back. Kendall didnt realize how much he had missed his friend until that moment.

"Hi, Kendall." Carlos said happily.

"I havent seen you in forever." Kendall said with a sad smile as he let the Latino go.

"Two years." Carlos said with a sad smile that matched Kendalls.

"But there has been the webcam." Kendall pointed out.

"And the letters and gifts." Carlos said.

"And Facebook." Kendall said.

"And the phone calls and texts." Carlos said. Kendall grinned at how awkward it was. But Kendall guessed not phsical contact with your best friend for two years did that to a person.

"Stop making this awkward,bitch." Kendall said playfully, Carlos laughed at him and then there was no awkwardness. It was like Kendall had just saw him yesterday or something. But then things turnend more serious as Kendall went to help Carlos with his suitcase but then let out a whin of pain, standing up start like a bullet and rubbing his hips and lower back.

Carlos gave him a confused look before grabbing the bag himself and then halling it into the house. Kendall shut the door and then locked it. He insisted on taking one of Carlos's duffle bags and then he led the Latino up the stairs picking out one of the three guest rooms that was across from Kendalls room.

The room had a queen size bed, the walls were painted a dark green and the carpet was ivory, it had two dark wood dressers and a night stand, there was a bathroom connected to it, the bed was covered with ivory and dark green sheets, and tuns of pillows. His mom was awesome at decorating and this was the least girly guest room in the house, plus Carlos loved green and Kendall figured the purple guest room or the island themend guest room wasnt really his friends style.

"Sorry if its a litle...fluffy?" Kendall said.

Carlos laughed. "Fluffy? Man, why do I have the feeling this is the most manly room in the house." Kendall gave his friend a playful glare.

"My room is totally manly." Kendall protested.

"Sure it is." Carlos said. Kendall rolled his eyes as he led Carlos to his room. When he opend the door Carlos looked around. The carpet was black, the walls were painted a midnight blue, the covers and pillows were black and blue to match the walls and carpet. All the furniture was black, and the curtains were blue too. Kendall had three bookshelves along one wall each over flowing with book of all kinds. There was even a bay window that had amazing view of the snow covered trees in the backyard and the night sky when it was dark .Kendall had his chemistry kit at the top of one of the bookcases, he had about three dozen notebooks in piles all filled with notes or stories he had written on his dresser. Glow in the dark stars and moons were on the ceiling. There was a few posters that had constalations on them and one with famous math equations, and one of the cover of the Da-Vinci Code book. And he had old science far ribbons and trophies lining the walls, all the ribbons were blue and the trophies said 1st place. Kendall had never lost a science fair in his whole life. And then there was awards for other things, all of them having to do with school and all of them first place.

"Hello nerd ville." Carlos said, Kendall slapped his arm playfully.

Carlos sat down on Kendalls bed and Kendall followed to do the same but the moment his butt touched the surface he flinched and hopped up, rubbing his back. Carlos frownend as he took of his jacket and then threw it across the room on to the bay window.

"So you wanna talk about it?" Carlos asked suddenly. His voice was soft as he watched his best friend bite his lip and tears gather in the blondes eyes.

Kendall knew this was coming. This was the reason that he had wanted Carlos to come, so that Carlos could help him, so he wouldnt have to go threw the emotional pain all alone. But he was scared to. He didnt want Carlos to think bad at him. He was already doing that to much himself. He thought he had became some cheap set of ass that fucked anything even thought he had only slept with one person.

Kendall sat down with his small legs folded under him, this was actually comfortable, but even as he sat like this, Carlos was still taller than him. He took a deep breath before starting, he didnt want to break down like he had done countless times already.

"I...I had...I had sex with my teacher." Kendall said, as a tear ran down his face.

Carlos eyes widened as he took that in. Hiw whole face was over come with shock as he stared at Kendall. He never thought the blonde would do anything like that, Kendall had always said he wanted his first time to be with someone he loved. Carlos knew there was more to it, it was so clear in the blondes eyes.

"And?" he whispered.

"And...and I love him." Kendall whimpered as more tears fell.

Carlos wrapped his arms around his friend and let Kendall cry as he told Carlos how horrible he felt.

"A-and I feel like such a slut. I just did it, he didnt even have to press me or confince me. I let him do what ever he w-w-wanted and I d-didnt even t-try to stop h-him. I all but spread my fucking legs and begged him to fuck me." Kendall sobbed.

"Kenny Its not your fault. And your not a slut." Carlos told him.

"I feel like it. And I know I'am. I'm discusting whore who would let him fu-fuck m-me a thousand times over." Kendall sobbed, and he honsetly thought that of himself.

"Kendall, your not a slut, or a whore, and your not discusting. It was all your hormones, and such a genius should know that. It wasnt your fault." Carlos comfroted

"Yes it is. I didnt even try to stop him. And If I'm such a genius why didnt I say 'stop' or try to push him off me? Fuck Carlos, I gave him permission to undress me, I practically begged him to. I ingourged him." Kendall said remembering how he had panted 'god yes.' when Logan had pulled at his sweatervest and asked for permission.

Carlos sighed sadly. All he wanted was for his friend to feel better.

"Because you love him." Carlos sighed answering Kendalls question.

"I d-do. And he'll never feel the same way. I feel like such a idiot." Kendall said. He had let someone older take control of him, and know he knew that had been a horrible idea.

"Your not a idiot. Kendall its not your fault. Dont blame yourself. Your in love, your hormones were going crazy, you probably thought it was like a dream come true or something." Carlos said. Kendall blushed at his words. It had been a dream come true, literally.

"I feel like some easy peice of ass." Kendall sniffed.

"Oh really? Well would you let...Dak Zevon from middle school fuck you if he asked." Carlos asked.

"No." Kendall said. Sure Dak was a total hottie, but he would never let Dak touch him like Logan had.

"See? Dak only fucks stupid easy sluts, and your not a stupid easy slut." Carlos said. Carlos's words made him feel better, he didnt think he was easy that much anymore, but he did know something important.

"Then I guess I'm just easy when it comes to one person." Kendall whispered, letting a tear fall.

"What do you mean?"

"If Logan wanted to have sex again...I would do it." Kendall confessed. Carlos looked at him like he was insane.

"Dont say something like that." Carlos said.

"But its true, Carlos. I'm fucking nuts. I want Logan, but I dont want him. I need Logan, but I wish I didnt. I would let Logan screw me over and over again but I wish I wouldnt." Kendall cried as a whole knew round of tears began to fall.

"Your just broken hearted." Carlos said rubbing his back. Kendall just whimpered not able to go on, he just leanend into Carlos, and cried softly. Carlos made him feel better, he took away some of the bad feelings, he made Kendall feel better about himself. But he didnt take away his broken heart, Carlos couldnt give him back his virginity, and Carlos couldnt give him Logan, which was all he really wanted.

Kendall didnt know how long they stayed like that. Him crying and Carlos comforting him. All he knew was that he felt horrible all over but some of the guilt had gone away.

"Carlos?" Kendall whispered.

"Yeah." Carlos said softly.

"Are you like, discusted by me or something?" Kendall sniffed.

"Of course not." Carlos promised.

"I need you to promise me something." Kendall whispered.

"What?" Carlos said nervously.

"That you wont tell anyone about me and Logan." Kendall looked up and gave his friend a serious look. Carlos chewed on his lip but then he sighed giving in to his friend.

"I promise." Carlos said.

Kendall gave his friend a hug as he thanked him. Carlos was the best. He was awesome. But not even that could distract him. He knew if Logan really did wanna just use him as some sex toy he would do, and that why he felt like a slut, even thought he didnt wann admit to it. Logan was his first, and he always would be and that was something Kendall would never forget.

So yeah...this was just...bad. I feel like this was a total waste of your time but whatever. I'm sorry this sucked and Its kinda short. Also I'm sorry this was so short, but I start high school in eight days, and since school is starting I wont be able to update as much as I would like. But I found a slight inspiraton, then I got into Kogan depression, but then I found my Kogan bliss. Anyways, next chapter Carlos and Kendalls are gonna go back to school, and Kendalls gonna see Logan again. So hope you liked and sorry if it wasnt my best. I feel like I used the word slut to much in this. Yup, I'm insane. Anyways review because they make me happy and not slip into Kogan depression.

Love,  
>Sarah<p>


	5. Depressed Eyes

I literally just updated like twenty minutes ago and I'm already writing. God, I have problems. Why cant I give myself a break? Mmmmm Well Iam weird and I'm exited because finally were past the boring parts of this story. Yup, that right I said the last four chapters were the boring ones. Hello drama how are you today? These's next like three chapters...oh my god...*evil laugh* are gonna be so rich.

Carlos had been at Kendalls house for a week already and everyone was happy to have him back. Carlos insisted on giving Kendalls mom three grand a month for taking care of him, Mama Knight had been horrified at the thought, she insisted she would take care of Carlos for free, he was like her son. But after a phone call from Carlos's mom and constant bickering from Carlos she gave in to him. Katie had been happy to see Carlos, welcoming back her other 'little brother' even thought Carlos was five months older then her. Camille had gotten along with Carlos until Camille said Kendall was her best friend, but Carlos told her Kendall was his best friend. The two had gotten into a fight for over an hour, before they got to yelling and then a emotionally trainend Kendall had limped down the stairs screeching at them to shut up before he snapped there limbs off.

Kendall had been in hell all week. He didnt get out of bed the whole week, not eating unless Carlos brough him up something, not showering unless Katie bitched at him until he got annoyed and snapped at her before going into the shower, bitching his sister out under his breath. He had been able to convince his mom to let him stay home that week, saying he was still sick. Which he was by it was a different kind of sickness. It was heartbreak and his mom let him stay because he looked so misreable. Also becauuse Carlos wouldnt be able to start school until Monday.

Kendall couldnt sleep most of the time. He took about a hour nap two times a day, and then he only got about two hours of sleep every night. And when Kendall did sleep he had nightmares about Logan, and when he dreamend about Logan he woke up screaming and sobbing. The first night it had wooken everyone in the house up, including Camille who would be staying over while her parents were gone for a month. Everyone had rushed to Kendalls room to find him sobbing and hysterical, and the second he had saw him Kendall had thrown himself into Carlos's arms, and Carlos knew what he had been dreaming about. From that first night into the next Monday, Carlos had been sleeping on Kendalls bedroom floor.

Katie had been bringing Kendalls homework and schoolwork home for him, Kendall had loved the work, taking his mind off of things until he got to a stack of papers from a certain Brunettes class and Kendall had broken down into sobs, scaring the hell out of Katie and Camille. Carlos had taken the papers away, scribbling off his name and then Kendall was able to work, which made him happy, because English was his favorite subject after all.

But It was Sunday night when Kendall felt his whole world had stopped. They were all at the dinner table, they were finally having a real dinner this week. Mama Knight and Katie couldnt really cook, Kendall was the cook in the family, and tonight he took pity on there pouting faces and sucked it up and made them some food. But then as they were sitting, Mama Knight had told Kendall he had to go back to school. Kendall had protested and fought but his mother wasnt giving in, it ended as Kendalls small delicate body trembling, his small pouty lips quivering and then the petite boy to burst into tears, running out of the room with Carlos quick to follow.

And now it was the day. The day Kendall would see Logan again. He was horrified, and he didnt wanna break down or run away like he thought he might. Kendall layed on his back, staring up at the ceiling at five thirty in the morning. It was time to get up, he knew so he pulled himself together and sat up, Carlos was fast asleep on a airmatress. Kendall shook the Latino awake. Carlos opened his eyes then cussed at Kendall to leave him alone.

"Idiot its Monday." Kendall said in a terrified voice. Carlos's head snapped up. He knew what Monday meant, he sat up and looked at the small boy.

"You gonna be okay?" Carlos said rubbing a eye with his fist.

"I dont know." Kendall admitted.

"You wanna shower first?" Carlos said as he stood up and stretched all his limbs out.

"No. You can go." Kendall said, Carlos smiled at him before grabbing his towel and going to Kendalls bathroom. Even though all Carlos's stuff was still in the guest room the to boys pretty much shared the same room now.

Kendall waited patiently for his friend to come back, wondering if his legs would brake if he jumped out the window and if that would get him out of school long enough. But his crazy thoughts were cut off when Carlos entered the room, towel around his waist. Kendall saw that Carlos was hot without a shirt but it didnt really affect him in anyway. He got up and got his towel and then he took a shower, he did it as slowly as possible, washing his hair with shampoo three times and washing his body four times. He got out with a sigh, wrapping his towel around his waist and then making his way into his room.

Carlos waved at him as he left the blondes room wearing a pair of dark blur skinny jeans and a designer dark brown sweater. Kendall locked the door before walking over to his closet. He reached for a pair of skinny jeans but then his hand fell, he didnt feel like wearing the tight pants, he grabbed a pair of boxers and putting them on before putting on a pair of regular fitted jeans. And then he reached for a sweatervest but he found he didnt want to wear that either. He sighed, frustrated with himself. He decided to put on a plain black t-shirt. He went to grab a sweatshirt, it was light blue and then Kendall remebered something. Light Blue shirt, slidding down soft skin. Logan had been wearing light blue that day.

He felt tears pool in his eyes, he threw the sweatshirt aside reaching for another one. This one was dark brown. Kendall remebered dark brown eyes looking down at him, filled with lust and compassion. Kendall started to cry, he threw that aside to and then grabbed one at random. This one was black, and it didnt remind him of anything. Then he looked down at his jeans, they made him remember blue. He stripped them off and found black jeans, he then put on his black Vans and left the room with his bag. Kendall didnt even notice his eyes were puffy, his hair was messy in a adorable way and he was wearing all black.

When he got downstairs, Camille,Carlos and Katie were all chatting and eating. Kendall walked past them, craving brownies. He looked threw the cabnits and sighed when he didnt find any.

"Whats up with that Kendall?" Camille asked from behind him.

"What?" Kendall said turning to look at her.

"Your wearing all black." Camille said in a confused voice.

"Didnt even notice. Do we have Brownies?" Kendall said not even stopping to think.

"Yeah." Katie said.

Kendall turned to her in exitement. "Where?"

"Top of the fridge." Katie said, Kendall jumped and grabbed the two closed packages. He opened one and put the other in his bag.

"Ready to go?" Kendall said, ignoring the strange looks Camille and Katie were giving him.

They all nodded and then followed a still eating Kendall to the car.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kendall bumped into Carlos who had stopped in the door way to there hoomroom. Kendall sighed as he walked infront of Carlos to see what he was staring at. Carlos's mouth was slightly parted and his eyes were dialated as he watched the teacher infront of him. Carlos was staring at none other then James Diamond.

"Seriously?" Kendall said rolling his puffy eyes.

Carlos snapped out of it and grined.

"He's a hottie." Carlos whispered to Kendall as they made there way to the teachers desk.

"Theres more to people then there looks." Kendall said.

"And I want to find out what that is." Carlos whispered back as they stopped infront of James's desk.

"Hi, Mr, Diamond." Kendall said. James looked up at them and smiled at the pair.

"Hey Kendall, how you feeling? Katie told me you were sick."

"I'm a whole lot better." Kendall lied.

"And who's this?" James asked looking at Carlos.

"This is Carlos Garcia. He's new here." Kendall said patting his friends shoulder.

"Thats nice." James said eyes never leaving Carlos's.

"Yes it is. Arent I lucky to have such a generous teacher." Carlos said. Kendall snorted at his friends obvious flirting. 'Slut' Kendall thought but it was with affection.

"So what class do you teach?" Carlos said throwing on the charm. This seemend to amuse James.

"Health." James said.

"What fun. We learn about bodies and all there...affective places." Carlos said. Kendalls eyes widened as James smirked at the younge boy. Kendall grabbed Carlos sweater.

"Well we have to sit down now." Kendall said pulling Carlos to there seats leaving behind a chuckling James.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"And he's so hot, too." Kendall sobbed threw a mouth full of cookies.

He and Carlos were at lunch together, the girls were sitting with there friends so it was just the tow boys to sit together that day. Kendalls tray was stacked with every kind of fatty, calorie packed, and sugarly thing in the lunch room. Everytime Kendall stuffed his face he felt better. At the moment Kendall was telling Carlos about awesome and hot Logan was while sobbing and Carlos was just lettin him. It helped the blonde get out all thoose feelings.

"Dude, that shits gonna give you heart burn." Carlos said.

Kendall stopped mid chew and let out a hyterical sob.

"God, Carlos cant you just be there for me and not judge me for one second." Kendall sobbed.

Carlos rolled his eyes. He wasnt judgeing Kendall at all and he wasnt mad at what Kendall had said. He let his friend have his teenage girl moments and left him alone.

"I feel like such a fat ass." Kendall sobbed but that didnt stop him from eating more cookies.

"There, there Kendall, its okay." Carlos said rubbing his back, he ould have to get the blonde to calm down since English was next period.

Kendall was quiet as he, Carlos, Katie and Camille made there way to English. He had terrified eyes for every step closer he got to the door way to there english class room. He looked like he was about to turn in run for it, and he had tears in his eyes the whole way there.

"So you want me to bring Carlos to Mr, Mitchell so they can meet?" Camille offered with a smile.

Kendall hesitated. "Sure...but...I wanna come."

Camille rolled her eyes. "Of course you do."

Kendalls little frame was shaking slightly as they got closer, Carlos wrapped his arm around Kendalls shoulder. Kendall took a deep breath trying to calm himself, Carlos helped him calm down a little, and he helped alot.

"It'll be okay." Carlos promised.

Kendall just nodded and then suddenly they were at THAT doorway and Kendall freezed and stopped in his trakes, Katie didnt seem to notice and continued to walk in, but Camille stopped and gave Kendall a worried look. Kendall ignored her and looked at Kendall totally serious.

"Promise me you wont be mean." Kendall said sternly.

Carlos sighed. "I promise."

Kendall whole body was shaking as they entered the room, he forced the tears to not fall as he spotted the dark wood of the desk that left bruises on his back that he still had, his was weezing silently as they approached the desk and then they were stopping infront of the desk and Kendall forced himself to look up and then he felt his heart stop as he meet the depressed brown eyes of Logan Mitchell.

Well am I a evil bitch for stopping it there? of course I am. I'm so fricken evil I love it. And I know that everyone is silently or not so silently cussing me out right now but thats just part of my slow evil torture for you guys. Anyways If I didnt stop it here the chapter would be way to long and it would get all fucked up so it stops here. I'm so evil. Anyways sorry if it was short next will be kinda long. So, sorry again for my torture, but writing two stories at once is torture for me and since I'm doing it you guys this is my payback.

Love, Sarah


	6. Rejection

My Promote:

If your a fan of the book Mortal Instruments go read The Rise of Valentine written by JessamineLovelace. I havent read the book but its actually really good in what I'v seen so far.

So HI! I know alot of people are pist cuz I did that last chapter...*evil laugh* I was in a evil mood. I know lots of people plan on beating me up, and at least one of you is plotting my death, but I refuse to show fear! And just cuz I'm updating quickly does not mean I'm afraid, because if you killed me then no one could finish the story so ...HA! You cant kill me til I'm done. So hope you like the sad depression of this, it makes me sad but in a...good way? Is that possible? I dont know ...I seriously gotta watch Shane Dawson videos I'm starting to think like him.

Kendall meet Logans eyes. His eyes looked so dead, there was sadness and they looked darker with depression since the last time Kendall had saw him. Kendall felt his chest clench, thinking about the reason why Logan looked so sad. It was because of him. They both felt the pain, they shared it.

Maybe Logan did care for Kendall, maybe just a little.

Logan looked into Kendalls eyes, and Kendall let out a whimper that was only loud enough for Logan to hear it. Logan looked like he was about to cry when he heard the noise that Kendall had made. Kendall saw unshed tears in brunettes eyes, and he knew his own eyes looked the same.

And then the sad moment Logan and Kendall were living in was broken by Camille's happy voice.

"Hi, Mr, Mitchell." Camille said.

Logan turnend to look at her slowly, he put on his best fake smile and tried to look happy. But it was hard when your eyes were puffy and your cheeks looked like they hurt just by making the movement.

"Hello, Camille." Logans voice was dead of all emotion as he said this which made Camille frown. The teacher was normally so happy but this week he had been a total wreck and was so depressed.

"This is Carlos." Camille smiled, putting a hand on Carlos's shoulder, Carlos was observing the teacher. He looked so depressed, so sad. He looked like a good person which Carlos thought was good, even if he had emotionally broken his friend it was not right for him to convict him of being a horrible person, because it was clear Logan was a perfectly decent person.

"Hi." Logan tried to put on a pleasant smile but it came out more of a grimace.

"Hi." Carlos said with a sad smile. He almost felt bad for the teacher it was obvious he was upset.

"Are you gonna be with us the rest of the year?" Logan said politely.

"Probably. I'm living with Kendall and Katie for now." Carlos offered him. Carlos could see something burning in the brunettes eyes. Something like...jealousy? Thats what it looked like.

"Thats nice." Logan said threw gritted teeth.

"Yes, yes it is." Carlos wasnt trying to piss the teacher off on purpuse, he was just trying to see the reaction he got from the teacher. Which was a hard face and eyes filled with jealousy and sadness.

"So how long have you known Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Well are mothers said we meet when we were infants in day care and we were friends when we were babies but we only remember meeting when we were in first grade when I was almost seven and Kenny was six, right Kendall?" Carlos said, he reached over and placed a hand on a voned out Kendall who jumped about a foot in the air when Carlos touched him.

"Huh?" Kendall said when he recovered.

"We've been best friends since first grade,right?" Carlos said with raised eyebrows.

Kendall laughed in emmbarsment as his face turned a light shade of pink. Logan thought he looked adorable.

" yeah." Kendall said, avoiding Logans chocolate colored eyes, as Logan did the same to Kendalls bottle green eyes.

"Thats nice to have a best friend you've had your whole life. Just like how it is with me and James." Logan said with a small real smile. Logans older brother had dragged him to his friends house one day when he was four and there Logan had meet his brothers friends little brother James. And since that day the two had been best friends just like Kendall and Carlos.

"You mean Mr, Diamind?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. Even thought he hates being called that." Logan said.

"Thats good, because I can think of tunes of diffrent things to call him." Carlos said.

Logan looked like he was either going to faint from surprise or bust out laughing at the teens boldness. Kendall blushed emmbaressed of his friend at the moment, but he to wanted to either laugh or faint, or run away screaming. Any would really work.

Kendall and Logan actually cracked a smile.

And then everything seemend okay. Well not okay but it was better. Some of the tension had gone and Kendall didnt feel like crying every time he had even looked at the brunette and then it was all ruinend when Camille opened her mouth.

"God your such a slut, Carlos. A teacher, serioulsy? Can you say slut?" Camille said rolling her eyes in amusment.

Carlos, Logan's, and Kendall's eyes nearly bulged out of there sockets. Thhat was seriously the most innapropriate thing to say at that moment. Kendall had called himself a slut for sleeping with a teacher, and now someone else was basically saying the same thing. Carlos just wanted to slap Camille even though it wasnt her fault she didnt know that this was a sensitive situation. And Logan was having a heartattack at the moment, and he felt bad when he saw a tear run down Kendalls face which the blonde wipped away quickly.

Carlos gave Camille a 'I cant believe you just said that' look which left Camille beyond confused.

"Well...we should just go sit down." Carlos said with a polite smile before grabbing Camille and Kendall and pulling them over to there seats. Camille insisted on Carlos taking her seat and then she went to sit with Katie.

"Are you okay?" Carlos whispered to Kendall.

Kendall nodded holding back tears. Was he really a slut? Did Camille really mean that? Or was she just kidding around? Was sleeping with Logan really a slutty thing to do? Did Logan think he was a slut? Would Camille think bad off him if she found out? Did Carlos actually think he was a slut but just not say it?

Kendall heard Logan speak as as he began the lesson but he really didnt take any of it in. At the moment he was staring at Logans desk and chair. Flashbacks were running threw his mind as he looked at each piece of furniture.

Kendall looked at the chair. He remembered crawling into the brunettes lap, Logans hands grabbing his ass. The way Logans lips felt against his.

He looked at the floor. He remembered Logan and Kendall pealing each others clothing off and then letting it fall to the floor because at that moment it didnt matter. At that moment as they shed fabric nothing mattered. And then all the papaers that had fell to the floor.

He looked at the desk he remembered Logan laying him down slowly on the hard wood, and then Logan crawling on top of him, the way Logan had caressed his cheeks softly looking into his eyes with affection.

He looked at the computer and he remembered slamming his head into the key board during a moment of passion and pleasure.

His breath was coming in sharp gasps as he remembered he felt himself braking under the memories, the memories he wanted to happen over and over and over and over again. The memories that would never happen again. The memories of how he had fallen in love with Logan Mitchell.

And then he turned to look at Logan. He saw Logan toned body covered by denim and thin shirt material. Knowing what the brunette looked like naked. Knowing what every line and curve was in his memeory. He knew how gentle thoose lips were, how soft that brown hair was, what thoose brown eyes looked like when they had affection in them. He was near a panic attack alomst he was breathing so hard.

He couldnt deal with it. He loved Logan so much but he forced himself to keep it together, he couldnt break down and lose it. But then he felt like his mind had cracked when he heard what he did next.

"...so amazing. He was so close. And the baby was beautiful like he said.." Kendall was pretty sure he was talking about the book. No he was 100% sure Logan was talking about the book, but when Logan said that what he heard was Logan saying ' Your beautiful,baby,' and 'so fucking amazing,baby' and then himsef whimpering 'So close'

And that was when he lost it. He couldnt stop himself. He needed Logan. He loved Logan. But Logan didnt need him and Logan would never love him. Logan didnt even care about him. Logan didnt give a shit about him. Logan could care less if he lived or died.

He was gasping for breath, he felt like he couldnt breath, he pulled His knees to his chest, and then he was rocking back and forth, and then tears were streaming down his face and sobs were coming from his throat.

Kendall didnt seem to notice were he was or at least he didnt care, and he didnt seem to notice the people staring at him. Camille, Katie and Carlos were all freaking out and they all made a move at the same time to get to Kendall. But before they could do so, Logan was at Kendalls side.

Logan pushed the desk away from the younge boy, he crouched down infront of the blonde and then took Kendalls hands, he rubbed the skin siftly with his thumbs and then Kendall stared down at him.

"Kendall whats wrong?" LOgan said with concern and fright.

"I-I c-c-c-cant b-b-br-breath." Kendall sobbed as he gasped.

"Do you wanna go to the nurse?" Logan asked, bitting his lip. He had a feeling he knew why Kendall was freaking out and he knew he had to take him some were so they could talk and Logan could settle him down.

"No." Kendall sobbed.

He didnt want to go to the nurse. He wanted to go into Logans arms.

"Kendall-" Logan began.

"I have to get out of here. I cant breath." Kendall almost screeched. And then Logan did something that shocked everyone in the room, even Kendall. Logan picked the smaller boy up bridal style and then he was carrying the blonde out of the room.

"Camille your in charge." He yelled over his shoulder. He knew the not completely sane girl could keep his students under check.

Kendall rested his head against the teachers chest as Logan carried him, letting out soft whimpers and quiet sobs. And then Logan found a empty teachers lounge and brough the blonde in it. He locked the door behind them and then he placed the blonde down.

The chair was soft and comfy and felt nice against his back, Logan sat on the ground and put his hands on the boys knees. Kendall whimpered and then the tears were silent as they ran down his face.

"Why?" Logan asked sadly. Kendall knew what he was talking about and decided to not even try and lie.

"You dont care about me." Kendall whimpered.

What Kendall said broke Logans heart into a million peices. If only Kendall knew how much of a lie that was. Logan did care about him. He adored the adorable blonde. Logan had cried for hours when he had gone home last monday. He cared and adored the blonde in a way he had to no body else before. The gentle creature ownend his heart. Logan didnt know what to say, so he decided on the truth.

"I do." Logan said.

Kendall started crying harder. "No you dont."

"I do care." Logan repeated.

Kendall shook his head vilently. And that was how Logan found himself standing up again, he again picked up the blonde and then he sat in the chair and placed the blonde in his lap, holding him almost like a baby.

Kendall looked up at him with a tear stained face. Logan stroked the Kendalls face softly, he wipped away every tear that fell from Kendalls eyes.

"I do care about you, Kendall." Logan said again looking Kendall very seriously in the eye.

Kendall knew Logan meant it but somehow knowing that Logan cared about him hurt him even more. Because yes Logan cared about him, but he didnt want him. He didnt want the blonde in that way, he didnt want to care about him. But somehow even thought he knew this he couldnt help what he said next.

"I love you." Kendall confessed.

And even though he knew he shuldnt and it was gonna hurt him so much more in the future, Kendall found himself leaning forward and then he kissed the brunette. The kiss was desperate and filled with love. And it was wet because Kendalls tears feel on there lips.

Logan actually kissed back before he realized who this was. Kendall was sixten. Sixteen. And he was twenty one. It was wrong. It wasnt legal. And even though Logan loved the blonde back he had to force himself to push the blonde away. Kendall let out a sob as he did so and then Kendall looked at him with eyes that were...dead. They had no light in them.

"I'm sorry Kendall. I do care about you. I even Love you. But we cant, it wrong and I cant be with you. Your a amazing, sweet,smart,beautiful boy but I cant." Logan said. He was breaking both of there hearts as he said it but he had to stay strong. For Kendall.

Kendall then began to sob and scream and all Logan could do was hold him close and apoligize.

Kendall walked like a dead body down the hall. There class was over and Kendall was walking to his next period which he couldnt remember exactly what it was. Logan had kissed him on the forehead before saying goodbye and leaving Kendall behind.

Kendall didnt even jump when he ran into someone. He looked up and meet Carlos's dark brown eyes.

"What happened?" Carlos asked.

Kendall was then crying again and he sobbed into Carlos's chest as he gave his friend a hug.

"He rejected me." Kendall sobbed.

All Carlos could do was hold his friend close.

So this was supposed to be longer but it didnt run good so it had to be like this. This was so sad for me to right and I almost started crying at one point. I felt so bad for Kendall. Anyways I dont know when the next chapter will be up, and I dont know when the next IILWAR chapter will be up but I'll try as best I can. I start school Tuesday. I hate high school and I'm not even there yet. So hope you liked this chapter and PLEASE PLEASE review. Also please answer my new poll question because its very important.

Love,  
>Sarah<p>


	7. Just A Dream

Guys, you have to settle down. No need to freak yourselfs out. Dont worry! Logan and Kendall will obviously get together. This is me! And anyone who knows me, knows I cant write a sad Kogan ending. This is like jame packed with drama. Jeez...I gotta stop stressing not only myself but other people. Also I'm dedicating this chapter to Lui-56 because without Lui-56 I would have been tortured of the evil ness that is Writers block. *shiver*

"You gotta eat Kendall." Carlos growled.

Kendall glared at Carlos from the other side of the kitchen table, Katie and Camille were both sitting on the counter watching them with interest and worry for Kendall. Kendall hadnt gone to school for another week, he did all his work but he never went to school but he still continued to get all A's. He hadnt eaten in well...a while and Carlos was sick of seeing his friend kill himself.

"No I dont." Kendall growled back at him.

Carlos glared at Kendall, resisting the urge to shove the food down Kendalls throat.

"Yes you do." Carlos snapped back at him.

"No." Kendall said.

"Kendall you need to eat." Carlos said.

"I ate yesterday." Kendall snapped.

"You drank a bottle of fucking water, that isnt eating." Carlos said sadly.

"I'm not hungry, and I only eat when I'm hungry." Kendall said with a bitter tone.

"You havent eat properly ever since-" Carlos began but was interupted by Kendall.

"Dont talk about it!" Kendall snapped as tears filled his eyes.

"You know its true!" Carlos snapped back at him.

"Leave me alone!" Kendall said.

"Kendall I know your upset about L-" Carlos began.

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!" Kendall screamed at him.

"No, I know being rej-"

"Dont you dare say it." Kendall snapped at him.

"Kendall, were worried about you, you wont eat, you wont leave the house, your misreable, you cry all the time, your depressed." Carlos told him quietly with sad eyes.

"I am NOT depressed." Kendall said as a silent tear fell.

"Yes, you are." Katie said from the conter.

"I'm not depressed, I'm not depressed, I'M NOT FUCKING DEPRESSED!" Kendall screamed.

"Kendall...sweetie...yes you are." Camille said as she sadly watched Kendall.

Katie and Camille kind of knew what was going on. Kendall hadnt told them about having sex with Logan but he had told them that he had gotten rejected by Logan when he told the brunette he loved him. Camille and Katie understodd why Logan had had to turn him down but they still fealt bad for Kendall and they knew how much pain he was in.

"You know what, FUCK ALL OF YOU!" Kendall yelled at them before getting out of his chair and leaving the kitchen, running back up the stairs.

"Kendall come back." Carlos yelled after him.

Kendall didnt come back.

Carlos,Camille, and Katie were all misreable and sad as they made there way to English. There heads were done and they had been quiet all day, not even talking to each other as they walked. Camille had been so upset she wasnt able to give her report in class, Katie had actually cried at lunch because she felt so bad for her brother, and Carlos hadnt talked at all since he had begged Kendall to come back.

When they walked in the class was full and they took there seats, sighing in sadness as they waited for Logan to start the lesson. When he didnt they turnend to look at him and saw the second saddest thing ever, the first being Kendall at the moment.

Logan was staring blankly at the table top, eyes red-rimmed and puffy, his face was pale and he had black circles under his eyes, his hair was flat against his forehead, his lips were chaped and he had dried up lines running down face.

Katie, Camille, and Carlos knew Logan was misreable as well. Camille and Katie just thought he felt bad for doing what he had to Kendall, breaking his heart, but Carlos knew Logan loved Kendall to and his heart was broken.

"Mr, Mitchell?" Blonde Jennifer asked.

"Yes, Jennifer?" Logan said in a dead voice not looking up.

"Are you...uh...gonna start teaching?" Brunette Jennifer asked.

"Just...silently read,okay?" Logan whispered.

"Uh...which chapter?" Curly Jennifer asked.

"Seven?" Logan said, but it was more of a question.

"We read chapter seven two weeks go." Curly Jennifer said.

"We're on chapter 15, now." Blonde Jennifer told him.

"Then read chapter 15." Logan whispered, and with that, he rested his head down on his desk and stopped talking all together. Carlos watched Logan when everyone else started reading and it was only he who noticed the way Logans shoulders shook a little.

Carlos let out a sympathetic sigh and then he went to read his book. A few minutes later when he looked up he was shocked at what he saw, Logan had silent tears running down his face, as he stared at Kendalls empty desk, longing in his eyes.

Carlos knew he was right. Logan loved Kendall too. They belonged together, they were perfect together in a way, and something like age shouldnt keep them apart. Carlos knew he had to get Logan to think the same way, he didnt know how he was going to, but he knew he would.

Now all he had to do was make a in denail Kendall to see Logan loved and wanted him to.

Kendalls Dream:

"LOGAN!" Kendall cried as he realesed covering the brunette's stomach and chest with cum.

"Kendall." Logan moanend into his neck loudly, filling the blondes insides up and collapsing ontop of him. Logan panted into his neck and Kendall let out tiny whimpers as they both came down from there orgasms.

A moment later Logan gathered enough strength and pulled out of Kendall, he layed next to the blonde in his bed and smiled at Kendall, he pulled Kendalls body to his and Kendall rested his head against his chest, Logan pulled the cool sheets over there flushed bodies, not bothering with cleaning up.

Logan cupped Kendalls face and they shared a smile.

"I Love you." Kendall whispered to Logan.

Logan kissed him softly before whispering against the blondes lips,

"I Love you,too, Kendall."

"Forever?" Kendall asked him.

"Forever." Logan said.

"And Ever?" Kendall asked.

"And Ever." Logan whispered.

"You Promise?" Kendall pressed.

Logan smiled at the little blonde. "I Promise,baby."

(End Of Dream)

Kendall woke up in a cold sweat, tears running down his face. He keeped on having dreams like that, and everytime he did they broke his heart. When he woke up he so muchly wanted them to be real but they never were. They were always a lie, just like a dream but never coming true.

When Carlos, Camille and Katie got home they all went there seperate ways, Camille went to the kitchen to get some chocolate to comfort her, Katie went into the living room, and Carlos took Kendalls stack of homework to him.

Carlos stoped infront of Kendalls door and knocked softly.

"Come in."

Carlos opened the door to see Kendall sitting on his bed, reading Romeo and Juliet a book he seemend to adore now for some reason. Carlos gave his friend a sad smileand jionend him on the bed.

"Whats up?" Carlos said.

He didnt want to talk about that morning, he knew Kendall felt horrible about it, and he had already forgiven is friend knowing he would react the same if he had been rejected by the person he loved more than anything.

"Nothing." Kendall said with a sigh, Kendall and Carlos looked at each other for a second and Kendall saw tears pool in his friends eyes.

"Look Carlitos, I'm really sorry about this morning I just-"

"Its okay, Kendall." Carlos said cutting him off.

"I was being a bitch." Kendall told him.

Carlos grinned. "Yes, but I forgive you, bitch."

Kendall laughed, something he hadnt done in a while.

"Thanks Carlos." Kendall said when he stopped laughing, giving his friend a relaxed smile.

"Welcome,bitch." Carlos smirked.

Kendall pushed him slightly, making Carlos laugh. Carlos then handed Kendall his work and Kendall quickly flipped threw the work. He frownend when he didnt see any work fron Logan.

"What did we do in...HIS class?" Kendall said.

"Read chapter 15." Carlos said.

"I already read that chapter. What about homework?" Kendall asked.

"Chapter 16."

"Already read that,too." Kendall said with a sigh.

"Nerd." Carlos said with a laugh.

Kendalls stomach growled before he could answer. Carlos looked at it with amusment.

"You gonna eat?" Carlos asked him innocently.

"What do we have?" Kendall asked him.

"I can buy you cheese fries." Carlos offered.

Kendall clapped like a happy child. "YAY!"

Kendall and Carlos then left to get the blondes chesse fries.

It was around nine o'clock when Carlos finally grew enough balls to talk to Kendall about Logan, feeling the same way about him. He walked into his friends room, Kendall was laying on his back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, hands behind hid head.

"Can we talk?" Carlos asked as he took a seat on Kendalls baywindow.

Kendall sat up and looked at Carlos with a confused face.

"About what?" Kendall asked.

Carlos sighed, he knew Kendall was going to be pist off at him just because he brough up the subject of Logan, but he just hoped he would get threw to the blonde and he would believe him.

"Logan." Was all Carlos said.

Kendalls eyes glazed over at the sound of Logans name and he looked horrified at the very thought of talking about Logan, but he shook it off.

"What about him?" he said coldly.

"He loves you." Carlos told him.

Kendall snorted bitterly. "Yeah right. He just said that to make me feel better."

"I think he was telling the truth." Kendall looked at him as thought he was insane.

"And I think your crazy."

"Kendall I'm serious. Logan does love you. You havent seen him, man. He looks just as misreable as you do, maybe even more." Carlos said, he hoped with all his heart Kendall would believe him.

Kendall had tears in his eyes. "Just stop it. Your just hurting me more." Kendall said thickly.

"Kendall he LOVES you. Why cant you just see it?" Carlos asked annoyed.

"Because its a lie. He doesnt love me." Kendall said.

"Yes he does." Carlos said sternly.

"Okay, lets just say for a minute I play along with your crazyness, if Logan did even love me he doesnt want me." Kendall said. He believed that. Even if Logan did love him, he knew Logan didnt want to.

"Kendall if he doesnt love you, why the would he fuck you?" Carlos asked.

"To get off." Kendall snapped.

"I dont think thats why he did it." Carlos said blankly.

"People do it all the time, Carlos. Good people do it, Bad People do it. Jett and Wally are bad people they do it, Logans a good person and he does has done it .Your a great person and I know you've done it to." Carlos flinched, because he knew it was true, he had done it and he felt guilt run threw his body.

"Kendall, its different with you and Logan. I think he does love you." Carlos said calmly.

"Why?" Kendall said.

"Its like...he's dead inside. Like his spirit is lost, he used to be so alive and he loved teaching, now he just sits at his desk, and tells us to read. And today he was crying and I saw him staring at your desk."

Something like hope was in Kendalls eyes as he stared at Carlos. "I...I just need to think about all this."

Carlos smiled softly. "Okay...do you think you'll go to school monday?"

Kendall bit his lip before answering. "I...I'll have to see."

"Thats all I'm askig for." Carlos said.

Kendall was eating eggs and bacon happily at the kitchen table Saturday morning. His mood had changed since last night. Not much, but it had changed. He had hope in him and he was eating which made Mama Knight, Katie, and Camille very happy.

The were cooking for him like they had no sense, even thought it wasnt the best food it was good and it made him happy as he eat all the breakfast food he could and the girls keeped on smiling at him and giving him hugs, Carlos was really happy as well for his frined. When there mother left around eleven, Katie sat next to Kendall looking nervous.

"Kendall?" Katie asked.

"Yeah?" he asked with a smile.

"Could you...can you go to the mall with me, later on?"

Kendalls face fell. He didnt know if he was ready to leave the house, everytime he did he just seemend to hurt more and more.

"Please Kendall? I have a date with Tyler tonight and I need you to help me get clothes. Camille would get distracted, and Carlos would said everything looked slutty or pick out something stupid."

Kendall bit his lip as he stared into his sisters eyes, but then he sighed.

"Okay." Kendall said with a smile.

A hour later Kendall and Katie were at the mall, Katie had gotten some shoes, Kendall had picked out, pickng clothes for Katie had been a good distraction for him and he was having so much fun with Katie.

"So where are you and Tyler going?" Kendall asked Katie as she ate ice cream.

"He's bringing me to a party that his friend is throwing." Katie said.

Kendall snorted. "Beer, and horny college students, God thats so romantic."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Its fun. He never leaves me, he dances with me, he doesnt force me to drink and he barely drinks at all."

"And then after a lovely night off discusting college guys, sweaty bodies, BO, and fucked up music, theres a lovely romantic fuck in the back of his car." Kendall said.

Katie was ready for a comeback when suddenly Kendall stopped dead in his trakes.

There not more than 20 feet away stood Logan. His hair was flat, he wore jeans and a college T-shirt, he looked FINE in regualer clothes, and he was alos hugging a guy. A guy who was about four inches taller then Logan, with dark eyes and red hair, and was fricken sexy.

Kendall felt his heart stop, his breath was coming in gasps as he watched the scene infront of him, and before he knew it he was sobbing in the middle of the mall, his hear chattering.

"Kendall?" Katie said loudly.

Suddenly Logans head snapped up and he saw Kendalls small body shaking in his sweatshirt, tears running down his face. Logan let go of the guy and went to go to Kendall to explain but it was to late, even before Logan started to take a step and hysterical Kendall was running away, Katie right behind him.

Logan felt his heartbreak yet again.

So this was good I guess. It wasnt my worse, and yet again I'm sorry for taking so long. I hoped you all liked this chapter, I did, and fuck I need to calm down with the drama dont I? I dont know when the next chapter will be up, I'll try for it to be soon.

I'm really fucking sick right now so I'm soory if this is a little...hazzy?

Ah, I gotta got take some pain medicine.

Love,  
>A Very Sick Sarah<p>


	8. Cant Tell

I already made a one-shot about Logans birthday (If you love me you'll read it and review) but since I'm updating on Logans birthday, I'm dedicating this to Logan Henderson because he's amazing and I Love him. Anywho, I'm sorry if Its taken me a little while to update but I've been hard at work on other things, like for example a three-shot m-preg story I've been working on when I have free time, brainstorming for my next chapters, and then theres that other thing that I'm doing with a certain person. So apparently alot of people were upset about the last chapter, and I guess I almost made a few people cry?  
>Well...I sorry..I guess?<p>

Both Camille and Carlos jumped a foot in the air when suddenly the front door was being slammend open, the door hitting the wall with a bang and shaking the lower floor a litle, they both looked up to see Kendall running up the stairs, crying his eyes out.

"Kendall come back!" Katie yelled as she ran into the house and shut the door behind her.

The all heard Kendalls bedroom door shut in the distance.

"What happened?" Carlos asked.

Katie let out a depressed sigh as she walked into the living room and sat on the couch with Camille and Carlos, looking like she was about to cry.

"We went to the mall..." Katie said slowly.

"And?" Camille said, Katie looked up at her with big sad eyes.

"We were having fun, we went shopping a little, he picked out shoes for me, I got some ice cream and we were just taking a little walk around the mall so I could finish and then go to the next store, we were joking around, he was smiling, he was laughing, he was making fun of my date with Tyler and then..." Katie stopped talking, and she just shook her head sadly as she remembered.

"Then?" Carlos prompted.

"Then...he saw Logan..."Katie paused for a second, taking a deep breath before saying"...with another guy."

Carlos and Camille both gasped and they looked like there eyes would pop out of there heads, Carlos let out a snarl as his face twisted in anger, and Camille looked sad, and symapathetic.

"Poor thing." Camille whispered.

"What were they doing?" Carlos asked Katie and it was very clear who he meant by 'they'.

"They were just hugging but they looked really happy." Katie said butting her lip.

Carlos let out a sigh of sadness, voice and body crumbling so only sadness shown threw his face, both girls looked the same, and they were all quiet as they listenend to the soft sobs coming from Kendalls room above there heads.

"I almost wanna punch him in the face but..." Carlos trailed off shaking his head.

"But what?" Katie asked.

"I know there's something behind all this. If that was his boyfriend from before he wouldnt have fucked Kendall, and he would never have gotten a boyfriend after he and Kendall fucked." Carlos said not even realizing what he had said until he heard Camille and Katie gasped.

His eyes widened as he stared at the shocked girls infront of him.

"LOGAN AND KENDALL WHAT!" Camille screeched.

"MR, MITCHELL FUCKED KENDALL!" Katie yelled, looking like she was gonna faint.

"Will you to shut up? Thats not the point of the moment." Carlos snapped, tapping his foot.

"How the hell do you know?" Camille asked him with wide e yes.

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Thats why I'm,here. Kendall called me and said he needed help, he was hurting when he and Logan had sex." Carlos said.

"Logan hurt me Little brother, my little baby brother." Katie growled.

"Katie...its not Logans fault." Carlos said.

"Are you trying to say its Kendalls fault?"? Katie snapped back at him.

"No, Logan didnt mean to fuck Kendall, it was a spare of the moment thing." Carlos said.

"I'll give that motherfucker a spare of the moment thing..." Katie growled under her breath.

"Katie calm down for a second,okay? Let Carlos explain." Camille said.

Katie huffed but allowed it.

"I KNOW Logans loves Kendall back, And I KNOW Logan didnt mean to hurt Kendall. And I KNOW that if he could be Logan woould be with Kendall. I'll willing to bet my own life on it." Carlos said.

"I believe you." Camille ssid with a sad sigh.

"Me too." Katie said sadly.

"You guys cant be mad at him, because I know he really cares for Kendall and didnt mean to hurt him." Carlos said.

"I'm not mad at him I'm just...surprised, and I feel so bad...for the both of them." Katie said.

"Me to." Camille said with a frown.

*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan

Logan sighed as he rolled on his stomach, hiding his face in his pillows. He had just goten back from the mall a few hours ago and it was only now four hours later that he finally stopped crying.

He couldnt believe himself, he hadnt gone out since he had had to reject Kendall and the one time he did he got fucked over and Kendall got hurt.

Logan didnt want to hurt Kendall, it killed him to see Kendall hurt.

He loved the petite blonde.

Logan groanend, he didnt know what to do, he knew it was wrong to be with Kendall, he was so YOUNGE, but still at the sametime his heart ached for the little blonde. He eanted the blonde, he needed to be able to love the younge boy.

Logan jumped a little when his phone rang, he grabbed it and answered it.

"Hey man." It was James.

"Whats up, James?" Logan said in greeting as he ran a hand threw his hair.

"Nothi- what wrong with you,Loges?" James asked, noticeing the brunette sounded weird.

Logan sighed. "I saw Kendall today at the mall."

"Oh." Was all James said, he was the only one who knew about what had happened between him and Kendall.

"Yeah." Logan said sadly.

"What happened?" James said kindly, knowing Logan needed to talk about it.

"I dont fucking know,man. I think someone up there is trying to fuck me over, it was the worst possible fucking time for him to show up." Logan said bitterly.

"What happened?" James repeated.

"Uh...I went and meet Shawn at the mall-" Logan began, but was cut off by James.

"Your cousin Shawn, the one who lives in Washington?" James asked.

"Yes, anyways, he was in town and I havent seen him in a long time, so we agreed to meet him at the mall, and I was giving him a big ass hug because I was happy to see him and shit but then..." Logan stopped, shaking his head.

"Kendall saw you." James didnt have to ask.

"Yeah. I didnt notice him at first, but then I heard someone call Kendalls name and I looked and...Oh James he was crying." Logan said sounding like he was going to cry all over again.

"Poor little man." James said referring to Kendall.

"I went to go after him but he ran and he was just gone and I couldnt see were he went." Logan said, getting choked up at the end.

"That sucks man." James said.

"Yeah." Logan said, nodding to himself.

*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan

"Hey bro." Carlos said as Kendall walked into the living room around four hours later.

Kendall sniffed. "Hey." he muttered,as he walked over and jionend the other three on the couch.

"So...Katie told us what happened." Carlos said.

Kendall glared at his sister. "Thanks alot Kates." he muttered angrily.

"Sorry,sweetie." she said, Kendall frownend, Katie was looking at him weird, there was pity in her eyes along with sympathy and surprise, he looked at Camille and the brunette girl looked the same way.

Kendalls eyebrows scrunched up together in confusion before suddenly his eyes widenend and he glared at Carlos.

"YOU TOLD THEM!" Kendall screeched.

Carlos nodded sheepishly.

"Carlos! How could you?" Kendall said, upset at his friend.

"I'm sorry. I-I didnt mean to. I was a accident, I was thinking out loud and I mentionend Logan and you...I'm sorry Kendall." Carlos said looking upset at himself.

Kendall looked at Katie and Camille. "You will not tell ANYONE! Not the cops, Not Mom, Not dad when he calls, not fucking Tyler, Not your little imagainary fucking friends. Got it?" Kendall said, he didnt want to be mean, but he needed to get his point across.

"I dont have imaginary friends anymore!" Katie protested.

"Katie." he growled.

"Fine, I wont tell." Katie muttered.

"Camille?" Kendall asked.

"I promise I wont tell." Camille said.

"And promise me you'll be nice to him!" Kendall said sternly.

"Promise." Katie and Camille said.

"Good." Kendall said with a light smile.

*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan

"Kendall?" His mom called from the head of the table.

Kendall sighed, coming out of his thoughts and gave his mom all his attention.

"Yeah,mom." Kendall said.

"Your school called today." She said with a light frown.

Kendall froze as did the other three teens at the table, they all shared panicked looks with each other, but then Kendall shook himself an made himself act normal as he looked at his mother with a fake smile.

"What did they say?" he asked calmly.

"Honey, I know you havent been to school because you havent been feeling good, but the school said if you dont go to school for at least all this next week you could be kicked out of school." she said with a frown.

Kendall had to resist the urge to scream.

"I...have..to go...to school?" Kendall asked with horror.

"Just that week, for as long as you can until you feel your to sick too." Mama Knight said.

"I...I have to?" Kendall asked.

"You could be expelled Kendall, you have to go to school." Mamma Knight said feeling bad for Kendall, he looked terrified.

"Fine." Kendall sighed, staring down at his plate of food.

"Sorry, sweetie." Mama Knight said, and then she got up to put her empty things away.

All four teens looked at each other with horror, none of them were sure Kendall was ready for that, expecially since of what happened that day.

"Fuck." They all said.

So...This was kinda short and I'm sorry for that, next will be longer. So who liked getting to see things from Logans point of view? I know someone mentionend that would be fun to see so I hope you all enjoyed that. And yes finally Katie and Camille found out about Logan and Kendall, I hope that pleased everyone. Ha, I feel so awesome, in the same day I start a new story and I update a new one.  
>Also if your into M-pregs please go check out my new M-preg stoey I'll Always Be Here.<br>Anyways I hope you all liked this and please review!

Lots of Love,  
>Sarah XO<p>


	9. To The Both Of Them

Hi people! So this is chapter 9 of Cant Get Over It! Whos exited people? I is! Anyways this is dramatic with a capitol Kogan, lol, you see what I did there...no? Well forget you then! Ahhh I'm extra extra crazy today because I'm hyper, I got ADHD, Its what I do people! This is rated M people so for both mine and your entertainment I'm gonnastart writing more sexual things up in here! Up in here! oH shit aint that a song..yeah it is, I gotta go listen to it.

Warning: Lots of self pleasuring because nothing else sexual can happen at a time like this, and I think this story needs more mentions of sex...yeah...I might be crazy.

Me: Hi people!

People: *Cower away*

Me: What?

One of the People: You scare us!

Me: Thats crazy, why would you be afraid, its not like I'm crazy!

Little girl: Yes you are

Me: SHUT UP!

Little girl starts to cry.

Person: Your crazy!

Me: If I'm crazy then you dont have to read the story!

People: NO WERE SORRY! Your not crazy!

Me: Thats better.

Little boy:...*cough* crazy *cough*

Me: What did you just say!

Little Boy lets out a scream and runs away.

Me: Stephan take over for me, * run after the child*

Stephan: Shes my friend and I love her but...shes crazy

People: I know right?

Kendall couldnt sleep that night, he was terrified to go to school, he lay in bed wide awake for hours, worrying, crying a little here a little there, shifting around in his sleep, he got maybe two hours of sleep, maybe four. Kendall wasnt sure.

He lay in bed til around five o'clock, it was a really early time to get ready for school but Kendall got up anyways, he walked into the bathroom and stripped off his clothes, moaning softly when his hand brushed against his member.

Kendall bit his lip. Should he do it? He hadnt gotten any 'pleasure' since he had been with Logan and his body had been acheing for it, he turnend on the water and got in the shower, whimpering when the water hit his heated flesh.

He wrapped a hand around his member, stroking himself until he was hard, he whimpered out Logans name, wishing it was the brunette with him, that Logan was touching him instead of him touching himself.

He leanend against the wall, biting his lip to keep himself from being to loud as the water fell on his face, he went harder, using his other hand to foundle his own balls, he whimpered, imagaining the brunette infront of him, smirking, his tongue and teeth every wherre.

Soon he was coming into his hand, letting out a broken cry of Logans name

*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan

When Logan woke up from his sleep around five thirty, he had had a uneasy sleep, worrying about the next day, he had heard from James who had heard from Mrs, Duncan who had heard from the secretary who had heard from the principle that Kendall was coming to school tommorow and had to for the whole week.

Logan was scared to see Kendall again, he didnt know what would happen.

Logan groanend as he rolled on his stomach letting out a soft moan when he felt his hard member rubbing against the matress, he had had another one of his Kendall dreams last, night this time, Kendall had crossdressed, not matter how weird that may be, in a little french maid outfit that stopped in the middle of his upper thigh and had riden his cock...Logan had to admit he had a couple of weird fetishes and fantasies when it came to the little blonde.

He knew he would have to handle this hard on by himself, cold showers never got rid of his heated skin and hard cook and then he would be all needy for sex and some sort of sexual releif all day, and walking around a high school with a hard on was a bad thing, expecially when he was a teacher.

He rolled onto his stomach, closing his eyes as he slowly ran a hand down his own stomach imagaining it was Kendalls soft, timid little hands instead of his own, he pulled his sweatpants down to right above his knees, letting his hard cock spring lose, he wrapped his hand around his dick, pumping slowly, because that was the way he thought Kendall would do it.

His imagaination really was strange, ( Kendall inbetween his legs, Kendall on his knees, his cock around Kendall pouty pink lips, Kendalls muscles clenching around his member, Kendall clawing at his back, Kendall whimpering for him, Kendall begging to be fucked)

Logan whimpered himself, wishing that could come true, that he could do that every single day, every night, that he could be romantic by making love to Kendall and he could rock Kendalls world by fucking him into next week.

"Kendall." He moanend, picking up the pase a little as he teased the head of his cock. He squeezed his cock at the base, as he panted, he bucked into his hand, picturing Kendall screaming out his name like the first time.

"Kendall!" he cried as he came, come covered his pants and his stomach, he came down from his high slowly.

Logan let out a sad sigh when his orgasm was done, wishing Kendall was there with him, in his arms, curled up into his side.

*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan

"Hi, Carlos." Kendall greeted as he walked into the kitchen, Carlos looked up at Kendall and gave his friend a smile.

"Whats up,man?" Carlos asked in greeting.

"Nothin." Kendall said with a shrug.

"Are you nervous?" Carlos asked Kendall, he was afraid that Kendall wouldnt be able to handle seeing Logan again.

Kendall shook his head. "I'm...scared." he admitted to his best friend.

"Dont be, you'll be fine." Carlos said in a comforting voice, he didnt want Kendall to be scared, what he wanted was to pull Logan and Kendall into a closet, make them comfess there love and just let them fuck all they wanted so all of them could be put at ease.

"But what if I freak out again." Kendall said in a horrified voice.

"You wont." Carlos said in a comforting voice.

"How can you be so sure?" Kendall said in a paniked voice.

Carlos smiled at Kendall.

"Because I know you." Carlos said.

Kogan*Kogan*Kogan

"I dont know If I can do this!"

Camille,Carlos,Katie and Kendall were all sitting at there usual lunch time, they had about twenty minutes left until they had to go to English and quiet frankly, Kendall was flipping the shit out, he couldnt eat anything, he was having a anxiety attack or a panic attack, was here a difference? Kendall didnt know, he himself would call it a Logan attack.

"Kendall you'll be fine." Katie said, patting Kendalls hand from across the table, the warm touch from his sister comforted him a little but it couldne keep away the doubt and fright.

"BUT KATIE-" Kendall began, but he was interrupted by Camille.

"Kendall calm your short ass down." Camille said rolling here eyes at here best friends behavior.

This momentarily cough Kendalls attention, DID CAMILLE JUST CALL HIM SHORT!

"HEY! I am not short!" Kendall protested with a pout.

"Yes you fucking are." Katie said in a sing-song voice.

"NO IM NOT!" Kendall protested.

"Buddy, your 16 and your like fucking five feet tall." Carlos said, patting Kenall blonde head in a adoring manner, Kendall swotted the boys hand away.

"I'm five three thank you very much." Kendall said.

"OH well, I'm so sorry I forgot, Five three how could I forget?" Carlos said, mocking Kendall.

"HEY THREE INCHES MAKES A FUCKING DIFFERENCE!" Kendall said, he had always been very sensitive about his high, he had always been the shortest person in his class, even shorter than the girls in his class.

"On a dick."

The four jumped and turnend around and Kendall felt like something had blown up in his head, there were knifes sliceing threw his stomach and a ton of bricks had been thrown at his petite little blonde head.

There standing behind them was James and Logan, Logans eyes were blown wide and he and Kendalls eyes were locked, and it was like they couldnt look way even if they wanted to. Kendall wanted to look away but he couldnt, Logan didnt want to look away.

But Carlos, Camille, and Katie couldnt consentrate on Logan, because well...had there teacher just said dick? In a sexual manner, Katie and Camille were shocked but Carlos...well Carlos was trying to NOT come.

"What? Were fucking twenty and twentyone, we swear." James said rolling his eyes at them.

"In school?" Camille asked raising her eyebrows.

"What? Its not like were in fucking class, and dont you dare say it makes you feel weird, you four have quite the mouths." James said with a chuckle.

"NO WE DONT!" Camille, Katie,Carlos and Kendall (finally coming out of his shock) all said as one.

"Um Yes you do." James said in a sing song voice.

"Nah-uh." Carlos and Kendall said.

"Logan does Kendall swear?" James asked Logan, turning to his friend who still hadnt spoken.

"Uh...I guess." Logan said.

"Did he swear when you guys had sex? Share with us." James asked like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Logan looked at his friend like he was about to slit his throat.

"JAMES! I am not comfortable with SHARING" Logan spat the word at him, "about what happened between me and Kendall. So SHUT UP!" Logan yelled at him, resisting the urge to hit his friend upside the head.

Kendall felt like his heart had yet again broken into a million peices. Logan didnt like 'sharing' about what had happened between him and Logan, He was emmbaressed by it. Fucking a sixteen year old virgin was pretty low, wasnt it? Kendall couldnt help yelling at Logan next or the tears that followed.

"Well, I'm so FUCKING sorry that fucking a sixteen year old virgin is so emmbaressing for you, LOGAN." Kendall spat at the older male as he stood, making Logan, James, Carlos, Camille and Katie look at him in shook. Kendall started to sob and then he ran out of the lunch room.

Carlos stood and glared at James.

"I TOTALLY dont like you anymore." Carlos said to James before following his best friend out.

James, Katie, and Camille were looking at each other wondering what the fuck had just happened.

Logan started to cry softly, he had hurt Kendall again and better yet he had taken the little blondes virginity, he hadnt known that, and that just hurt him more because it made there incounter even more special.

To the Both of Them.

So yeah this is like way late and I'm sorry for that, I hope this wasnt to bad. I guess it was kind of short but I'm sorry. I have food poisoning and well that sucks, I'm throwing up none stop and my stomach hurts like a bitch, Ahhhh I feel so so sick. Anyways, can everyone please go read the summory on my profile to the new story I'm gonna write when this one is over on my profile, Its called 'Hot Stuff' and its at the end of my profile as all my story summories are.  
>Anywho please read and tell me what you think and if I should write it.<p>

Lots of Love,  
>Sarah<p>


	10. I Love Blondes

So heysssss people, SO I get people are pist at me because this story is going so fricken SLOW! And otherS are pist because its just all drama,drama,drama. Theres gonna be lots of drama in the next two chapters but then no more drama for a long while because Well I think people will be very happy to know that chapter after next KENNY AND LOGIE ARE GONNA GET TOGETHERSSSSS! FINALLY! *Happy dance Kendall style*

Me: YAY I'M SO EXITED CANT HARDLY WAIT! *dances*

Logan: Stop it, just stop it.

Me: Why do you ALWAYS have to ruin my fun, Logie!

Kendall: I agree with Sarie, Dancing is FUN!

*Both start dancing*

Logan: when did I become the muture one?

*Both stop dancing*

Me and Kendall: I dont know.

Logan: Just answer me one question before you both start acting like fools.

Kendall: Hey! You LOVE this fool!

Logan: I do.

Me: But mostly he loves your ass.

Logan: Again, I do. But will you just answer a question!

Me: Sure, as long as I get to ask one after.

Logan: Sure...anyways its about that story you wanted to write.

Me: Which one? The one called 'Hot Stuff'.

Logan: Yeah, that one.

Me: What about it?

Logan: Are you gonna write it?

Me: I dont know.

Kendall: What? How can you not know!

Me: I told people to tell me if they liked it but no one did.

Kendall: But I wanna be a hooker!

Me: Kendall being a hooker is a BAD THING!

Kendall: BUT I WANNA!

Me: The story has lots of Kendall angst, A little Logan angst, some hurt/comfort with a side of drama.

Kendall: Sounds fun!

James: Me and Carlos are gonna be in it to right?

Me: Yeah...mmm...I'm still trying to figure it out still. Do I want both of you to be Logans emo best friends...do I want both of you to be hookers with Kendall...or do I want one of you to be Logans friend and the other one is Kendalls hooker friend. I'm STILL thinking.

Carlos: If one of us gets to be a hooker I wanna be it!

Me: Carlos, I already told Kendall, being a hooker is a bad thing!

Carlos: But Saraaahhhh!

Me: FINE CARLOS FINE! YOU CAN BE A HOOKER, HAPPY!

Carlos: Yes.

Logan: Sarah...this is a really long conversation you know that right?

Me: Yes.

Logan: Are you trying to put the update, off?

Me: Maybe...

Logan: Get writing, Missy!

Me: But I gotta still ask MY question!

Logan: After you write.

Me: BUT LOGAN!

Logan: No Buts! Get writing!

Me: Fine...Kendall how can you stand this jerk?

Logan: I could ask the same question.

Kendall: Logie doesnt love me anymore!

Logan: Thats NOT what I said!

*Kendall runs away*

Logan: BABY COME BACK!

*runs after Kendall*

*I share look with Carlos and James*

Me: There totally gone have sex.

Carlos and James: Yup

Carlos: Can I do the disclamer?

Me: Sure

Carlos: Sarah doesnt own any of us, if she did I would be very very afraid.

Kendall ran down the hall away from the lunch room, he let out a choked sob as he ran into the nearest bathroom, he hid under the space under the sinks, curled up into a tight ball as he rocked back and forth.

The door to the bathroom opened but Kendall didnt look up already knowing who it was.

Carlos walked across the room and took a seat next to Kendall, wrapping a arm around the smaller boys trembling shoulders.

"Its okay." Carlos cooed softly, trying to comfort him.

"This sucks ass." Kendall said, sniffing.

"Yeah it does." Carlos agreed with a nod.

"I wish life was different right now...well most of it" Kendall said as tears streaked down his little pale face.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"I mean I like..No I LOVE having you here, your my best friend and I've missed you, I'm happy with Camille staying with us, with Katie and Mom...but this whole Logan thing...as I said it Fucking sucks." Kendall said sadly.

"Well...maybe me and you should do something to get your mind off of it." Carlos offered.

"I cant. He's NEVER out of my mind, even when I sleep he's in my head. When I do school work he's in my head, when I EAT he's in my head, even when I read, even when I talk to my dad when he calls. I fricken love that stupid hot jerk face." Kendall growled that last past, grabbing his hair and pulling on it.

"You like horses." Carlos told the boy.

"Yes, Carlos. I know that." Kendall said letting go of his hair.

"We can go horse back riding." Carlos chirped.

"Are you on crack? Horse Back Riding? In Minnesota? In Septemeber?" Kendall said giving his friend a look that clearly he thought he was insane.

"I can get my dad to lend me his private jet, my aunt had a farm in Texas." Carlos said with a smile.

"Were gonna go to Texas just for horse back riding?" Kendall asked in amazement.

Carlos shrugged. "Why not?"

"Carlos you are one rich ass mother fucker." Kendall said with a chuckle, wipping his face with his sleeve.

"No, my parents are rich, I'm just a spioled mother fucker." Carlos said making Kendall bust out laughing.

"I love you, man." Kendall said with a smile, Carlos always knew how to make him feel better, he really was the best friend ever, not matter how cheesy that sounded, it was true.

"Love you too, dude." Carlos said patting the younger boys head.

Suddenly the bell rang, sounding like the call of death.

Carlos looked at Kendall with a frown, unsure of what to say to the sensitive boy.

"Come on." Kendall whispered, he crawled out from under the sink and stood up, Carlos followed and both he and Kendall walked slowly to the other side of the school, Kendall shaking a litte, but he held his head high, making Carlos proud of him.

When they warning bell rang, Carlos was surprised Kendall didnt scream and then go running down the hall as fast as he could, but he walked even slower a look of dread on his face.

"You okay?" Carlos asked softly.

"Yeah." Kendall muttered, he looked up at the ceiling when the late bell rang out, but neither boy speed up then either knowing that Logan would never get them in trouble.

"It doesnt take a hour to walk down a hall, were gonna get there at one point or another." Carlos pointed out, trying to make Kendall laugh.

It didnt work.

Instead Kendall just sighed and grabbed Carlos's hand pulling the Lation down the hall quickly, they both stopped for a moment infront of Logans door, looking at it in dread, Carlos finally knocked on the door before opening it, everyone looked up when they walked in the room, Katie and Camille looked releived, Logan looked painend when Kendall avioded his gaze and everyone else really didnt give a shit.

Carlos led them over to there seats.

"Sorry were late." Carlos said as Kendall stayed quiet.

"Its fine." Logan said with a sigh, the older male rubbed his tembles for a second before getting up, he grabbed a green marker for the white board, on the top of the board, ROMEO AND JULIET.

"Romeo and Juliet." Logan said as he turnend around, with a forced smile.

"Whos read it?" he asked them.

Only Kendall raised his hand, making Logan surprised.

"Kendalls the only one who's read it?" he asked, shocked.

Everyone in the room nodded.

"Okay...whos watched the moive?" Logan asked.

Katie,Camille,Carlos, and a about seven other people raised there hands.

"Me,Katie,and Camille only watched it because Kendall made us." Carlos told Logan trying to get ride of some tension.

"Thats good, thought the book is much better in my opinion." Logan said.

"It was not good. Kendall read the book when he was seven. SEVEN, and he understood every single word. And then he made us watch it when we were in middle school saying ' Love is one of the most powerful things ever also one of the most dangerous, and that Romeo and Juliet gave us a perfect example of that.'" Carlos said rolling his eyes.

Logan smiled. "Kendalls does have a wonderful way of seeing things." Logan said more to himself then the rest of the class.

Logan shook his head a little.

"Okay..whos heard of Romeo and Juliet before now?"

Everyone else raised there hands.

"Whats something that Romeo and Juliet or there story was known as?" Logan asked them.

Jett raised his hand.

"Jett." Logan said, nodding.

"The stupidest teenagers EVER!." Dak Zevon said rolling his eyes at the very thought of the story.

"Thats more of a opinion...but okay..." Logan turnend around and wrote what Dak said down on the board.

"Anyone else?" Logan said hope in his voice, pleading that SOMEONE had SOMETHING, ANYTHING to say that wasnt one hundred percent idiotic.

Kendall let out a annoyed sigh and rolled his eyes, thinking Dak was a complete moron. This was good for him, he was getting back in his element, as he raised his hand.

"Kendall." Logan said joy in his voice, making Kendall blush.

"Uh...The most tragic love story of all time." Kendall said blushing deeper when he meet Logans beautiful brown eyes, he wonder if he was the only one thinking this was kinda like a love story to.

"Perfect, Beautiful." Logan gushed turning around to write that on the board, but then the marker wouldnt work.

Logan growled and threw the marker across the room into the trash can, Logan walked over to his desk, muttering angrily under his breath as he stomped over to the dark wood.

He pulled a draw open, throwing stuff out of it onto his desk, not paying attention. His cell phone, highlighters, a watch, a gold braclet, a calculator, and...a bottle of lotion?

Logan froze when he threw the iteam onto his desk, looking at it with wide eyes...Kendall looked shocked when he too realized the bottle...wait...wasnt that...Yeah that was the same bottle of lotion Logan had used when...

Kendall shook his head, shooing off the memorizes that had began to run threw his mind.

But as usual Kendall could never keep his thoughts under control.

He remembered the feeling of Logans fingers at his entrance, the uncomfortable feeling, Logan whispering words of comfort, Logan kissing his hips taking away some of his pain.

Kendall swallowed, shaking his head, watching instead as Logan grabbed the lotion and threw it into a empty draw at the bottom of his desk, avioding Kendalls eyes.

Logan finally pulled out a marker and wrote down what Kendall had said, everyone didnt seem to notice anything, thinking Logan was just agravated.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Logan walked over to it and opened it, not even looking at the person twice before walking back of to his desk, he sat down and started opening up draws without saying word to the person.

That person walked in and Kendall was sure half the boys in there had a orgasm. This person was a lady, around five seven, with darkly tan skin, blonde hair that fell down her shoulders in waves, she had dark hazel eyes, sharp cheek bones and a slender figure. She was not were as slender or willowy as Kendall was but still it was impressive in the least.

"Hey, Logan." she said, not even seeming to notice the students.

"Hello, Miss, Williams." Logan said in a cold voice.

"Miss,Williams? Arent we far past that Logan?" Mrs, Williams asked in amusement.

"No, Miss, I would say that we are not. Dont call me Logan." Logan said in annoyance as he continued to shuffle threw the draws.

"You seemend to LOVE it back in high school Logan, or do you only enjoy it when I'm tied up." Miss, Williams said as she pulled back a piece of long blonde hair behind her ear.

"Caroline! There are children here." Logan said looking at her with shock.

"Oh please, none of these CHILDREN, have innocent minds,nore do are any of them innocent in body." Caroline said giving the students a small glance.

"Here!" Logan pulled a folder out from the bottom draw and shoved it into her hands when she came to stand infront of his desk.

She took it and put it in her bag, but she didnt leave.

"Come on Logie, arent you interested in a little...fun." She offered in a sweet voice.

"No, I AM NOT." Logan said, eyes twitching once.

"Why not?" Caroline asked with a frown.

Logan stood up, a fire in his eyes as he glared at the women infront of him, anger and fury in his eyes.

"Well, for one I HATE YOU!" Logan said.

"Hate sex is amazing." Caroline told him, Logan ignored her.

"Two, your a fucking WHORE!" Logan said shocking every student.

"Ohh, Kinky." (1) Caroline said.

"Three, I'm GAY! Women are revolting to me!" Logan spat again shocking every single person in the room, even Caroline, all exept for Kendall,Carlos,Katie, and Camille.

"When did this happen?" Carloine asked.

"Mmm, I would say the day after are little fun, I guess your body is that discusting, gross, and hideous." Logan said.

"Maybe you just dont like blondes...never matter I can dye my hair." Caroline asked flipping her blonde locks.

Logan gave a humorless laugh.

"For you information, I happen to LOVE blondes. Blonde Men. Your fucking revolting." Logan told her.

"I think I can change your mind." Carline said.

"No you fucking cant! Because I...I love someone else." Logan finished the last part softly, looking at Kendall frown the corner of his eyes.

"I..."

"Go." Logan said pointing to the door, Carline swallowed and nodded before leaving, Logan followed her and then slamend the door, cussing under his breath. He turnend to notice his shocked students, Logan growled.

"What?" he snarled.

All the students jumped, or muttered something, or turnend to look at something else, all expet for Kendall

Logan sighed and scratched his face before going to his desk and sitting down, head in his hands.

Kendall was both hurt, happy, and confused all at the same time, happy because Logan was GAY, that gave him a chance with the teacher and took away alot of doubt, and Logan liked, no LOVED blondes. Kendall was blonde. Logan thought women were revolting. Kendall wasnt a women!

And he was also hurt because Logan had slept with this women, he knew Logan had obviously been with other people before but all the same...it still hurt when he knew who thoose people where.

And Kendall was confused because...Logan was in love. Could Carlos be right? Could Logan actually be in love with him? Or was he talking about someone else.

Even so Kenall couldnt keep a little smile off his face.

Maybe he had a chance.

Jarlos* Jarlos* Jarlos

Carlos was walking to his study hall, one of the only classes that he didnt have with either Camille, Kendall or Katie.

The hall was empty today, which wasnt a surprise, this class room was pretty deep into the school.

Carlos was about to turn the corner when suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder.

Carlos jumped a little and turnend around shocked when he found himself face to face with James.

"James...what the hell are you doing here?" Carlos asked in shock.

"I...Do you really not like me anymore?" James asked.

"What?" Carlos asked in shock.

"You said in the lunch room that you dont like me anymore. Is that true?" James asked.

Carlos blushed and bite his lip.

"I..no...its not true." Carlos admitted with a deeper blush.

"So you still like me?" James checked.

Carlos nodded.

"Mmmm...prove it." James said in a husky voice.

"W-what?" Carlos stuttered out.

"Prove you like me." James whispered.

"H-How?" Carlos asked.

James smirked at the nervous Latino, thinking how cute it was.

"Kiss me." James ordered.

Carlos's eyes widened, but then he found hismelf letting go of his stuff, letting it fall to the floor with a clas, and then he had his arms wrapped around the older males neck, sighing happily when there lips connected.

How the fuck was he going to explain this to Kendall?

But then James was pressing him up against the wall and all his worries went away.

Carlos: Yay finally some Jarlos!

Me: I realized there hadnt been alot of it.

Carlos: That was pretty good.

Me: Why thank you. *turns to Logan and Kendall* So...how was the sex?

Logan: Sarah!

Me: oh shut up, I've written you two having sex before...tunes of times actually...I can say anthing I want...so how was it Kendall?

Kendall: Amazing. Like Always.

Me: Thats nice. Anyways, Logan can I ask my question now?

Logan: Sure.

Me: Why the hell did you cut your hair when you joinend BTR! You look sexy!

Kendall: Hey! HE'S MINE!

Me: I know...so you gonna answer.

Logan: I was trying to make myself look better for Kendall.

Kendall: Awww Logiebear. *gives Logan kiss*

James: Can I end this whole...talk thing?

Me: Sure.

James: YAY! So review this if you love me-

*glare from Me, Kendall,Logan and Carlos*

James: Uhhh...I mean if you love us.

Kendall: And tell Sarah if she should write 'Hot Stuff'. Summory on her profile, I wanna be a HOOKER DAMNIT!

Carlos: ME TOO!

ME: -_- you see what I gotta deal with.

(1) I actually said that once. Someone was pist at me and said 'shut up before I put hot candle wax on you'! and I said 'oohh kinky.'

So I'm sorry if this was a little late, and it was kinda suckish...but I hope you all liked it. And GO READ THE SUMMORY TO HOT STUFF! If you dont Kendall and Carlos will annoy me!

Lots of Love,  
>Sarah<p>


	11. GoodNight Love

Kendall: sarah...Sarah...SARAH!

Logan: Kendall what are you doing!

Kendall: Lookin for Sarah.

Logan: Shes sleeping!

Kendall: Why?

Logan: Cuz...shes in pain...and she's fucking pist.

Kendall: WhyS?

Logan: Turns out her docter is a idiot and theres nothin wrong with her ovaries and something different and now she has to take even more tests.

Kendall: Like Math tests?

Logan: *SIGH* Not math tests! Like hospital tests.

Kendall: Ohhhhhh.

Logan: She asked me if we could do the intro for her, I said sure.

Kendall: YAY! I love seein the peoples! Wait where are James and Carlos dont they want to help?

Logan: There havin sex.

Kendall: Ewwww! The images!

Logan: I know, right?

Me: What are you doing?

*Kendall and Logan both scream and turn around*

Me: Your supposed to be doing the intro, not talking to Kendall about Jarlos sex!

Logan: You know me and Kendall always get off track!

Me: I should have known I cant ask the fuck bunnys for anything, now I gotta put my trust in Mirror Boy and Helmet Head!

Kendall: Your mean when your in pain.

Logan: Reminds me why I'm not into girls.

Me: Are you trying to say I'm ugly or something!

Logan: No...I'm just sayin girls have attitudes sometimes and-

Me: Oh so now I have a attitude problem!

Logan: N-no I-I-I of-of cou-course No-not I-II-

Kendall: Just shut up before she gets even more upset!

*Logan shuts up*

Kendall: Can I ask you somethin Sarah?

Me: What?

Kendall: Why is everything in italic?

Me: Because this chapter is very important!

Kendall: YAY! Whats gonna happen? *jumps up and down*

Me: Reads and find outs.

Carlos bite his lip as he paced back and forth, he was nervous to tell Kendall about him and James. Would Kendall be mad? Would he be upset? Would he be happy for him because he finally got the guy he wanted? Would he be jealous that Carlos got James with no type of drama?

"Hey Carlos."

Carlos jumped and turnend around, Kendall had just walked into his room, a smile on his thining face.

"Hey buddy." Carlos squeaked out.

"Are you okay? You look a little...nervous." Kendall said, the blonde went over to Carlos and sat on the Latinos bed with him.

"Nervous? Me? Of course not." Carlos said with a nervous laugh.

"You look jumpy...something you wanna talk about Carlitos." Kendall said with a warm smile.

"What? No! I mean...yes...theres something I wanna talk about." Carlos said nervously.

"Well tell me." Kendall said with a comforting smile.

"I...just promise to keep a open mind about this...okay?" Carlos asked.

"W...Okay." Kendall said as he nodded.

"OKay well look..." Carlos crossed his legs infront of him watching Kendall as the blonde grabbed a pillow and put it in his lap, looking at Carlos with big, warm eyes.

'I...I was walking to class, you know the one thats really far into the school, well I...I was down the hall to me class and I...I ran into James...well not literally I mean he grabbed me and...never mind...anyways..we talked about stuff and we...we kinda sorta maybe...Kissed."

Kendalls eyes almost bugged out of there sockets, the litte mouth fell open in shock.

"You what?'

"Me and James...Kissed." Carlos said bitting his lip.

"As in Mr, Diamond." Kendall double checked.

"Yeah." Carlos said with a nod.

"And?" Kendall prompted, knowing there was something more to what Carlos was trying to stay.

"We kinda...had sex...in a supply closet off the hall way."Carlos said in a small voice as he blushed.

"And?' Kendall asked.

"And we're kind of...together now." Carlos squeaked at the end.

Kendall was quiet for a second, the boy was staring at the wall, he had paled to the shadeof snow, his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were as round as jade stones.

"Kendall?" Carlos said after a minute of silence from his friend.

"I..." Kendall couldnt really say anything.

"Can you please say something?" Carlos begged.

"I..." Kendall said.

"Something besides I." Carlos said.

"Uh..." Kendall said.

"A full sentence please." Carlos begged.

Kendall shook his head a few times, then he swallowed and he looked Carlos in the eyes, then he smiled.

"So you and James huh?" Kendall asked.

"Umm...yeah." Carlos said with a nod.

"I'm...happy for you." Kendall said with a grin, Carlos looked into his friends eyes and he felt his stomach curl because he knew Kendall was telling the truth, Kendall actually was happy for him.

"Really?" Carlos asked before he could help himself.

"Of course, I mean you really like James, and I've known you've wanted to be with him since you got here." Kendall said with a smile.

"Your not upset?" Carlos asked sounding shocked.

"Why would I be?" Kendall asked confused.

"Well I kinda figured with the whole you and Logan thing that you would be..." Carlos trailed off.

"Upset?" Kendall laughed.

"Well yeah."

Kendall chuckled.

"Me and Logan are...different from you and James...James is more...I dont know...centered on what he wants and I guess Logan isnt. I think Logan is confused with what he wants or what he feels or whatever. James knows he wants you...he's willing to take the risk...Logan isnt willing too." Kendall said softly some tears in his green eyes.

"Kenny, I didnt mean to upset or something." Carlos said worried his friend was gonna have a nervous break down or something.

"I know you didnt. And I REALLY am happy for you." Kendall gave Carlos a weak smile, before the blonde got up and left the room, Carlos didnt look up when Kendall shut the door.

He was planing a little something for Logan.

He would get Logan to admit he wanted Kendall.

No Matter What.

Kogan*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan

"Hey Logan."

Logan looked up, it was the end of the day that Friday and the brunette was getting read to go home, all the papers were graded and for once no students got themselves in trouble, so he was leaveing at the same time as the students but he stopped when he heard the voice of one of his students.

He looked up to see Carlos standing in his door way.

"Hey Carlos." Logan said confusion in his voice.

"Can I talk to you?" Carlos asked as he walked into the room.

"Of course." Logan said with a nod.

Carlos walked into the room and closed the door behind him, he pulled up a chair so that he was sitting across from Logan at his desk, Logan sat down to facing Carlos with his bag in his lap.

"You know that we all know about you and Kendall, right?" Carlos asked the teacher even thought he already knew the answer.

"Yes." Logan said with a nervous nod.

"You really hurt him." Carlos said.

Guilt shown in Logans deep brown eyes .

"I know." Logan said sounding misreable.

"And then you broke his heart when you rejected him when he pore out his heart to you." Carlos said in that same calm voice.

"I know." Logan repeated he sounded guilty and almost heart broken as he said it.

"He cried alot. He still cries. Everynight. I can hear him from my room." Carlos said softly.

Carlos watched as tears pooled into the brunettes eyes, tears to the brim. almost falling.

"He has nightmares...he doesnt eat...he writes your name down on things...he dreams about kissing you...amoung other things...he even told his dad how great he thinks you are, and Kendalls relationship with his dad is pretty rough...he really loves you." Carlos finished in a whisper.

A tear ran down Logans face.

"I...I know." Logan whispered.

"Do you feel the same?" Carlos asked.

"I...I do." Logan said as more tears ran down his face.

"Say it." Carlos demanded.

"I love Kendall." Logan whispered.

"You need to tell him that." Carlos said sternly.

'I cant." Logan said with a misreable groan.

"Yes you can. Its easy. You love each other." Carlos said slightly frustrated.

"I hurt him so much...how could he ever love me...after what I've done to him." Logan said as he continued to cry.

"Because he's Kendall. His dad left him and his sister, and mom when Kendall was younge but Kendall still loves him, Kendall loves me even when I left for Florida, he loves Camille and Katie, his parents. and school and his teachers and all his peers, Kendall loves. He loves everyone. Kendall is love. But he's never been IN love, until he meet you. Being LOVED by somone like Kendall is amazing, and thats not even in a romantic way, but being loved by Kendall in that way...your special." Carlos said.

"But I hurt him."

"So? Thats never stopped Kendall before. Jett treats him like crap, he calls him a fag but if Jett had a gun pointed to his head or Jett was infront of a bus...Kendall would die for Jett, and thats for someone who treats him like shit. I cant even imagaine what Kendall would do for you." Carlos said with a weird smirk.

"He's to good for me." Logan said with a depressed sigh.

Carlos laughed.

"Thats what he says about you 'Logans to good for me' but honestly I think its up to you and Kendall to decided." Carlos said. He sounded so wise to Logan.

"Are you sure your only seventeen?" Logan asked.

"Yup." Carlos said popping the p.

Logan stayed quiet, he was staring down at his lap, tears falling onto his bag.

"I'll leave you to think." Carlos said.

And with that Carlos left, leaving Logan to think.

About Everything.

*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan

Logan was laying in bed, looking up at the ceiling, he was wearing a pair of jogging pants, and a dark blue college T-shirt, when suddenly his home phone rang.

Logan reached over and picked up the phone.

"Logan Mitchell." Logan said.

"Mr, Mitchell?" A warm womans voice said.

"Yes, who is this?" Logan asked politely.

"This is Jennifer Knight, Katelyn and Kendall Knights mother."

Logan sat up in bed like a hot, he cleared his throat.

"Hello Mrs, Knight." he said.

"I was wondering if you were free, not for very long, for about a hour maybe."

"Of course I'm free, I'm always free when it comes to my students. What do you need Mrs, Knight?" Logan said.

"PLease call me Jennifer."

"Yes, okay. How may I help you?" Logan said full at attention.

"I was wondering if you might come over to my house, if its not to much trouble Mr, Mitchell. I really would like to meet you as soon as possible, Camille and Katie are out, and Carlos and Kendall are upstairs, Carlos and Camille are in my care for now, Camille is going home tonight but I still wanna see how she's doing and Carlos is in my care for the rest of the year."

"Sure, Jennifer, thats fine. Just let me change and-"

"Oh no, please come over as you are, I know as much as anyone else that teachers need to relax and such." Jennifer said a smile in her voice.

"Okay well, I'll be over as soon as possible."

Jennifer gave Logan there adress and then Logan was on his way.

Kogan*Kogan*Kogan.

Logan parked his SUV, in front of Kendalls house, it was a nice car, the newest one out and midnight black. He was almost memorized by the house infront of him.

The yard was in perfect shape, the grass a beautiful green, no where as pretty as Kendalls green eyes but still nice, the house was a three story tan house, the steps/porch was made out of bricks, and the lights on the top floor where on, as was the light to what Logan would guess whould be the living room.

Logan opened the door to his car, his feet cooled even threw the material of his man slipper type things...Logan had no idea what they were called he just liked them and knew they were warm.

He pulled the zipper onto his sweat shirt up higher as he walked up the drive way, then up the short walk, then onto the porch looking at the french oak door as he stoped infront of it, Logan stood there for a second before ringing the door bell.

Logan wasnt even waiting for a second before the door was opened and Logan meet the warm eyes of Mrs, Knight, her long red sweeping over her shoulders and a smile on her kind face.

"Hello Mr, Mitchell." Jennifer said kindly.

Logan smiled.

"Please, call me Logan." Logan said.

"Come on in, Logan." Jennifer said, opening the door widder so he could walk into the house, Logan did and he sighed when the warm air hit his skin.

Jennifer closed the door behind him.

"Its so cold out, you must be freezing." Jennifer gushed as she guided him down the hall, at the end of the hal there was a wide wooden stair case.

"Mama Knight who was at the door!" Logan heard Carlos yell.

"Your teacher!" Jennifer yelled back.

"WHICH ONE!" Carlos yelled.

"Come and see, lazy." Jennifer teased.

"I CANT!"Carlos yelled.

"WHY NOT?" Jennifer yelled with a smile.

"I'm LAZY!" Carlos said with a laugh.

"I already knew that, give me a real answer." Jennifer said as she laughed.

"Kendalls doing my homework! I gotta watch him so he doesnt screw me over on purpose!" Carlos said.

"Kendalls doing what!" Jennifer yelled sternly.

"Kendalls helping me with my homework?" Carlos said, thought it sounded more of a question.

"Thanks what I thought I heard." Jennifer said with a grin.

"WHAT TEACHER IS IT!" Carlos yelled.

"COME SEE!" Jennifer repeatead.

They heard Carlos give a over exasperated sigh.

"Your mom is mean!" Carlos whined making sure Jennifer could hear him. Logan knew he was talking to Kendall. and was sure of it when he heard Kendall laugh at his friend.

"I refuse to be pushed around by seventeen year olds." Jennifer said as a come back.

"Does that mean Kendall get to order you around?" Carlos teased as Logan heard him get closer.

"He's my baby, of course." Jennifer said with a light smile.

"I hate you, Kendall. YOU SUCK!" Carlos yelled to his friend in a joking manner.

Carlos was suddenly at the bottom of the stairs, wearing a green t-shirt and a pair of basket ball shorts, looking at Logan with wide eyes.

"Whats are you doing here Logan?" Carlos asked in a shocked voice.

"I needed to talk to him about Katie, Kendall and you." Jennifer said.

"Ohhh, okay." Carlos said with a nod, he was looking at Logan strangly.

"What?" Logan asked.

"You look like a normal person." Carlos said, Logan busted out laughing.

"Just cuz I'm a teacher doesnt mean I'm not normal." Logan saiw with a chuckle.

"Right...anways...Kendall put your homework away where gonna play video games!" Carlos yelled over his shoulder.

"I'm not doing my homework, Carlos! Unlike you I do my homework in my study hall instead of flirting with teachers!" Kendall responded loudly, he must not have known that Logan was in the house.

"Then why has your head been stuck in a book for a hour instead of you doing- I mean helping me with my homework!" Carlos yelled back at his friend.

"I'M READING!" Kendall yelled back.

"But we dont have any English homework!" Carlos yelled.

"Yes we do! We have to read 40 pages by Wednesday!" Kendall said a smirk in his voice.

"Its only Friday!...and you've read the book already!" Carlos said annoyed.

"So? Its better to get a fresh look at it!"

"oVER ACHEIVER!"

'SLACKER!"

"YOU SUCK DICK, KNIGHT!" Carlos yelled, Jennifer didnt even looked fazed that he was swearing.

"ONLY ON MONDAYS!" (1)

"BY THE WAY LOGANS HERE!" Carlos responded.

"No he isnt!"

"Then get your blonde ass down here and see!" Carlos yelled.

There was a huff and then Logan watched as Kendall walked down the stairs, he was wearing black sweatpants and a dark blue t-shirt and the boy stopped half way down the stairs, shock on his face ashe blushed, he walked down the stairs and then literally kicked Carlos in the ass.

"OW!" Carlos yelped.

"You deserve it!" Kendall hissed.

"Boys that enough, go play video games or something." With that Jennifer led Logan into the living room, they sat and talked about Katie and Carlos.

But mostly Kendall.

Jennifer was worried about Kendall making up all the work he had to make up, she asked about his grades and how he was doing in class, if her children were behaving. if they ever caused any problems. Logan had nothing but goo things to say about her children, Katie was passing with a B, Carlos had a B too, while Kendall had a A+, they never caused problems, they behavior was good.

After about a hour Jennifer said she really had nothing else to say, and then she offered Logan some tea or something, Logan politely declinend, not wanting to cause her any trouble.

Jennifer walked him to the door were they meet Kendall and Carlos sat in the hallway.

"What are you too doing?" Jennifer asked them.

"Easdropping." Carlos said with a grin.

Jennifer sighed and then she opened the door for Logan.

"I'll walk you out." Kendall said quickly to Logan as he jumped up.

They all said goodbye and then Kendall walked with Logan to his car, they were both silent until Logan reached his door and Kendall opened his mouth.

"About what I said...I dont actually do that, just so you...know. Not that I would ever not do it." Kendall said. he didnt seem to realize he said the last part.

"About you sucking dick on Mondays?" Logan asked.

"Uh..yeah." Kendall said with a blush.

"That...did the day of the week get chosen at random, or did it mean something?" Logan and Kendall both knew what he was talking about, him and Kendall had had sex on a Monday.

"I...not really." Kendall admitted.

"Well...I gotta go." Logan said quickly opening his door, before he could do something stupid.

Kendall looked a little dissapionted.

"I...bye Logan." Before Kendall could turn around, Logan grabbed his arm and kissed Kendall on the forehead.

"Goodnight, love." Logan whispered agaisnt the soft hair.

And then he shut his door, and he drove off.

Kendall stood in the street. Logan had called him love. Didnt that prove that Logan wanted him? Yes, yes, now he knew Logan really really did actually want him. He was sure.

And he was gonna do something about it.

So...this was good I think. I'm so exited for the next chapter, Kendalls gonna do something crazy...and as I saud last chapter, the chapter after this there gonna get together. and they are. Its gonna be Hot. Anyways I'm feeling better now, turns out my docter is a idiot, theres nothing wrong with my ovaries and that its something else -_- not I have to do even more fucking tests, I'm so pist off about this.  
>Anyways, please please review...next chapter will be up either this weekend or next week, theres not gonna be a long wait. So anyways please review as I said three seconds ago.<p>

Lots of Love,

Sarah


	12. This Feels Right

My Excuse For Not Updating:

Look, I know I said it would be a few days last update, but it took a while to make this what I always wanted it to be, and plus I live in Connecticut, the day before Halloween we had a snowstorm, yes I said snow storm in October, and I lost my Internet for a week.

So this is the most important chapter of this whole entire story, well at least I think so. This was the chapter that inspired this whole intire story, the image of what Kendall does in this chapter gave me inspiration for the plot and everything. I went and re-read this whole story and jesus christ my writing got fucking worse as time went on. The begining was good but then my writing went fucking down hill. Jesus, someone please slap me across the face, someone who loves me do it. God, I'm a horrible writter. This chapter will blow your mine. I'm gonna put my all in it. Also, Logan might come across as a asshole when they talk, but he just wants to protect Kendall.

Kendall woke up really early the next morning, it was so early infact that Kendall got the impression that the whole fricken town was still asleep, everyone else in the house was, Kendall could hear the distant sound of Carlos snoring lightly and Katie never woke up before twelve on weekends and his mom doesnt wake up til she got her nine hours of sleep, seven during the week.

It was still dark in Kendalls room, a light cloudy gray, and he couldnt see any colors as was normal for so early in the morning. The blonde curled up on his bay window, looking out the window to see small snow flakes falling from the skye, it was the first snow fall of the season, Kendalls favorite.

Kendall smiled sadly, he wished Logan was here with him, holding him, kissing him, he's lips would taste like hot choclate, and he would caress his cheek, and kiss his forehead after he was done with his lips then rest his chin on top of his head.

Kendall sighed, hopefully that would happen one day, as long as his plan worked out right.

He couldnt wait until six o'clock rolled around, there was only one person he knew that woke up at six in the morning on a Saturday morning and that was Camille Roberts.

It was only thirty minutes away, thirty minutes until his plan would take a start and would begin. He almost wished he could call right now, but call Camille before six on any given day, exept for Sunday, she sleeps til eight on Sundays, and you were dead, like Dead with a capital fucking DEAD.

Once Dak Zevon had called Camille at five fivty nine in the morning...he was never the same again. He now flinched everytime anyone touched his chest...which made Kendall seriously wonder what the hell Camille had done to him.

Kendall watched the clock, holding back screams of exitment at every single minute went by, he started pacing around five fify, not able to keep still a moment longer, he stared across the room to his cell phoone, then back to his clocl, then back to his phone, all the while anxiety and worry running throught his body.

At five fifty nine, Kendall jumped over to his phone, he picked it up and went to his contacts and found Camille's number, he held his finger over the call button, and the second he saw it was six o'clock he was pressing on the button, holding the phone to his ear and listening.

"Hello?"

It was a happy, cheerful voice voice, a voice that was way to cheerful, and welcoming for so early in the moring, expeically for someone who woke up so early.

"Camille, hey, its Kendall." Kendall said quickly.

"Kendall! What are you doing up so early?" Camille asked, surprised.

"Never mind that. Listen I need your help."

Camille was silent for a beat.

"What do you need?"

KoganKoganKogan

Barely a half a hour later, Kendall was pulling up infront of Camilles house, He parked the Mercedes in the drive way and then quickly ran across the grass, and stopped infront of the front door, he knocked three times, paused, then two times, then paused then four times, which was stupid but Camille insisted on it.

"Whos there?" Camille said in a sing song voice.

"Whos there? Man open the fricken door!" Kendall demanded.

He heard Camille laugh at him and then the door opened with a creak, Camille stood in the door way in her pajamas, which included a tang top that was a hideous peach color, and white pants.

"How do I know its you?" Camille challenged.

"Camille, I swear to god, you have one second to move your ass, or I will cut a bitch."

Camille laughed at him.

"Theres a good agreesive boy. My drama lessons have rubbed off on you." Camille said as she moved out of the way, Kendall walked in and Camille closed the door behind him.

"Of course." Kendall said with a nervous grin.

Camille grabbed his arm and tragged him to her room, she pushed Kendall down so he was sitting on her bed and upserved him.

"I'm going to make you look arisistable." Camille said with a giggle.

"Well, that IS why I came to you." Kendall told her.

"I know. So which part of you do you think is the most appealing?"

"Uh...I dont know." Kendall said with a shrug.

"Mmmmm, I think its your ass and your legs." Camille said with a nod. She went over to her closet and pulled put a mobile rack of clothes.

"Were the hell did you get that?"

"My dads a custome designer, he fives me the shit he doesnt need, or is left over." Camille told him as she went throught the clothes, after a moment she pulled out some black material and threw it at Kendall.

Kendall picked it up and looked at it. It was a pair of black short shorts, like realy really frciken short, the legs of them pairly would cover his ass.

"Camille! What the fuck are theese?" Kendall cried.

"Shorts. There for guys, I checked. And your really really petite, they'll look good on you. Now listen to me and put them on." Camille said with a smirk.

Kendall got up with a frown and stripped off his pants, not even caring that Camille was right there, he put the short shorts on and put them on.

"Sexy." Camille commented.

Kendall rolled his eyes, he went over to the full length mirror and jecked himself out, the black shorts hugged his ass perfectly, and revealed his pale legs. He actually looked really good.

"Okay, I guess they look good. What else do you got, lovie?" Kendall teased.

"I'm looking, now tell me the plan again?" Camille asked as she searched.

"You tell Carlos, Katie and my mom I'm spending the weekend with you, if they come over I went out and I wont be back until late, your parents are visiting your granmother, so tell my mom there out if she calls."

"I KNOW that, I meant the plan that your going to do."

"Oh, I'm gonna go to Logans apartement and seduce him." Kendall said with a nod.

"You dont sound very confident." Camille pointed out.

"Camille, I am not leaving until I get what I want." Kendall said with a smirk.

"Oh,and what is that?" Camille asked.

"Logan."

KoganKoganKogan

Kendall parked the car infront of Logans apartment building, it was almost four o'clock now, it had taken Camille fucking 10 hours until she said he was ready.

He showered like five times, he smelled right, he looked good enought, he ate something, he drank, he was ready to be thres for good 20 HOURS, until he needed something.

He was nervous as he got out of the car, he had changed a few times, the short shorts were now somewhere deep in Camille's closet, now they were going for a new look, to use something else against Logans sexual reactions.

He went to the things that usually puzzed you in to a big apartment complex like this, he knew what number Logan was in S14, now he just had to figure out how to get in.

Kendal jumped a little when the front door opened and someone walked in, Kendall casually cought the door and walked in like he did this every day, the guy at the front desk looked at him with a frown. He was old, around his sixtys, with dark gray hear and deep blue eyes, he looked italian.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm here to see Logan Mitchell, apartement S14." Kendall said with a smile.

"The younge teacher?" the guy asked.

"Yes." Kendall said with a nod.

"Whats your name, younge man?"

"I'm Kendall. Kendall Knight." Kendall said with a nervous smile.

"I'm Marcus Stigliano." Marcus said, offering Kendall his hand, Kendall smiled and took the mans hand.

"Logan is a very good friend of mine, he's a fine younge man, with a big heart." Marcus said.

Kendall smiled.

"I know."

"Well go see him then." Marcus said with a gentle smile.

Kendall pranced over to the elavator, pressing the up button on the elevator, he danced in and then pressed the button to the fourth floor. He nervously walked into that hallway, the hall was dark, the walls black, and the carpets a rich red, it seemend most of the apartments were vacent, and there was alot of empty apartements the closer Kendall go to Logans door.

Kendall stripped off his jacket quickly, reveiling his outfit, he hide it in a supply closet not to fair from Logans apartment.

He stopped infront of it finally and looked at it, the big gold S14 starred back at him. He leanend forward slowly and knocked lightly.

"Who is it?" he heard Logan call.

Kendall just knocked again, he wanted Logan to be surprised.

He heard a exasperated sigh and then Kendall slowly drew closer to the door, he took a deep breath and put on his best suddective look, he heard Logan unlock the door, and then the door slowly opened.

"Who the hell-Kendall."

Logans eyes took in the boys clothes, the white silk stockings that went right above his knees, and the large white button up shirt that went to the begining of his thigh, barely covering his ass, Logans eyes widened.

"Holy shit Kendall." Logan breathed.

"Can I come in?" Kendall asked, like he wasnt practically naked in the brunettes hallway.

Logan grabbed his arm roughly, and pulled him into the apartment, shuting and locking the door behind him, Kendall could tell the brunette was mad, which Kendall had expected.

"What the hell is up with you?" Logan demanded, looking pist.

"I came to talk to you." Kendall said, taking a step closer to him.

"Oh! About what?"

Kendall walked forward so there bodies were pressed together, he wrapped his arms around Logans neck.

"Us." Kendall said simply.

"Us? There isnt any us!" Logan told him, he tried to push Kendall away, but the blonde wouldnt allow it.

"But you want there to be." Kendall said confidently.

"Kendall this is crazy!" Logan cried, but yet he still ran his hands down Kendalls sides, stopping at Kendalls hips.

"Nope, I KNOW you want me. And I want you, whats crazy about that?" Kendall asked.

Logan pushed him away, and he left the room, Kendall quickly followed him, Logan ended up in his living room, Kendall forced the brunette down so he was sitting, and then straddled the olders waist, sitting in his lap.

Logans eyes widened more.

"Kendall...are you naked under this?" Logan asked, pulling on Kendalls shirt.

Kendall smirked.

"Wanna find out?" Kendall asked, running a finger of Logans collar bone.

"Kendall...I...honestly, I would Love to find out...but I cant." Logan said shaking his head.

Kendall's smirk dropped at Logans words, and he frownend.

"Why not?" Kendall asked sadly.

"Kendall, your so younge, practially a baby." Logan said, he wrapped his arms around Kendalls waist as he said this, rubbing the skin of Kendalls thighs

"A baby? I'm sixteen!" Kendall snapped at him.

"And I'm twentyone." Logan said as he sweeped some hair out of Kendalls eyes.

"So! James and Carlos are together, why cant we?" Kendall demanded, sounding like he was going to cry.

"James is twentyone, yes, but I know for a fact Carlos is only about four months away from being eightteen. And how long will it take you to turn eightteen?" Logan asked.

"I'll be seventeen soon." Kendall told him.

"How long?" Logan asked.

"I...Ok I guess its not that soon, but still! Its only until this summer." Kendall said, looking up at Logan with eyes that melted his heart.

"Exactly. Its illegal." Logan said.

"So? You didnt care that it was illegal when you fucked me in your class." Kendall said, as hurt filled his beautiful eyes.

"Kendall...I...you know I want to be with you but-" Logan was cut off when Kendall forced his lips onto the brunettes, Logan gasped as suddenly he was on his back and the almost naked blonde was on top of him. He quickly grabbed Kendalls shoulder and pulled him of him, making the blonde huff in annoyance.

"Kendall...its wrong." Logan said but he didnt stop Kendall when he began to kiss his neck, he let the blonde and let out a husky moan when Kendall started sucking on his skin, Logan groanend and he felt his jeans start to tighten.

"Kendall." he said with a sigh when Kendall pulled back, leaving behind a huge hickey.

"How the hell am I gonna be able to cover that up?" Logan asked, even though secretly, he loved it.

"Theres this thing called MAKEUP, I used it alot after you fucked me, to cover up all the marks." Kendall said.

"Are you trying to use guilt against me?"

"I'll use whatever works to be with you." Kendall told him with wide,serious eyes.

"You dont really want to be with me, you just think you do. Your emotinally attached because I took your virginity." Logan said,hoping it would work, he did want to be with Kendall, more than anything, but Kendall was so younge, so innocent, it wouldnt be right, he felt like he was taking advantage of him.

"No I'm not. I mean at first I was, but now its DIFFERENT, I love you, and its not just because you where the first person I ever sleeped with." Kendall tried to convince him.

"Then why do you?" Logan asked, sounding unsure.

Kendall leanend forward and kissed Logan softly,Logan kissed back, when he and Kendall kissed, hell when they only touched it was magic, chills ran up and down his spin, bliss filled his mind, every kinda cliche thing, fireworks went off, lightning hit him, butterflys filled his stomach.

Logan kissed back and suddenly Kendall was on his back under Logan, he was gripping Kendalls hips tenderly, Kendalls hands fisted locks of his hair.

Kendall pulled away and he had tears in his eyes.

"Do you fell that?" Kendall asked him, emotion in his voice.

"Yes." Logan whispered.

"Thats why. Thats why I love you. You make me feel like no one else has before." Kendall whispered to him, as a single tearran down his pale, cream colored face, Logan whipped a way the tear and kissed the side of Kendalls eye, cetching the next tear with his lips.

Logan cupped Kendalls face, there eyes metting, soft choclate brown, and a dazzling jade colored green.

"I dont want to hurt you." Logan told Kendall, softly.

"As long as your with me nothing can hurt me." Kendall told him.

"It's illegal." Logan reminded him, they could both get in trouble.

"Love has no age, nor a price." Kendall whispered tenderly.

"What about your parents, your sister, Carlos? Dont you worry about what they'll say?"

"We dont have to tell my parents, we dont have to tell anyone if we dont want to. Katie will be happy for me, and at least sh wont tell, Carlos will be estatic and he'd never tell." Kendall assured him.

"Camille?" Logan asked.

"She already knows. She helped me with all of this, and she just about choked with happiness." Kendall admitted gesturing to his outfit.

Logan allowed himself a brief smile, he looked down at Kendall and dipped his head, he lowered his head until his lips were near Kendalls creamy thighs, the breathed on them, his cool breath making Kendalls breath hitch as his hips twitched slightly, he kissed the inside of Kendalls thighs, slow, small trails of tiny kisses up and down.

Kendall sighed happily.

"Logan." he breathed.

Logan kissed farther up, kissing the blonde hips, Kendalls shirt riding up as Logans head moved it, then sucking softly at the area between hip and grion.

Kendall moanend, at the feeling, eyes rolling back in his head.

Logan was giving in, they both knew it, both wanted it, and now they had it. Had what they had wanted since the first day of school, since the first time they had had sex, they finally had each other, could finally be together. It had been so simple, a simple decision that had caused them both agony and pain, but it had all been worth it, beacuse now they had each other, could love each other, be together.

Kendall ran his hands threw Logans hair with a musical sigh.

Logan sat up and Kendall was suddenly on him, his Lega tight around Logans waist, his bare area pressing against Logans body throught his dark blue college T-shirt. Logan suddenly jerked them both up so Logan was standing and Kendall was still clinging to him tightly.

Logan thrust there lips together as he blindy brought Kendall deeper into his apartement, when they got to the hall, Logan slammend Kendall into the wall roughly, taring at Kendalls clothes, attaching Kendalls neck with his lip.

Kendalls hips jerked up as his legs wrapped tighter around Logans waist.

Kendall blindy played with Logans belt, groaning in frustrashion and pleasure, he almost screamend with joy when he finally got the belt unhooked, he quickly untied Logans jeans, revealing black boxers, Kendalls whined when Logan pulled his hands away, pining his wrists against the wall.

"Logan." he groanend, bucking his hips.

Logan smirked, as he wiggled himself out of his jeans, kicking them off when they stopped at his ankles. He let Kendalls hands go and then carried Kendalls down the rest of the hall, stopping at the door at the end of the hall, he left the door open as they entered the room, and Kendall was suddenly being thrown onto the bed, it was big and soft, much better then a hard ass desk in his opinion.

Logan was on him before he had a second thought, he took of his own shirt, and threw it to the side, he ripped Kendalls shirt off of him, Logan stopped to look at Kendalls body in admirament.

Pale body glisaning in the light, creamy thighs and rounded hips, slender legs, willowy body, cock at full attention, cheeks pink, hair golden, eyes a bright green.

Logan let out a moan and he got even harder, if that was possible.  
>go Kendall grabbed the hem of Logans boxers and pulled them off, releasing Logans hard, acheing cock, he leanend forward and licked at the pre-cum ozzing out of tip, Logan groanend and bucked his hips, causing his dick to sweep against Kendalls face, Kendall blushed and leanend in slowly, taking the head of Logans cock inbetween his lips.<p>

Logan couldnt take his eyes off of Kendalls head, he had imagainend the blonde doing this a million times, and now he finally got to see it, Kendalls slowly took Logan in deeper, stopping when Logans cock was half way in his mouth letting out a gag, Logan rubbed his back threw his own pleasure, trying to relax him, silently telling him it was okay if he couldnt go any further, Kendall gave him a stubborn look throught his bangs and then continued to take Logan in til Logan was balls deep into Kendalls mouth.

Kendall bobbed his head up and down, sucking hard, and scrapping his teeth of the sensitive skin, swearling his tongue over Logans tip, Logan was moaning softly, whispering Kendalls name over and over again.

Logan suddenly got an a idea in his head when he felt the fmailier curl in his stomach,he grabbed Kendalls head and pulled the blonde off his dick, Kendall looked up with a worried expression.

"I wanna come on your face." Logan said in a low, husky voice, he was new it was sick, desterbing, expeically with someone who was so younge, so innocent,but somehow that made him want that even more.

Kendall maonend and took Logans cock in his hands, jerking him off with a slow agonising pace, with Logans dick right in front of his face. Logan suddenly came, moaning Kendalls name loudly, rope after rope cum spluttering on Kendalls face, it was in his hair, on his cheeks, Kendall licked the cum off his lips, and cum shined in his thick, golden eyelashes, it was probably the hottest thing Logan had ever scene and Logan had seen ALOT in his days.

Kendalls wipped his fingers across his face, licking the cumof his fingers and repeating the action until it was all gone.

"You taste good." Kendall told him with a blush.

Logan smirked and pushed Kendall so he was on his back, sprawled put over Logans black bed sheets, he crawled on top of Kendall and kissed him hungrily, he wanted to make love to Kendall, but he wasnt exaclty sure if Kendall wanted to, as well.

Logan kissed down Kendalls neck, biting at the soft skin, Kendall moanened at the feeling of Logans teeth digging into his flesh.

"Harder." he groanend.

Logan was a little surprised but did as he was told, biting harder on Kendalls collar bone, Kendall let out a stangled cry and then thrust his ass down on Logans member.

"Logan-Fuck Logan please-I I need y-you." Kendall begged, helplessly.

Logan smirked.

"You need me?" Logan teased, thrusting his hips up.

"YES! Oh Logan, yes! Please Logan please!" Kendall whined, jerking his hips down, trying to get friction, Logan grabbed Kendalls hips and held them down, making Kendall let out a whin of both annoyance and pleasure, the blonde loved the dominance that was coming off the brunette in waves.

"I need to stretch you first." Logan reminded the blonde.

"No, I did it when I was driving here." Kendall panted out.

Logan looked at the blonde in shook.

"You...stretched yourself...in the car...while you were driving?" Logan asked.

Kendall nodded, and Logan moanend to himself, imagaining the sexy sight.

"I almost want to ask you to do to yourself right now, so I can watch...but I want you WAY to much for waiting." Logan spread Kendalls legs slowly leaveing the stockings on Kendalls legs, he found them really sexy, the way they went to beautifully with the color of Kendalls creamy thighs, he lined himself up with Kendalls entrance, staring into Kendalls eyes, the mood changed in a moment, it went to hot and steamy, coming on each others faces and biting, to loving looks and sweet touches in a fraction of a quarter second.

He cupped Kendalls face, then kissed the blonde tenderly as he pushed past the still tight ring of muscles, Kendall whimpereda little in pain, but relaxed once Logan was fully inside of him, and the brunette paused.

"This feels..." Logan couldnt find the right words.

"Right." Kendall finished for him.

Logan nodded. "Are you okay?" Logan whispered.

Kendall smiled. "Oh yeah."

Logan smiled back briefly before, he started to move, he wanted everything to be sweet and gentle, he wanted Kendall to forget all the roughness and discomfort from last time, and Logan was pleased with the look purse bliss on Kendalls face as they made love.

He rested his forehead against Kendalls as he thrusted into the blonde, Kendall was moaning loudly already, holding Logans shoulder in a dealth grip as pleasure filled throught his body, and took of his body.

"Oh Logan." Kendall cried, pushing back down on Logans member, Logan felt so amazing inside of him, so huge, so hot, the way he moved and hit his prostate at every right moment.

"Kendall." Logan groanend, Kendall felt so amazing around him, he was so fricken warm, it was like his dick was melting, and he was so tight, Logan had been with tones of people but no one had the effect on him the way Kendall did.

Kendall was trying to keep up with Logans hard, fast thrusts, and for the most part he was doing extremly well, his little body shook with the pleasure that was shaking him to the core.

"Harder!" Kendall cried, throwing back his head with a scream, the pleasure was to intense he could barely move, his hips collapsed against the bed sheets, letting Logan pound into him freely.

Logan did as he was asked, picking up the pace, the way Kendall wanted it, all he wanted was to please Kendall, that was pleasure enough for him.

"Logan! Oh god Logan!" Kendall screeched.

"Fuck Kendall." Logan cried loudly, the room was filled with the noise of there passion, Kendall clawed at Logans back wildly, eyes looking almost crazed.

He needed more, so much more, all of it. He knew at that moment he wanted this, no needed this for the rest of his life, wanted Logan to be the only one to fuck him, to make love to him, touch him, he needed the brunette, he was like a drug.

He wrapped his legs around Logans waist, bringing Logan deeper inside of him, he let out a scream at the feeling.

"Faster!" He yelled, beucking his hips.

Logan did as asked, he grabbed Kendalls hips and held them down, blowing into the delicate blonde belowe him, this moment was magical, like there souls were totally connected, they knew what each other wanted without even having to ask, Logan knew Kendall wanted to be totally dominated, and Kendall knew Logan wanted him to be totally submissive, and they both easily fit into these rolls, because that was what they wanted.

"O-O-Oh fuck Logan, I'm so close!" Kendall cried out, he refused to close his eyes, he wanted to see Logan for every moment of this, and he was pleased to see Logan staring back at him.

"M-me too." Logan stuttered out.

Kendall came first, the hard thrusting and the look from Logan too much for his delicate, small body to handle, he tumbled over the edge without his cock being touched once, screaming Logans name at the top of his lungs.

Logan was quick to follow, crying out Kendalls name, he collpased on top of Kendall, cum covering there bodies, Logan rested his head against Kendalls neck, totally exhausted, Kendall ran his fingers throught Logans sweat soaked hair. When he gainend enough strength he pulled out of Kendall gently, rolling on to his back.

Kendall looked at Logan hesitantly, he so muchly wanted to cuddle up to Logan but he wasnt sure if that was okay.

Logan looked over at Kendall, reading his mind as he held out his arms, Kendall smiled and cuddled with Logan, his arms wrapped around Logans torso and his head on Logans chest, listening to his heart, Logan wrapped his arms around Kendalls middled and stroked his back, resting his head against Kendalls soft hair.

"Logan?" Kendall whispered hesitantly,when he was a moment away from sleep.

"Yes." came Logans soft reply.

"I love you." Kendall whispered with a blush.

There was moments pause.

"I love you too, Kendall."

Kendall smiled softly, tears of joy in his eyes, he had been waiting for this moment where he felt complete, like he belonged, where he could be himself, who he really was and be loved for it.

He was with Logan, the love of his life, and somehow Kendalls knew they would always be together, somehow, no matter what.

And it felt right.

He was with his soulmate...

His true love.

So...I hope this didnt suck as much as I thought, I was blusing the whole time I was writing this, I'm so emmbaressed about some of the stuff Kendall and Logan did, not becasue its emmbaressing, because I actually wrote it. I cant believe myself, I'm sorry Luis if this was to graphic for you. I hope I didnt scarre you for life. I might have scarred myself, but in a really really fucking good way. I hope you guys liked it.

Please PLease PLEASE eview it would mean so much.

All my love,  
>Sarah.<p>


	13. Waking Up In His Arms

So...hi? I'm sorry I havent updated this story, but I'm home today since I'm having a surgery yesterday at, well technically its not 'surgery' there just calling it that because they have to knock me out, so to them I guess it is technically surgery? Whatever anyways, I'm sorry I havnt been updating, and since you all are lovely little readers and voted on my poll, I WONT run Kendall over with a bus...thought if you havent voted yet theres still a possibilatie, hahahahhhaha, if you couldnt tell I was going for Gustavo's evil laugh...I didnt succeed? Well screw you then I'm gonna go cry cuz I suck, OH and this is offically my longest fic ever, My Angel was my longest at twelve chaps, but now its thirteen, and OH MY FUCKING GOD, I got the new BTR CD, ELEVATE! I already have favrite songs, I love Love me Love me, I was running around my house singing it yesterday,"Love Love me, say that you love me,I know your ready' I'm pretty sure it goes like that, and Elevate, oh my god 'Elevate a little higher!" I love that song, oh and I love Invisible,  
>, and Oh mt fucking god, I LOVE Show Me,they sounded so FUCKING HOT I couldnt fucking help but like purr, that was weird, my number one favrite song, is Cover Girl, It made me CRY! Seriously I just layed on my bed and cried for like fifteen minutes, then I stopped and then Invisible started and I started crying AGAIN, Big Time Rush owes me some new Mascara, I had that stupid black makeup all over my hands and running down my face! I seriously just wanna make a Twitter just to tell them that, I'm crazy people, seriously If I had had a Twitter yesterday I would have told them they need to bye me new Mascara, and I would have been serious, I'm crazy, they would be scared of me, I cant ever meet them If I did after I got over my shyness I would say some crazy shit like I would say to Logan 'Why wont you just fuck Kendall already, you both know you want it!' then I would slap James and tell him to stop being so pretty, I would hug Carlos and squeal how much I love him, and if Logan and Kendall didnt work out, most likely I would ask Kendall to marry me, and if they did I would be like "Yes! I knew it! I fucking knew it! I told you all they were secretly in love with each other, but you didnt believe me! I KNEW IT!" Then I would make sure Logan is dominant and lock them in a closet so they could freely have sex, then if there was time, I would work on the whole Jarlos thing, Kogan is my first prioratie, its my lifes mission to get them together! See I told you I'm crazy, I can see like half of you baking away right now, looking scared! Dont run away, join me and my Kogan mission!Lol, I'm weird but if I wasnt I couldnt be a Kogan lover, I'm hyper right now hence why I'm making a extra long authors note filled with stupid things and bothering everyone! Lmao, okay I'll shut up now, have fun with the new chapter.<p>

Kendall woke up slowly, golden eyelashes slowly fluttering open as he let out an adorable yawn, and then snuggled back in to whatever he was laying on before.

Wait, this did not feel like a pillow, it was way to firm and hard, even though it was extremly comfortable.

Kendall looked up threw his eyeslashes to see it was Logan, he was still asleep, his mouth slightly open and his nose twitching ever sixteenth breath. Kendall smiled, and re wrapped his arms around Logans body, resting his head back over Logans chest and listening to the gentle beat of Logans heart.

Thump Thump Thump Thump.

Kendall sighed happily as tipped his head up to look at Logan as he slepped, thinking to himself.

He was actually kind of worried, he worried that maybe Logan would freak out again when he saw Kendall naked in his arms, in his bed, or that Logan would laugh in his face and tell him he was a easy fuck, or maybe Logan would peal the small blonde off of him and tell him to go home,or try, yet again, to change his mind.

He took a calming breath and snuggled deeper into Logans skin, the brunettes heat and heart beat calming him down.

He closed his eyes and tangled his hand in the sheet covering Logans and his body, his breath was weird, it took him a moment to realize he was having a milled anxiety attack, it was no big deal, he had them all the time, the blonde held way to much stress for someone so small and delicate.

He looked at the sheets in his hand, frowning.

How many people had layed in theese very sheets with Logan? How many had been in this bed before him? Howmany others had had Logan inside of them?

Kendall was guessing alot, the brunette was dripping with sex appeal, everything about the brunettes movements was sexual and seductive, thoose brown eyes could make anyone hard,  
>and that smirk, jesus chrit, that smirk came from a guy who knew he was good in bed, from tones of practice.<p>

He wondered suddenly if he was attractive, he had never really though about it before, because he never really cared.

But the truth was the blonde was gorgeous, beautiful. His body was so slender, and small, his hips so rounded and his thighs so creamy. Thoose muscles that were delicate pressing against his vanilla like skin, the way his golden hair covered the beautiful head, the way his full pink lips, always seemend to be slightly pouted, the way his round green eyes,  
>resembled spring leaves, or jade stones, or emeralds, they were so alive and bright. The way everything about him was so delicate, his perfect pert ass that Logan already had a obsession over.<p>

He shrugged and relaxed, settling deeper into Logans body.

He was happy, it was odd to think he had never been REALLY REALLY actually happy before now, but Logan just...Logan just completed him.

Kendall jumped a little when he felt Logan shift under him, he looked up to see Logans eyelashes fluttering, he smiled nervouly and shifted, so he was laying on his stomach and his chin was resting on Logans chest.

Kendall stopped brathing when Logans eyes suddenly opened, he looked at the nervous looking blonde on him with a light smirk.

Logan hummed a little and pulled Kendall up so they where face to face, he kissed the blondes lips tenderly, ,making Kendall sight happily, neither of them seemend to mind the intense string of morning breath in each others mouths. (1)

Kendall smiled softly when Logan pulled away, the brunette was grinning at the blonde.

"Hi." Kendall said.

Logans grinned widened.

"Hey baby."

Kendall blushed at the term of affection, he liked it when Logan called him something sweet like that, and he LOVED being called baby, there was just something about being called that that made Kendall wanna giggle and squeal.

Logan ran his hand threw his own hair, messing up the sleep hair he was already sporting.

Kendall smiled and crawled on to Logans lap, a smile on his face as he heard Logan groan softly, Kendall giggled and kissed Logans.

Logan pulled Kendall down so the blonde was on top of him, as they started making out, Kendalls breath was already coming out in puffs as he moved his lips against the brunettes roughly as he tried to convince Logans tongue to give his tongue dominance, but of course Logans tongue had to be difficult and use that advantage it was stronger against his own, Kendall whined as they continued there war of teeth and tongue.

Logan chuckled against Kendalls lips and then stopped fighting, allowing the blonde to take charge, Kendall squealed with delight and eagrly mapped out Logan mouth, he tugged at Logans hair as Logans hands cupped his ass, they where still naked Kendall suddenly noticed, so he rocked his hips forward into Logans, they both groanend into each others mouths, suddenly Kendall was being flipped over onto his back and Logan was in control, he held Kendalls wrists down as he grounded there hard on's together.

Kendall moanend as Logan's actions started picking up speed, they both were lost in the feel of the other body against each others, they came onto each other at the same time, Kendall letting out a strangled whin and Logan groaning.

Logan rolled off of Kendall, looking slightly amused.

"What?" Kendall asked, cuddling up to Logans side.

Logan smirked, and wrapped a arm around Kendalls waist.

"We cant seem to behave ourselves already." Logan said with a chuckle.

"Well I cant help it. Your so gorgeous." Kendall said with a smile.

Logan hummed and kissed at Kendalls neck, softly nipping at the warm flesh.

"Your so aristable, I cant keep my hands off of you." Logan muttered.

Kendall giggled and pecked Logan on the lips, Logan kissed him back before he could fully pull away and then they were making out again, Kendalls hands gripping the back of his head and Logan had one of his hands gripping one of the slim little hips.

Logan pulled away shaking his head.

"We seriously have to get out of bed now, if we dont I dont think I'll ever let you leave." Logan muttered, sounding complelty serious.

"Mmmmm, I dont think I would mind that." Kendall said, truthfully.

"Me neither, but I susspect you want to be able to walk next week, right?" Logan asked with a smirk.

Kendall blushed.

Logan chuckled and kissed Kendalls forehead.

"Your so adorable."

In the back of his mind, Kendall remembered when people said that it used to drive him insane, but when Logan said it, he felt extremly pleased and giddy.

"Thanks Logie." Kendall said absentmindly.

"Did you just call me Logie?" Logan asked, smiling.

"Did I?" Kendall asked, a little emmbaressed.

"Yeah...I like it." Logan said with a grin.

"Me too, Logie." Kendall said, grinning back at Logan.

"But you cant call me that in class, dear." Logan teased him.

"And if I do? Will you punish me?" Kendall teased back.

Logan hummend and grabbed at Kendalls ass making him squeal in surprise.

"I just might." Logan said.

Kendall smilled and cuddled into Logans neck.

"Logan?" Kendall said softly.

"Yeah baby?"

"I love you." Kendall whispered.

Logan smiled.

"I love you too, Kendall."

Kogan Kogan Kogan

It was about noon, then. Logan had finally dragged Kendall out of bed at eleven, since they had taken a hour nap after they had had a little 'fun.' They had shared a shower both of them giggling and smiling and sharing sweet kisses, both laughing as they tried to make sure Kendalls sore ass didnt touch anything.

The blonde had stupidly forgot his clothes at Camilles house, and after Logan had gotten dressed first he went down to the lobby gotten his mall and picked up Kendalls coat from the closet he had hidden it in, he then went back to find Kendall sitting on his newly changed sheats, he sat curled up into the large white towel looking like a little angel with his wet hair and wide child like eyes.

Logan then tried to find something to fit Kendalls 'bony ass' as Logan had joked.

The blonde ended up in a pair of the brunettes boxers and a collegs sweathsirt that stopped at his upper thighs, so he looked extremly small and innocent as he padded around Logans apartment.

Logan was making them lunch, and Kendall stomach growled as the smell of grilled chicken wafted threw the apartment, Kendall went to the kitchen to see Logan at the stove, flipping chicken breast.

"You like chicken?" Logan asked him.

Kendall nodded then hopped up onto the counter.

"So let me get this straight, your gorgeous, smart, sweet, have a great job, know what you want to do with you life, likes kids from what I've seen so far, your AMAZING in bed,  
>AND you can cook. How are you not taken?"<p>

Logan grinned.

"Well I can be if you want to take me." Logan offered.

"Are you asking me to..."

"Be my boyfriend? Yeah pretty much."

Kendall screched and jumped on to Logan (who had moved away from the stove), he wrapped his legs around Logans waist and schrieked "YES!" before kissing the brunette hard on the mouth, Logan chuckled against the blonde lips before kissing back softly, after a moment he pridded Kendall off of him and settled him down on the counter.

"Settle down little one, no need to jump my bones now." Logan laughed.

Kendall smiled with a giddy squeal, making Logan look at him in adorment.

Before either of them could speak they heard Logans cell phone ring in the distance.

"Can you check who that is for me?" Logan asked Kendall.

Kendall nodded and danced off to Logans room, picking his cell phone of the bed side table, he saw JAMES flash across the screen.

"Its James." Kendall called.

"You can answer it if you want!" Logan called back.

"OKAY!"

Kendall opened the teachers phone.

"Hello?"

"This is so not Logan, who is this?" James asked.

"Kendall." Kendall said.

"Oh hey Kendall, so I'm guessing you and Logan-" James was cut off by someone screaming in the background.

"Is that Kendall! TELL HIM I SAID HI!"

Kendall was beyond shoked to hear his friends voice.

"Calm down you crazy ass, I'll just put it on speaker." James said, Kendall guessed he put the phone on speaker because suddenly his ear was filled with Carlos voice.

"HEY KENDALL! HEY HEY HEY ASK LOGAN IS HIS PHONE HAS SPEAKER THEN THE FOUR OF US CAN TALK!"

Kendall rubbed at his ear, his friend was hyper, and Carlos got so loud when he was hyper that some times Kendall wanted to strangle him to shut him up.

"Okay.'

Kendall made his way into the kitchen, still rubbing his ear.

"Carlos wants to know if you can out your phone on speaker because he wants all four of us to talk."

Logan laughed and took the phone from Kendall, out it on speaker and then rested it on the counter.

"Hey Carlos, James." Logan greeted.

"HI LOGAN! Oh my god Kendall why are you at Logans!"

"Because he seduced me and made me admit I wanted to be with him, so now we are." Logan said,ruffling Kendalls hair.

Carlos burst out laughing.

"Kendall being SEDUCTIVE! Jesus christ, how'd he manage that?"

"By sucking my neck and sitting and bouncing around in my lap with silk stockings."

Carlos laughed.

"Is that Camilles idea?" James asked.

"No, she just helped me found the clothes I wanted, all the seduction came from me using my adorablilatie."

"I thought you hated being called adorable." Carlos said.

"Logans allowed too." Kendall said kissing Logans check.

"Everyone thinks your adorable, even I do and thats weird." Carlos said seriously.

"Only to you, so what are you doing at James's?" Logan asked.

"I was lonely without Kendall, and then I started thinking about James, then I got horny then I told Mama Knight and said I was at Camilles like Kendall and went to James house and demaneded for him to fuck me." Carlos said, seriously. "Which he did, very well."

"Aww thanks babe."

"Carlos please never say Mama Knight and horny in the same sentence ever again." Kendall said seriously.

Carlos decided to ignore that and said something extremly emmbaressing to Kendall, and amusing to James and Logan.

"So hows the teach in bed, Kenny? Did he rock your little world?"

Kendall blushed as he heard James snicker and Logan smirked.

"Yeah baby did I rock your world?" Logan asked in a husky voice, he grabbed Kendalls ass from behind after he had turnend off the stove.

Kendall shuddered and moanend.

"Yes." he breathed.

"Well you kids go have fun." James said, he hung up and so did Logan.

Logans smirked and went to go for the stove but Kendall grabbed his arm, and before he knew it him and Kendall were making love on the kitchen floor, there food forgotten as they got lost in each others.

Oh yeah.

This was gonna be a long weekend.

So I hope this pleased you guys, and oh my fucking good did I tell you yet how much I love my new Big Time Rush CD, I did? Well your gonna hear more, Jesus Christ I love it with all my heart and never wanna let it go, I wanna die with this album, I wanna marry it, and HOLY SHIT they sound so fucking sexy when they sing, I swear my whole mind glazes over, I just wanna scream they sound so hot, jesus!  
>Anyways, someone asked me what Carlos and James were doing, and I hope this made it clear they were havin some fun, Next chapter is gonna be hilarious.<p>

Please review

LOTS OF LOVE,  
>Sarah.<p>


	14. Sunday

What the hell is up with me updating this week! I've already updated, this one, IILWAR, AND NSLY already, so its like what the fuck? I never update like this, probbaly cuz I'm sick.  
>Doesnt it seem like I'm always sick? Cuz I am, I have a cold, or the flu or some shit like that. This is random and shirt but thats the way I wanted it, the next chapter will actually be funny.<p>

Sunday:

It was sunday night, and Kendall wished he didnt have to leave, Logan had romanced him all weekend, he made him every single meal exept for sunday lunch (they had pizza since Logan had already made him breakfast), and it was always really really fucking good, and Logan would feed it to him and he would feed Logan, which made them crack up, while Kendall sat in Logans lap, since the blonde refused to be away from the brunette for to long, they stayed up on Saturday night and cuddled and sat on Logans couch, watching moives and giving each other sweet kisses, and after ward Logan had made love to him again, it was like the fifth time they had done it that day, but neither of them minded. They simply couldnt keeo there hands off one another, almost two months of sexual tension and frustration had done that to them.

Then Sunday morning Logan had made him breakfast in bed, which made the blonde giggle and he insisted on Logan sharing it with him, and then after that Logan had said he had to buy some pizza, and when Logan came back, sure he had pizza but he also had a dozen red roses and had given them to Kendall, saying there beauty had reminded him of the blonde, then Logan had kissed him sweetly and told Kendall he loved him.

The practically pranced around naked all day, Logan thought it would easier since every time they put clothes on they just ended up ripping them off ten minutes later, so they lay in Logan bed the rest of the day after lunch after some fun, and they held each other and talked. Just talked, to get to know each other more.

Logan learnend Kendalls favrite colors where blue and black and he loved the soloar system, his favrite book was the Da Vinci Code, that he loved Johnny Depp and thought he was hot, and Logan teased him about having a fetish for older man, he found out Kendall could speak German and knew sign language, and he wanted to learn French, Kendall told him about all the awards he had won in school and how his science fair projects where 'kick ass' and he always won and had been in the newspaper a few times. Kendall either wanted to be a docter or a writer, he wasnt sure yet.

Kendall learnend Logans favrite colors where black and green and he lobed green eyes, his favrite book was To Kill A Mocking Bird thought the Da Vinci Code was a close second,  
>he was in the drama and math club when he was younger and for about his whole life he had wanted to be a docter, but in senior year he had found his true calling, Teaching, when he had voulentered to work with disabled children, he loved it and he loved the kids he worked with and desided teaching was what he really wanted to do.<p>

They stayed off of touchy subjects. Well really one subject.

Logans past sexual partners.

It was a silent understanding, Kendall didnt want to hear about it or think it about and Logan accepted that, because he was with Kendall now and the blonde was all he needed,  
>thought Logan was interested in Kendalls past love life.<p>

"I...mmm I've actually had a few boyfriends before." Kendall admitted with a blush.

"Oh really?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"Uh-huh. They never really lasted long." Kendall told Logan.

"And why is that?" Logan asked.

"They were annoying and rude and where assholes." Kendall said seriously.

Logan chuckled.

"I thought your sister mentionend once you never had a boyfriend?' Logan said, rasiing his eyebrows.

"Oh, well Katie never knew about them actually. She was just so pussy about the whole boyfriend thing, I didnt want to get her all exited."

"Thats actually makes alot of sense. Do they go to your school?"

"Yes, actually. I believe you have one of them as a student. Darren Winters?" Kendall asked.

"That kid with the red hair is that ridiclously tall?"

"Yeah. The other two are Coll Sanders and and Jared Anderson." Kendall said, nose scrunching up.

"So who broke up with who?" Logan asked, curiously.

"I broke up with Darren and Jared, and Coll broke up with me."

"Why?"

"Darren asked me out in freshman year when Camille outed me, he was just plan fucking rude and he wasnt polite and he always started trouble, with me and everyone else, so after like two months I broke up with him, and Jared was an asshole, he never respected me at all and he always treated me like shit, so after a month I dumped him, a few months later Coll asked me out, and then he broke up with me becasue I wouldnt have sex with him." Kendall said rolling his eyes.

"Well they sounded pleasent." Logan said sarcstically.

Kendall snorted, and then Logan asked Kendall who his first kiss was.

"Carlos, actually." Kendall said.

"Carlos?" Logan asked, looking a little jealous.

"Yeah, we where tweleve Logie, it didnt mean anything. We where just emmbaressed because we hadnt ever kissed anyone and everyone else had, so we jst did it to get it over with."  
>Kendall said with a shrug.<p>

"I guess I cant be jealous, Ive made out with James when we were drunk before."

"Oh." Kendall said, jealousy rubbing threw him, he shrugged and then turnend so Logans chest was pressed up against his back, he rested his head on Logans bicep as he played witb the sheet.

"Aw, are you jealous?" Logan cooed.

Kendall pouted.

"No."

Logan chuckled and kissed the back of the blondes neck, making him sigh happily.

"No need to be jealous baby, I dont love James, I love you, plus your a much better kisser."

Logan was suddenly on his back with a serious looking Kendall on top of him.

"You better not be just saying that to make me feel better." Kendall said

Logan wrapped his arms around Kendalls naked body and kissed him softly, Kendalls lips where like velvet against his own, and the boys movements where soft and sweet against Logans own lips.

"Mmmmm, so soft." Logan muttered.

"What is?" Kendall asked.

"You." Logan said with a smirk.

"Isnt that a bad thing?" Kendall asked.

"No, I like how soft you are." Logan layed Kendall so they where facing on another and peppered kisses along Kendalls neck.

"Everything about you is soft. Your skin. Your hair. Your lips. And everything about youis so small. Your face. Your hands. Your hips. Your thighs. Your-"

"You better stop there." Kendall said sternly.

Logan laughed and then making Kendall jump wrapped his hand around Kendalls cock.

Kendall moanend as Logans started jerking him off, he was whimpering as Logan ran his thumb over the top of Kendalls dick, Kendall was whining as he thrusted his hips into Logans hand, Logan lowered his head and licked a clean line up Kendalls cock.

"Such a pretty cock." Logan teased.

Kendall glared at him as he moanend out the brunettes name, hips stuttering, as he came, maoning Logans name like a prayer.

"I love it when you come." Logan said with a smirk.

"Mmmmm." Kendall hummed still in his after shock of pleasure.

"You looks so fucking gorgeous, the way you whimper and your body shakes."

Kendall whimpered as he opened his eyes, his eyes siuddenly locked on the clock.

"Aww." Kendall said with a pout.

"What?"

"I'm gonna have to go soon, Its getting late."

"Okay." Logan said with a nod.

"I dont wanna leave." Kendall said with a blush.

"I dont want you to leave either baby." Logan told him.

Kendall just sighed and kissed Logan once.

"Can you help me find my stuff?" Kendall asked as he crawled out of bed.

They both where running around Logans house in a matter of minutes, they had found Kendalls coat and white shirt and finally his white stockings which where someone how wedged in between the couch in Logans living room.

"I dont think I'll be able to wear this home." Kendall said with a smile.

Logan grabbed a pair of his sweatpants and his favrite black T-shirt and told Kendall to put them on.

"You sure Logie, this is your favrite shirt?"

"Its going with my favrite person."

After a few minutes neither of them could string it out any longer and Kendall had to leave, he wrapped his arms around Logans neck and kissed Logans sweetly as Logan cupped his hips.

"I love you." Kendall whispered.

"I love you too,baby."

This is just randome and short as I said, also I have a new poll, its not the one you guys already voted on its bran new, like I posted it a hour or two ago, its very important so please PLEASE go anser it.

Lots of Love Sarah. 


	15. The Ending

This is the last chapter to this story, I realized all theese stories have been giving me to much stress, so I decided this is just gonna be one huge ass ending chapter and then I dont have to worry about updating this story anymore, one thing out of the strees count, but dont worry I would never leave you all with a shitty ending, I love you all to much , it has a little drama in it, of course, with just a whole lot of fun packed in, I didnt wany any more major drama cuz I think they've already been threw enought so just a little bit.

Carlos was already home when Kendall got there around seven, the Latino was laying on the couch in the living room and texting someone...Kendall guessed it was James, thought Kendall thought that was stupid, they had just been together that morning, but...if he actually thought about it, he missed Logan already, and they had only been apart for half a hour.

Yeah he needed some mental help.

Camille waa there to, legs folded under her as she stared at the Tv with a bored look, she was clealy waiting for Kendall, which made Kendall roll his eyes at the girls insanity.

"Hey guys." Kendall greeted.

All there heads snapped up, Camilles face brightenend up as she ran up to Kendall and grabbed his arm, pulling him to the couch and making Carlos sit up so the blonde was plopped inbetween them, Carlos was grinning widely at the blonde as Katie just looked confused.

"Katies out with Tyler, now tell us details!" Camille demanded, slapping Kendalls hip.

"Ow ow, stop that, sensitive." Kendall hissed, rubbing his hips with a hiss.

"Damn you guys fucked that hard." Carlos said.

"Logans a real animal." Kendall said as he stood up, he pulled up Logans shirt to show off the bruises on his hips in the shape of hands.

"Where were you doing it when that happened?" Camille asked.

"Coffee table." Kendall said as he sat back down.

"Didnt that hurt? The bruises, I mean." Carlos said.

"Not when we where doing it..afterwards it hurt like a bitch, though he gave me a massage afterwards to make up for it." Kendall said with a smile.

"He gave you a massage?" Camille asked.

"Uh-huh. But that wasnt the only time. He gave me a back massage after we did it on the kitchen floor after we got off the phone with James and Carlos, then he gave me one for the coffee table as I said...mmmm then when the previews to the moive where giving last night, Uh...oh then he gave me another back massage this morning, then a neck massage after lunch."  
>Kendall said, with a blush.<p>

"Well you did spend the whole weekend on your back." Carlos said, Kendall punched him in the arm.

"I did not! We only did it...okay we did it alot, but thats not the point!" Kendall said, cheeks turning dark red.

"How many times would you guess?" Camille asked.

"I...once when I got there...five times one saturday, then once during the night...once sunday morning...four more times...then there was...damn...like fourteen times."  
>Kendall said with wide eyes.<p>

"Damn,bro, thats like a months worth of sex right there!" Carlos said with wide eyes.

"There was alot of sexual tension and frustration from the last two months!" Kendall cried.

"Sure there was." Camille mocked.

"And him walking around naked all this morning didnt help, and then he got me roses with lunch and then for the rest of today we just layed in bed, and Oh my god I'm such a fucking slut!" Kendall cried, eyes huge.

"Maybe just a little." Carlos teased.

"How are you not sore!" Camille asked.

"Oh trust me, my ass burns like a mother fucker, and tommorow it'll be worse." Kendall said as he pulled out his phone, quickly going threw his contacts.

"Who you textin?" Carlos asked as he watched the blonde hurridly type of the keys.

"Logan."

Kendall: Do you think I'm a slut?

"What did you say?" Carlos asked.

"Shhhh." Kendall hushed as he looked at the phone in his hands, waiting it to vibrate to signal he got a text, but instead music started playing.

(Do you ever think of, what you re standing at the brink of Feel like giving up, but you just can t walk away And night after night, always trying to decide Are you gonna speak out or get lost in the crowd Do you take a chance or stay invisible?)

Kendall answered his phone with surprise.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Babe what the hells up with this text you sent me?" Logan demanded.

"It means what it says." Kendall said, rolling his eyes, even thought he knew Logan couldnt see him.

"Why would you think your a slut?' Logan asked.

Kendall got up, leaving Carlos and Camille behind so they couldnt hear his and Logans conversation, he sat on the hard wood steps.

"Cuz, Camille and Carlos asked me how many times we did it, cuz Carlos said I spended the whole weekend on my back and then Camille asked me and then I said fourteen-"

"Fifteen." Logan said.

"What?"

"We did it fifteen times." Logan clarified.

Kendall groanend.

"Okay now I really am a slut."

Logan chuckled.

"Your not a slut, your just constantly horny."

"Me? You attached me I was poring myself fricken orange juice." Kendall said.

"And you woke me up in the middle of the night cuz you wanted to have sex." Logan said, a smirk in his voice.

"So? I was so pure, you curropted me with your hotness." Kendall accused him.

"Its not my fault, your just to adorable for your own good." Logan told him a smile in his voice.

"Sure I am." Kendall said sarcastically.

"You are! So damn adorable, with thoose big green eyes and thoose...creamy thighs, and thoose hips...' Logan trailed off, purring.

"Are you hard?" Kendall asked him.

"Uh-huh, I cant even think of you without getting hard." Logan admitted.

"Well at least I'm a turn on."

"You bet your little sexy ass you are." Logan said.

Kendall giggled.

"So you think I'm a slut?' Kendall asked.

"Yeah, your MY slut, no one else's." Logan said.

"Mmm, I could get used to that,Logie, where do you want me lovie?" Kendall teased.

"Bent over my desk." Logan teased back.

"Naked?" Kendall asked.

"Oh yeah, your little ass wiggling, mmmmm, I feel like a fucking pedifile.' Logan said.

"Well it isnt totally your fault, I turnend you into one." Kendall said.

"Oh I know, It all your fault and your kink for older guys." Logan said.

"Its not my fault, its the schools fault, they should have known that the students wouldnt be able to behave around you." Kendall said.

"Oh yes,of course, totally there fault." Logan agreed.

Kendall giggled, as the front door opened and Katie walked in.

"Shit, I gotta go, Katie just got here." Kendall said with wide eyes.

"You gonna tell her?" Logan asked.

"Yeah."

"Good luck with that,baby." Logan said.

"Shut up, I love you." Kendall told him.

"Well arent you romantic? I love you too." Logan said.

"Revenge my dealth." Kendall whispered, before hanging up to a laughing Logan.

"Oh Kenny your home!" Katie said once she layed eyes on the blonde sitting on the stairs steps.

"Yeah...can I talk to you about something?" Kendall asked nervously.

"Of course." Katie said with a smile, sitting on the step next to her little brother, Kendall sighed and placed his hands in his lap, he took a deep breath before looking up at his big sister.

"I wasnt at Camille's house this weekend like I told you." Kendall said bitting his lip, Katies eyes widened.

"You werent?" Katie asked with a frown.

"No."

"Then where were you?" Katie demanded.

"I...I was with Logan." Kendall said.

"YOU WHAT!" Katie yelled.

"I...I was with Logan." Kendall repeated looking nervous.

"Oh? Doing what?" Katie asked, narrowing her eyes at her little brother.

"I...just doing stuff."

"Oh really, what kind of stuff?" Katie asked.

"Um...talking,eating,showering,doing...other stuff." Kendall said in a small voice.

"Oh and what was this 'other stuff'?" Katie asked, brining herself to her full sitting height.

"Uh...just hanging out?" Kendall offered.

"Hanging out? Hanging out? So you where just 'hanging out' with a teacher, who in fact, fucked you and broke your heart?" Katie yelled, standing up so she towered over her brother.

Kendall shrunk back with wide eyes.

"And I'm betting you two fucked again didnt you? Didnt you?" Katied yelled again when Kendall didnt answer.

Kendall nodded.

"And you two fucked a whole damn lot didnt you? Fucked all over the place, had a jolly ole time with that jerk?" Katie demanded.

"Katie-" Kendall began.

"God Kendall your so damn fucking stupid! Logans USING YOU! Your his little fuck toy!" Katie said.

"No I'm not!" Kendall yelled back.

"Yes! Thats the only reason why he would want you,Kendall, because your younge and tight! Your to innocent and stupid to see it but its true! Your just a nice little ass he can have on the weekends, someone who's to naive to realize there being used for a good fuck! I-"

"SHUT UP!" Kendall was standing up and screaming in his sisters face." LOGAN ISNT USING ME! LOGAN LOVES ME! YOU DONT KNOW HIM LIKE I DO! HE'S SWEET AND NICE, AND AMAZING AND HE'S TREATED ME BETTER THEN ANYONE ELSE EVER HAS! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT THINGS YOU DONT KNOW ABOUT! LOGAN LOVES ME, HE TOLD ME HE DID, AND HE ASKED ME TO BE HIS BOYFRIEND, HE'S NOT SOME SLEZY JERK JUST BECAUSE HE'S WITH ME, AND IF YOU REALLY THINK THAT ABOUT ME YOU DONT CARE ABOUT MY HAPPINESS OR HOW I'M TREATED! LOGAN DOES! LOGANS THE BEST PERSON I'VE EVER MEET IN MY LIFE AND I LOVE HIM, AND IF YOU DONT LIKE IT, I DONT GIVE A FUCK!"

Katie was just standing there infront of her brother, mouth wide open as she stared at her little brother in shook, Kendall had never said something like that to anyone before,  
>and Katie couldnt believe she was the one he had actually snapped at.<p>

Carlos and Camille where in the living room door way, looking just as shoked as Katie was.

Kendall had tears pooling in his wide green eyes as he glared at his sister angrily, he couldnt believe Katie had actually said that to him, and had talked so horribly about Logan,  
>Logan shouldnt be treated like that, Logan was amazing and sweet, and he honeslty cared about Kendall.<p>

He made Kendall feel loved, somethinghe hadnt felt in a long time.

Kendall turnend and ran up the stairs before any of them could say another word, he slammend the door to his bedroom as hard as possible, making sure Katie could hear it.

He threw himself onto his bed,sobbing into the pillows.

Katie was being so mean to him, he knew she was doing it to protect him, but Kendall didnt want to be protected he just wanted to live his life without others trying to but in,  
>his whole life people had always made his choices for him, but just this once he wanted to listen to his heart and not believe Katie, he was gonna trust Logan not to break his heart, which he knew in a way was stupid but he loved Logan that much.<p>

Kendall pulled his phone out of his pocket, still crying and dialed Logans number.

"Hello?" Logan said as he answered.

"Logie." Kendall whimpered.

"Kendall,baby,whats wrong?" Logan asked, hearing the distress in the youngers voice.

"You love me right?" Kendall asked, he knew he sounded pathetic but he couldnt help it.

"Kendall of course I do." Logan whispered tenderly.

"Katie said you dont." Kendall sobbed.

"What? Why?" Logan demanded.

"S-S-She said y-y-you where u-u-u-using me for se-sex and you o-only wanted me because I have a tight ass and I'm s-s-s-stupid to b-b-believe you l-l-l-love m-m-me." Kendall sobbed hysterically.

"Kendall...I would never use you,love. I love you." Logan assured him.

"I love y-you t-too." Kendall hiccuped.

"Katie will come around, she's your big sister, her worst fear is you getting hurt...I've already hurted you once, its understandably that she would be a little upset." Logan comforted.

"I just wish she could just be happy for me.' Kendall whispered.

"She will be, once you two calm down just talk to her."

"I think I'll do that...thanks for being here for me,Logan." Kendal said with a blush.

"I'll ALWAYS be here baby." Logan whispered, making Kendall smile.

"Sorry I keep annoying you." Kendall apoligized.

"I got to here your beautiful voice, my little shy one, I wasnt annoyed at all." Logan told him.

He heard the door down stairs open and then his mothers voice.

"I gotta go now,Logie,my mom just got home." Kendall said.

"Okay sweetheart,bye, I'll see you in school tommorow.' Logan said.

"Bye Logie, I love you." Kendall told him.

"I love you too Kendall."

Kendall was laying on his bed around a hour later, his mother had came home with take out, chinese, since she wasnt sure if Kendall would be in the mood to cook, Kendall had sat with Camille,Carlos,his mom, and Katie at the dinner table in silence, his mom could feel the tension but she didnt say anything about it, just tried to bring up a converation by asking questions, the four teen answering with one word or just a noise.

After a while she had gaven up and then gone to her room with her food and a book to read, Katie and Camille then left to go to the living room, which left Carlos and Kendall to sit there in there new silence just giving each other looks, after they finished there food Kendall whispered his conversation with Logan to Carlos and the Latino couldnt help but smile and tell Kendall his sister was stupid, but like Logan, Carlos assured Kendall, Katie would come around.

And now it was around eleven, Camille had left after she had given Kendall a kiss on the cheek and said the same as Carlos and Logan, Katie had went to bed as soon as Camille had left, leaving Kendall to sulk around the living room with Carlos and watch Spiderman.

But when they moive had ended they both retired to there rooms, Kendalls light was still on because he couldnt help but think, that was Kendalls thing after all.

Kendall heard a soft knock at his door.

"Come in." he said.

The door opened hesitantly and then Katie was walking in, her purple robe hitting the dark carpet and her pink pJ's showing underneath.

"Can we talk Kenny?" Katie asked, Kendall just nodded.

Katie walked over and sat on his bed as Kendall sat up so they were sitting side by side, there legs hanging off the edge of his bed.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Katie whispered.

"Me too." Kendall said with a sigh.

"I didnt really mean what I said, I was just being stupid." Katie said.

"I was being a jerk, I didnt mean to yell at you Katie." Kendall apoligized.

"I know, your way to sweet to really mean something mean." Katie said, making Kendall smile, but then he frownend turning to look at Katie with big eyes.

"Do you really not like Logan?" Kendall whispered.

"No...I like him, I guess I was just a little pist off at him...and at you." Katie admitted.

"At me?"

"Yeah...I was just upset, I mean I watched you practially destroy yourself over the last month and then you just went to him as soon as he said something sweet, and apparently you made the move, he should have done that, not you." Katie explainend.

"Logan was just trying to protect me...He really does love me."

Katie smiled.

"I know, I saw how lost he was without you and how much pain he was in, you mean alot to him."

"You think so?'

"Well Duh, if he didnt he wouldnt be breaking the damn law for you." Katie said rolling her eyes.

"Carlos's mom can always got him off, she's one amazing lawyer." Kendall said seriously.

"Probably." Katie agreed.

The two siblings smiled at each other, and without words they hugged tightly, there relationship was something that could never be broken, they where siblings, brother and sister ,best friends and each others protecters, thought Katie now had to learn to share, Logan would have to protect Kendall to and Katie would have to let it happen.

"Your not gonna say anything about this to mom are you?" Kendall asked with worry.

"Hell no, she's nuts." Katie said making Kendall burst out laughing.

"Thanks Katie."

Kendall, Katie and Carlos where all in the Mercedes on there way to school when Kendalls phone buzzed, Kendall pulled it out.

Logan: Good Morning my precious.

Kendall giggled.

Kendall: Morning Logie

Logan: U at skool yet?

Kendall: English teachers shouldnt have such terrible spelling!

Logan: I dont use logic before nine.

Kendall: You use logic?

Logan: SHUT UP!

Kendall: NEVER!

Logan: Do I gotta make you?

Kendall: Yup.

Logan: The only way you ever shut up is when you got my dick down your throat!

Kendall: Oh well if thats the only way I guess I have to allow it ;)

Logan: Well dont I feel honored.

Kendall: Dirty teacher, so bad. Go get your ass in homeroom.

Logan: You too, bad little student.

Kendall: You can punish me later.

Logan: Of I look forward to that. Bent over my desk, with a ruler

Kendall: Sounds nice.

Logan: Lol, I'll see you later,baby.

Kendall: Okay, Love you.

Logan: Love you too.

Kendall smiled as he stuffed his phone back in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Carlos asked.

"Logan." Kendall said with a shrug, but he couldnt keep the stupid smile off his face.

Kendall was practically skipping to English class that day after lunch, he was very exited to see Logan again even if they couldnt act the way he wanted them to, but that was okay as long as he at least got to see the older brunette.

Carlos,Camille and Katie where right behind him, smiling at how adorable Kendall looked, the way he was so exited and looked so happy as he skipped off down the hall with a big silly smile.

"Kendall calm down." Camille said with a smile.

"Why?" Kendall said with a pout.

"Cuz we got twenty minutes before English even starts and Logans probably eating lunch, not wanting to be bothered." Carlos said, rolling his eyes.

"Then we can wait outside his class." Kendall said with a shrug.

The three looked at each other and rolled there eyes at one another.

Kendall stopped at Logans door and knocked on it.

"Come in."

Kendall opened the door and bounced in, Camille,Carlos and Katie right behind him, Katie closed the door so no one would walk in.

Logan was at his desk, eating as Carlos had guesses, a soda placed next to the cesar salad he was eating mixed with chedder cheese and ranch dressing, but Logan wasnt alone,  
>James was sitting in a chair that was pulled up to Logans desk, eating chinese food.<p>

"Jamie!"

Carlos launched himself into James's lap, and wrapped his arms around James's neck.

"Hey Carly." James said sweetly.

Carlos kissed James which made the brunette smile as he wrapped his arms around Carlos's waist to keep him more secure, when they parted Carlos turnend so his back was pressed against James's chest.

"Oh jesus Jarlos fluff." Camille said to Katie as they both giggled.

"Jarlos?" Carlos asked.

"Thats the couple name me and Katie created for you too. James and Carlos mixed together." Camille explainend.

"Oh, I like it." Carlos said, James chuckled and kissed Carlos's neck.

Kendall was smiling as the squealing Carlos placed in James's lap before he remembered Logan was in the room and quickly danced over to Logan, the brunette grinnend dragged Kendall into his lap, wrapping his arms around Kendalls waist as Camille and Katie sat on random desks in the front row.

"Aww sweet Kogan moment." Katie said, Camille grinned in response.

"Kogan?" Logan wondered.

"Kendall and Logan mixed." Katie said.

"Nice." Kendall commented, he bended his head back so it was resting on Logans shoulder and pulled Logans face to his, kissing the brunette softly, Logan smiled against Kendalls lips and cupped his cheek.

"Aww there so cute together." Katie commented.

"I almost wanna take a picture." Camille said.

Kendall wrapped his arms around Logans neck and turnend his body so he was straddling Logan, as the brunette hands rested on his slender hips and the blonde gripped onto Logans brown locks tightly.

"Aww now there making out." James cooed.

"I really hope they dont have sex infront of us." Carlos said, James and Katie nodded.

"I might video tape it." Camille tolld them.

James,Carlos,and Katie all looked at like she was insane.

"What? There hot together!" Camille defended herself.

Katie shook her head at her friends insanity.

Logan was sitting in his living room later that Friday night, school had gotten out a few hours and Logan was relaxing, waiting for Kendall to come over. Logan had no warning when Kendall entered his apartment because he had a key, Kendall pranced into the room, he had a red and black sweater vest on and black skinny jeans.

Kendall ran over and hopped into Logans lap.

"Hey Logan." Kendall cried.

Logan grinnend and kissed Kendall on the lips once.

"Ew, your lips taste nasty." Kendall whined.

Logan nodded and picked up the beer that was placed on the side table.

'I didnt know you drank." Kendall said with a frown.

"I dont, but James insists on me having one at least once every month to keep up my manly ness." Logan said rolling his eyes.

Kendall giggled and grabbed the beer from Logan.

"Can I taste?" Kendall asked.

"I think your a little to gentle for that baby." Logan said.

"Please?" Kendall asked.

"Be might guess Kenny, but just one sip, I dont want you drinking." Logan said.

Kendall rolled his eyes, but then he brought the can to his lip and took a small sip...and he had to fight back the urge to spit all over Logans face, he swallowed it and started gagging, wipping his tongue with his fingers.

"Nasty!" Kendall cried. "Nasty, Nasty, Nasty!"

Logan laughed at him and gave Kendall some water to get the discusting taste out of his mouth.

Kendall was extremly nervous.

It was the middle of December and the school was having student-teacher confrences, now if it was only his mother Kendall would have been okay with it, because his mom had meet Logan before and she likd him alot, but the worse thing was going to happen.

His dad was coming.

He hadnt seen his dad since the spring before, and he was really nervous about it. His dad had like really rich, like really really fucking rich, not as much as Carlos's parents but he was close, he tried to give Kendall and Katie money all the time but they didnt accept it, they didnt want him to think money could make them happy.

He payed for there house and they had even allowed him to get them the Mercedes but that was where Kendall and Katie drew the line.

His fathers name was Francis Knight, which was where Kendall got his middle name from, Katie and Francis had a much better relationship, she truly was daddy's little girl, that was really the only thing they ever disagreed on.

Kendalls was mommys little boy, and plus Francis wasnt the nicest to Kendall when he was growing up, Katie had always been his favrite, his first born his little girl, and Kendall was just a little runt who was shy and anti-social and didnt like to be touched by anyone besides his mommmy.

So of course there relationship wasnt the best, and Kendall still didnt like his dad for cheating on his mom and ever showing him any real love.

Right now Kendall was sitting in the back of his dads red ferrari f430, Katie was in the front seat, gabbering away, and Kendall was sitting in the back wishing he hadnt gone with his dad, his mother had here SUV, and Carlos was taking the Mercedes with Camille.

Kendall sighed and pulled out his phone.

Kendall: I wish I wasnt coming tonight.

Logan: Why?

Kendall: My stupid fucking dad is coming.

Logan: Is he?

Kendall: Yeah...I hate my dad.

Logan: You dont mean that.

Kendall: Maybe not...but I strongly dislike him.

Logan: Why?

Kendall: He never really ever gave a shit about me, Katies his favrite.

Logan: Then he's a stupid asshole.

Kendall: Aww, how come you always know how to say the right thing?

Logan: Cuz I'm awesome.

Kendall: Cant argue with that.

Logan: Just sit tight babe, you want me to talk shit about Katie and make you look good?

Kendall: I cant beleive I'm saying this but...PLEASE DO!

Logan: Really?

Kendall: Yup...all her teachers will make her look like a saint, make her look like the devil spawn!

Logan: Will do.

Kendall: I love you so so so much right now.

Logan: Lol, Love you too my evil partner in crime.

Kendall: Maybe you can get James into it to?

Logan: I'll try...

Kendall: We're evil.

Logan: Yes, yes we are.

Kendall: See ya soon!

Logan; Yes. *crazy evil laugh*

Kendall burst out laughing.

"Who you talkin to there son?" Francis asked.

"Um...just a friend." Kendall said.

"Can I get a name?"

"Its just Carlos." Kendall lied.

"Oh...so which teachers do you wanna see first?' there dad asked.

"I wanna see Mr, Diamond and Mr, Mitchell last." Kendall said quickly.

"Isnt Mitchell the one you have a crush on?" Francis asked.

"What?"

"Katie told me a while back you had a crush on that guy."

Kendall glared at his sister angrily as they pulled into the schools parking lot, Kendall renced the door open as soon as the car stopped, Francis had parked right next to Jen, and Carlos, he got out angrily and linked arms with Camille and Carlos, as Camilles parents trailed behind.

"I call mom!" Kendall snapped before dragging his two best friends away.

All of Kendalls teachers had nothing but good things to say about Kendall, they praised him wonderfully and told Jen how wonderful he was doing, turns out he had A+ in all his classes, Kendall was smilling smugly as they made there way to James's Health class, smirking when they walked in on Francis and Katie having there meeting.

"Well it seems she's doing great." Francis said with a smile.

"Oh yes, very well in her grades...but her behavior..." James trailed off shaking his head and Kendall couldnt help the huge grin on his face as he watched his dads face drop.

"What about her behavior?"

"Oh well, sometimes she's late for class, well actually in the mornings she always is ten minutes late, every morning, and as a teacher I try not to put into my students personal lifes but it really makes me wonder whats she's doing and who's she's doing it with."

Before Francis or Katie could object he had gestured Kendall, Jen, and Carlos over.

"Carlos is doing wonderful, he's a very good boy. And Kendall, he's passing this class with flying colors, he's truly amazing, he's always on time,sometimes early, and he never interrupts or says a word unless its to answer questions."

Francis looked shocked as James finally wrapped the meeting up and Kendall skipped infront of them as they made there way to Logans room.

Logan was sitting on his desk when they walked into the room, they group was a good two halls behind so Kendall quickly ran over and pecked him on the lips and then backed away.

"So how do I tell Camille's dad and yours apart?" Logan asked.

"Camilles dad has dark brown hair and its curly like Camilles, my dad has black hair and its straigh."

"How the hell did you end up with blonde hair then?" Logan asked.

"My mom is natuarally blonde." Kendall said with a shrug.

"I knew that color was to awesome to be natural." Logan cried.

Kendall was laughing as his parents, Katie, Carlos,Camille and Camille's parents walked into the door.

"Whats so funny?" Camille asked.

"Oh nothing." Kendall said.

"Unit 1of evil plan." Logan whispered before moving forward and shaking everyones hands.

" hello Katelyn." Logan greated.

"Katelyn? All her other teachers call her Katie." Francis said with a frown.

"Oh well, me and Katelyn have more of a professional relationship, nicknames are for more...behaved children." Logan said.

"Are you saying my daughter is mis behaved?" Francis asked.

"Oh no of course not, she justs talk a bit...rather alot actually." Logan said, making Katie glared at him.

"I thought Katie was doing good in your class." Jennifer said with a frown.

"Oh she is, its just her talking, but she's getting better arent you Katelyn?" Logan said.

Logan did this for the next thirty minutes dropping hints that Katie was slightly miss-behaved, and sometimes did bad things without out right saying it. Kendall couldnt keep the smirk off his face as Carlos and Camille pressed there lips together tightly because of course they had been told the plan as well.

Katie didnt say anything as she left, mouth wide open as she strutted out, Francis was the same, Camille and Carlos where giggling and Camille's parents just looked confused as they followed Jennifer out, Kendall hung behind, telling his mother he needed to talk to Logan about something private, and asked if she could bring Camille and Carlos home and leave the Mercedes for him, his mother had looked at both of them intensly for a moment before nodding ans handing Kendall the keys, Kendall suspected she knew what was going on, but she hadnt said no so maybe she was okay with it.

Kendall closed the door after his mother left, since Kendall had been told by Logan all the other parents had already came and left.

Kendall smiled as he walked across the room, Logan picked him up and sat him down on the desk, he stood inbetween Kendalls legs as they rested there foreheads together, smiling sweety at one another.

Kendall thought how weird it was, here they where sitting on the desk that it had all began with, that had started this whole affair, in a way Kendall loved that desk almost as much as he loved Logan, it was the place he first saw Logan, the brunette had been sitting on it looking extremly handsome, and was the place they had so many secret make out sessions for the last few weeks during lunch periods, it had been the place they had been sitting when they first touch, the place they had first made love and really had known each other.

"I love you." Logan told him.

"I love you too,Logan." Kendall whispered.

So yeah it was weird to be back at the place where it had all began, the place that head lead to so much pain and hurt and heart ache, but it was also the place that had held so much feeling and love.

This was the place that held the memories that Kendall always thought he would never get over.

But he was wrong.

Because here, in Logans arms and surrounded by all there love...

Kendall finally got over it.

So I hope this wasnt a horrible ending, I tried to make it as wonderful as possible, I'm thinking about making a one-shot sequel to this when Kendall becomes of age and they can finally come out with there relationship, so tell me if I should do that when I find some time, thought you'll mostly likely have to guilt trip me into it.  
>I'm sorry there want any smut, I just wanted this to reflect on the love they had for one another and what they had gone threw.<br>I think the ending was sorta cheesy, but I hope you all liked it...so special thank you for everyone who reviewed this story and followed it, and favrited it, and put up with all my horrible spelling without any complaint, and reassured me when I thought a chapter was crap, and was patient when I had writers block, also I wanna give a special thank you to XxxAnimaniacxxX, when this story began she helped me make some serious decisions on this story, and it wouldnt be the same if she hadnt told me what to go with and what not to.  
>So as I said, thank you and please review.<br>All my Love Sarah.


End file.
